Piédestal
by meteorfalls
Summary: Pour certains, le dressage n'est pas facile. Pour d'autres, le dressage est plus que facile. Malheureusement, pour moi, le dressage est plus que difficile. Doubles faiblesses, attaques de Pokémon sauvages, méfiances de dresseurs, et bien plus encore. Un peu de repos, ce serait trop demandé? (Traduction de "Pedestal", par Digital Skitty.)
1. Un Si Haut Piédestal Mental

_Note de la traductrice_ :

Je me lance dans ce monstrueux projet juste pour le challenge qu'il représente… mais c'est l'une des meilleures fanfictions que j'ai jamais lues, alors ça devrait en valoir la peine. En espérant que vous l'appréciez autant que je l'ai fait à l'époque !

Un avertissement cependant : l'histoire ne restera pas toujours aussi légère et drôle. C'est le genre d'histoire qui nous fait rire, autant que pleurer. Le rating original est T, mais il pourrait autant être M.

C'est tout ! Bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, hihi. Ça fait toujours plaisir, et surtout, ça donne l'impression de ne pas travailler pour rien.)

-.-.-

Quand j'étais petit, j'ai décidé que je voulais être un dresseur de Pokémon. Quand j'étais un petit peu plus grand, et après avoir intégré l'école Pokémon, j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas être n'importe quel dresseur. Je voulais être _spécial._

Mais... puisque _je_ n'avais vraiment rien de spécial, mon équipe de Pokémon devrait l'être à ma place. C'était un peu la base de mon ambition. J'aurai pu sortir et partir à la chasse du Pokémon le plus rare, le plus précieux possible - mais je savais que ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Alors je fus intelligent, pour une fois dans ma vie, et optai pour une option plus sûre: choisir un Pokémon commun pour être mon starter, et l'entraîner intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit spécial et fort et incroyable.

La plupart de mes pensées, dans mon enfance, étaient centrées sur ce starter imaginaire. Je l'avais tant idéalisé qu'il reposait sur un piédestal; un piédestal si haut que je ne pouvais que pencher la tête en arrière pour le contempler. Je ne savais pas de quelle espèce il serait, mais il serait divin, c'était sûr. Je ne voulais pas de n'importe quel starter, d'accord, mais il me fallait quelque chose qui serait facile à dresser. (Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions sur mes capacités; je ne serai pas immédiatement un bon dresseur.) Finalement, en grandissant, j'arrêtai de l'idéaliser dans mon esprit et me concentrai plutôt sur le choix de son espèce.

J'absorbai toutes les espèces dont j'entendais parler comme une éponge, puis me renseignai de mon côté sur celles qui me semblaient être 'intéressantes'. Occasionnellement je demandai à l'un de mes parents, bien sûr. Par simple curiosité.

"Maman, je veux un Rhinocorne." Elle s'étouffa presque sur le café qu'elle buvait, le recrachant dans un jet des plus parfaits.

J'abandonnai l'idée d'un Rhinocorne après ça.

Je fis une liste, pour ainsi dire, et la réduisit peu à peu alors que j'approchais de mon dixième anniversaire. Après plusieurs questions, comme la précédente, mes parents m'apportèrent leur assistance. Ils me suggéraient occasionnellement un Pokémon (habituellement après avoir rejeté l'un des miens). "Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un petit Melo? Ils sont mignons, et sans danger." Je n'étais en général pas très content de leur sélection.

"Je peux avoir un Leviator?"

"Ça serait un Magicarpe, d'abord. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas un Axoloto, par exemple?"

Je n'en voulais pas parce que les Axoloto étaient de fades petites choses gluantes, et aussi parce qu'ils me rappelaient un peu trop ma professeur timbrée. Elle avait un Axoloto appelé Axo qui passait la majorité du cours à fixer les élèves avec un grand sourire effrayant sur le visage.

"Je veux un Onix."

"Ils sont trop dangereux pour débuter. Il pourrait te blesser."

"Il y en a qui le font à la Grotte."

"Pas souvent."

Ma liste se réduisait petit à petit à l'approche du jour de mon anniversaire. En un sens, c'était une chance: avoir moins de choix rendait la décision plus simple. Mais c'était aussi un problème-j'avais moins de choix !

"Et un Elektek? Ils sont cool."

"Pourquoi pas un joli Wattouat?"

Mes parents (et ma mère en particulier) semblaient déterminés à me donner un Pokémon nul en tant que starter.

"Un Métamorph? Comme ça, il peut se transformer en n'importe quel Pokémon sans danger que tu veux."

"Ouais, et vous ne seriez d'accord avec aucun."

Mon père n'était pas beaucoup plus encourageant, mais au moins il n'essayait pas de m'imposer un Wattouat ou un Axoloto.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, c'était mon dixième anniversaire. Contrairement à plein de mes amis, je ne reçus pas de starter en cadeau-surtout parce que je ne l'avais pas encore choisi. Ça me convenait. Au contraire, ça ne me rendait que plus excité. J'annonçai mon désir de commencer mon voyage, et mes parents me rabrouèrent gentiment. Ils disaient que j'avais besoin de plus de préparation-et, bien sûr, qu'il me fallait choisir un starter. Je trouvais ça logique en premier lieu, alors attendre et y réfléchir me convenait.

"Un Pokémon _dragon_ -ce serait génial!"

"Ils sont chers, chéri. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de moins exotique?"

"Un Abo?"

"Il pourrait te mordre!"

Alors que les mois s'écoulaient lentement, je commençai à sentir que l'idée de me laisser partir ne plaisait pas vraiment à mes parents.

"Vous ne pouvez pas juste faire une _liste_ des Pokémon que je _peux_ avoir? Je choisirai à partir de là!"

"Ce serait vraiment difficile. Tu ne peux pas décider tout seul?"

À chaque fois que je suggérai un Pokémon, cependant, ma mère ou mon père trouverait une raison qui rendait la chose impossible. À ce point-là, j'étais plus que frustré. Surtout que j'avais maintenant plus de dix ans et demi; encore un peu et j'aurai onze ans quand je commencerai le dressage! Presque tous mes amis étaient déjà partis, même certains des plus jeunes, et mes parents étaient déterminés à me garder à la maison pour le reste de ma vie.

Et puis, deux jours avant mon onzième anniversaire. Je préparais mes affaires pour faire une fugue-au moins mes parents avaient aidé à préparer le nécessaire matériel à mon voyage. Et j'étais vraiment déterminé. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment obtenir mon Pokémon, mais je me débrouillerai, et on ferait une équipe incroyable.

Ça faisait partie de mon plan, en fait. J'aurai un Pokémon, et seulement un. Le piédestal dans mon esprit _était_ haut à ce point. Je serai le meilleur dresseur de tous les temps avec un seul Pokémon. En théorie, c'était bien. Si je n'en avais qu'un, je pouvais consacrer tout mon temps à l'entraîner, pas vrai? Je pouvais ne me concentrer que sur lui, et le rendre fort au point où il pourrait surmonter n'importe laquelle de ses faiblesses.

...d'abord il me fallait obtenir ce Pokémon, bien sûr.

...une fois que j'avais décidé _lequel_.


	2. Renversé Pour L'empêcher De Tomber

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. J'étais en train de ranger ma bouteille d'eau. Lentement, je me retournai, essayant fort de sembler innocent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Ma tête innocente ne devait pas avoir l'air très... innocente. Que dire à sa mère lorsqu'elle vous surprenait en train de préparer votre fugue?

"...je sais pas." Je n'étais pas très créatif, surtout sous la pression.

"On dirait que tu prépares une espèce de voyage", dit-elle d'un ton critique.

Je grimaçai. "...Eh bien, _j'ai_ presque onze ans, tu sais. Je devrais être parti, de toute façon."

"Tu n'as pas de Pokémon." Sois maudite, logique!

"J'irai en chercher un."

"Où?"

"J'en achèterai un au marché."

Il y eut un long soupir désespéré. Je ne pus que froncer les sourcils et retourner à mes bagages; il n'y avait pas de réponse verbale efficace face au soupir maternel. Après avoir échoué avec ça, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit, interrompant mes préparations.

"...avec quel argent?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"L'argent de mon anniversaire. Mon argent de poche." _J'avais_ quelques économies... "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon argent d'anniversaire en avance?" Ce n'était que dans deux jours.

"Pourquoi pas ton cadeau, à la place?" Sur ce, ma mère posa une pokéball sur la couverture. Elle eut le temps d'atteindre la porte avant que je ne me jette dessus. Elle avait probablement l'intention de s'enfuir proprement, mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire. Non seulement étais-je reconnaissant-bon sang, que j'étais reconnaissant, parce que ça voulait dire que je n'aurai pas à dépenser mes dernières petites pièces pour un Pokémon!-mais j'étais aussi suspicieux. Je savais exactement quel genre de Pokémon ma mère voulait pour moi. Si elle était si pressée de s'enfuir, ça ne la rendait que plus suspicieuse.

Ne voulant pas me retrouver avec un Skitty ou un Toudoudou, et la maintenant à la porte dans une demi-étreinte, je jetai la pokéball au sol.

Le piédestal imaginaire se fracassa au sol quand je reconnu la créature. Couleur jaune terne, avec quelques boucles de fourrure au sommet de son crâne, entre deux oreilles rondes et alertes... un regard vide, désintéressé, cerné de noir. Quatre épaisses et courtes pattes. Le Pokémon pencha sa tête sur le côté et me toisa de sous ses paupières lourdes.

"...Sérieux?"

"Oui, sérieux. Ton père et moi, nous pensons qu'un Chamallot serait un superbe starter. C'est un type feu, alors tu as ton élément dangereux - qui semble t'être nécessaire-mais il ne te réduira pas en un petit tas de cendre."

"...Mais... _sérieux_?" Répétai-je, avec plus qu'un petit peu de désespoir.

"Oui, sérieux," répéta-t-elle fermement.

J'obtenu ainsi Piédestal, mon Chamallot.

-.-.-

Je partis peu de temps après ça. Je n'étais pas exactement ravi d'avoir un Chamallot, de _tous_ les Pokémon, mais je m'encourageai continuellement. Après tout, c'était mon grand plan de maître, n'est-ce pas? Je prenais un Pokémon ordinaire et le rendais extraordinaire! Je pouvais toujours le faire! J'allais toujours le faire!

À chaque fois que je m'enthousiasmai ou m'excitait, cependant, Des (car c'était plus simple de l'encourager en combat par ce nom que par 'Piédestal'; et puis ça m'évitait beaucoup de regards bizarres) me rappellerait encore une fois à quel point j'avais été stupide de le placer sous la. Il n'était jamais excité, et me donnait souvent des bleus en me renversant au sol d'un coup de tête. Ça me prit quelques semaines pour réaliser que c'était virtuellement l'unique signe d'affection dont il était capable. Sinon, le Chamallot était une page vierge. Il mangeait, dormait, respirait, déféquait, mais à part ça, et occasionnellement enflammer des trucs et peut-être émettre un rare "Cha!" joyeux, Piédestal ne faisait pas grand-chose.

Je m'étais attendu à un super Pokémon qui obéissait au moindre de mes ordres, se réjouissait à chaque victoire, jurait de devenir plus fort à chaque défaite (il n'y en aurait pas beaucoup, cependant), et était mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas me voir devenir meilleurs amis avec Piédestal, pour dire les choses simplement. Les Chamallot étaient assez barbants en premier lieu, et le mien semblait l'être doublement.

Durant ce premier mois, j'appris beaucoup de choses.

La première chose que j'appris fut quelles nourritures se périmaient rapidement et lesquelles je pouvais garder longtemps. (Je me retrouvai à manger beaucoup de ramen.) Piédestal choisit ses plats favoris également, habituellement en volant des bouts des miens. Un des avantages d'avoir mon Chamallot: je n'avais jamais à gaspiller des allumettes, ou de temps à frotter des bâtons entre eux. Feux de cuisson instantanés!

Une autre chose très importante que j'appris était que les chaussures n'étaient pas faites pour être cool ou s'accorder avec quoique ce soit. Elles étaient là pour empêcher nos pieds de nous assassiner dans notre sommeil. La première semaine, Piédestal avait accidentellement brûlé mes tennis au point qu'elles n'étaient plus que plastique cramé, ce qui m'offrit l'occasion de m'acheter des bottes de randonnées convenables. Avec soutien de voûte plantaire. Je pense que c'était la plus gentille chose qu'il ait faire pour moi, même si c'était un accident. Même après une courte semaine, je suis quasiment sûr que j'aurai eu à couper mes pieds si j'avais dû marcher plus longtemps avec ces trucs.

C'était pareil avec les vêtements. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être beaux. J'étais plus déterminé à rester au chaud et au sec après juste quelques jours qu'à impressionner quiconque.

La troisième chose que j'appris était que mon Pokémon, surtout puisque je n'en avais qu'un, ne passait que peu de temps dans sa pokéball. Piédestal aimait marcher à mes côté pendant notre voyage - même s'il était plus lent qu'un Ronflex endormi. Piédestal faisait aussi un oreiller très chaud, ou un chauffage pratique pour les quelques fois où nous avions été contraints de nous réfugier dans une grotte à cause de la pluie.

Ce qui m'amène à mon point suivant - et possiblement le plus important. Piédestal n'aimait pas la pluie. Il ne nageait pas, ne se lavait pas autrement qu'à coups de langues et de roulages dans la boue (ce qui va un peu à l'encontre du but, je sais, mais il était content de le faire), et à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, il nous fallait nous réfugier sous des arbres ou dans une grotte. En fait, d'accord, ça n'est arrivé que deux fois, qu'on trouve une grotte comme ça. La plupart du temps, je devais juste le faire rentrer dans sa pokéball.

Et ceci, plus que tout, me fit réaliser pour la première fois que Chamallot était un Pokémon feu. Les Pokémon feu n'aimaient pas l'eau, ou les Pokémon eau. Et d'après mon PokéDex, les Chamallot étaient aussi à moitié type sol. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était doublement faible contre les Pokémon eau.

Je stockai cette information quelque part au fond de mon cerveau, puisque, même s'il pleuvait souvent, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Pokémon eau dans la zone. La rivière la plus proche était à des kilomètres, et grâce à la pluie je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'y récupérer de l'eau. On était établis, semblait-il. Piédestal s'entraînait joyeusement, brûlant Pokémon plante, petits rongeurs et oiseaux, et je me réjouissais de chaque victoire. Surtout celles contre des dresseurs. Nous étions chanceux avec ceux-là, aussi, puisque les dresseurs des environs semblaient être principalement des dresseurs de types plante et insecte.

Puis, je commis une erreur.

L'erreur me coûta la moitié de mon argent, un gros morceau de mon orgueil, et la confiance de Piédestal durant quelques jours. Mais, le plus important : elle me coûta ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Et qu'était cette erreur?

Je trouvai un dresseur avec un Pokémon eau.


	3. Se Noyer Dans Ces Rêves Perdus

"Euh, salut."

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une voix. Piédestal et moi étions en train de déjeuner, mâchonnant ce qu'on avait pu trouver ce jour-là. (Ce n'était pas exactement appétissant, mais c'était au moins cuisiné correctement. Je commençais à m'habituer à utiliser le dos de Des pour de telles choses.) Je fis tomber mon sandwich, tandis que mon Chamallot leva juste ses yeux endormis.

Il y avait un dresseur derrière moi. Au premier abord, je pensai sincèrement qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, à cause du rougissement et de l'expression timide. Et puis, sa tenue n'aidait pas beaucoup; il portait un pull violet trop grand, et un jean tout aussi large.

"Est-ce que tu sais où on est?" demanda-t-il, frottant ses bras d'un air gêné.

"Pourquoi tu portes ce chapeau?" retournai-je. Le gris ne s'accordait avec rien, vraiment, à moins qu'il ne porte que ça. À la réflexion, les couleurs qu'il portait n'étaient pas exactement vives. Le plus vif qu'il avait était la rayure verte sur son pull. "Tu es très terne."

Le dresseur n'était ni timide ni rougissant à ce point-là. "Quoi?!"

"Tes vêtements. Ils sont si... mornes. D'où tu viens, au fait? Un village fantôme?" J'étais sincèrement curieux; je n'avais pas encore rencontré de dresseurs étrangers.

"Je suis de Kanto, si ça t'intéresse. Lavanville. Mais tu n'es pas bien placé pour me faire remarquer mes erreurs vestimentaires, au passage."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire...?"

"On dirait que tu sors du lit." À vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas. "Tu es un nouveau dresseur, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Était-ce si évident? "...Un peu. Je ne dirai pas _nouveau_ , hein, mais-"

"Je le savais." Il pencha la tête en arrière et rit, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu dois être un petit nouveau. Ce Chamallot est probablement ton seul Pokémon, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et alors? Des peut battre n'importe lequel de tes Pokémon!"

Piédestal leva la tête en entendant son nom, mâchonnant lentement une autre baie. "...Cha?"

"C'est un fait?" L'autre dresseur adopta une expression suffisante. Ce qui ne fit que m'agacer d'autant plus. "J'ai une équipe de six Pokémon. Tu n'en as qu'un."

"Un contre un, alors!" Avec du recul, okay, peut-être que j'étais un peu arrogant. Ou peut-être que je voulais juste battre quelque chose. Piédestal était déjà au niveau 12, d'après le PokéDex, et on pouvait facilement battre la plupart des Pokémon sauvages de la zone en un seul coup. (Oui, il fallait qu'on avance. On allait le faire. Au bout d'un moment.)

"Okay, alors! Ra, à toi!" Plus rapide que moi, l'autre dresseur avait attrapé l'une des pokéball à sa ceinture.

"Ra-?"  
Ra apparut sous la forme d'un Ponyta. J'en avais déjà vus auparavant, mais habituellement ils étaient joyeux, espiègles, et aimaient faire la course. Celui-ci... semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec Piédestal en matière d'intérêt accordé à la situation. Le Pokémon poney observa la scène royalement, et considéra ce qu'il vit comme étant au-dessous de lui, vraisemblablement. Il était gâté, aussi, ça se voyait à cause des anneaux d'or autour de son cou. (Il me vint plus tard que les anneaux étaient peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait été nommé Ra.)

"Je ne vais pas utiliser mon Pokémon le plus fort contre toi. Puisque je suis un dresseur génial, généreux et tout ça," le garçon dit légèrement, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

"Ah ouais?! Vas-y, Des!"

Des n'y alla pas. Il continua son repas à la place. J'entendis un rugissement de rire, et tournai sur moi-même pour voir l'autre dresseur se rouler littéralement au sol de rire. "Ton Ch-Chamallot ne _t'écoute_ même pas! Combien de temps as-tu été dresseur, gamin? Une semaine?"

À ce point, Piédestal avait fini de manger, et s'approcha lourdement du terrain de jeu improvisé. Il agita ses oreilles rondes, fixant le Ponyta. Ra le fixa en retour, avec plus de dignité cependant.

"Ouais, bah-Des, utilise Magnitude!" M'écriai-je. Le Chamallot fit quelque chose qui aurait pu être un hochement de tête, et amena ses pattes avant au sol avec force. Le sol commença à trembler, et, un sourire vindicatif aux lèvres, je vis l'autre dresseur se faire renverser en l'air comme une poupée de son. Le Ponyta s'en tira encore pire. Le temps que je me relève - j'avais été renversé aussi, parce que, c'est bon, c'était le _sol_ qui _tremblait_ \- le poney de feu était au sol, à peine conscient.

"Ra!" L'autre dresseur s'exclama dans un couinement très féminin, courant jusqu'à son Pokémon tombé. Le Ponyta donna un faible hennissement avant d'être retourné dans un éclat de lumière rouge.

"Ha! Qui c'est le petit nouveau, maintenant, hein? Tu peux utiliser un autre Pokémon, si tu veux, M. Grand dresseur. Moi et Des, ça nous dérange pas. Peut-être que t'auras l'occasion de placer une attaque cette fois-"

Semblablement à la façon dont j'avais pris avantage de son éclat de rire pour lancer ma première attaque, l'autre dresseur jeta une autre pokéball et cria, "À toi, Kyu! Vibraqua!"

Ma tête se retourna d'un coup, l'égo disparu. Je savais ce que l'eau ferait à mon Chamallot. "Des, esquive!" Hurlai-je, dans une voix trop aiguë à mon goût. Mais il était trop tard. Les Chamallot n'étaient pas des Pokémon rapides, après tout.

Le petit Psykokwak de l'autre côté de l'arène lâcha un jet d'eau puissant de sa bouche. Des se renversa comme un sac de pommes de terre. Le Psykokwak marmonna quelque chose et tint sa tête, soupirant. "...Psy?" demanda-t-il à son dresseur.

"Beau travail, Kyu. Tu peux revenir, maintenant." Il rappela son second Pokémon, puis se rapprocha alors que je tentais de retrouver la pokéball de Des. Elle était dans mon sac à dos, quelque part, je le savais, mais où? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était là avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Tu sais, tu aurais gagné ce combat si tu n'avais pas laissé ton ego t'en empêcher."  
"Ouais, et alors?" Je le savais déjà.

"Donne la moitié de ton argent."

"Voilà," grognai-je, lui tendant une poignée de billets.

"Merci." Il ne prit pas la peine de les compter, les mettant juste dans sa poche. Je trouvai enfin la pokéball de Piédestal, et retournai le Chamallot inconscient. C'était notre tout première défaite. Surtout parce qu'on avait eu de la chance, avec beaucoup de faibles Pokémon sauvages et peu d'autres dresseurs. "Vahe."

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne veux pas connaître le nom du dresseur qui t'a battu?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. "Et tu sais quoi? Je ne voulais même pas t'affronter, au début. Je voulais juste une direction."

C'était vraiment un coup de pied alors que j'étais déjà au sol. Littéralement, aussi, puisque j'étais encore agenouillé près de Des, et Vahe se tenait au-dessus. Il n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus grand - ou pas du tout - mais il avait certainement l'air d'apprécier la différence de taille, à présent. Je pointai du doigt là où le chemin continuait derrière moi.

"...par là pour Voilaroc."

"Merci," dit-il, sans s'acquitter de son sourire.

Et juste comme ça, il partit, et j'avais perdu mon premier combat.

Okay, il avait eu l'avantage du type, et probablement du niveau, mais Des était tombé en _une attaque_. C'était un peu déprimant. Okay, _plus_ que ça - mon cœur était absolument brisé. Mon plan tombait en miettes autour de moi. Comment étais-je censé devenir le meilleur dresseur de tous les temps si mon seul et unique Pokémon avait une telle faiblesse? Ce n'était pas comme si les Pokémon eau étaient rares, après tout; il y avait même une arène qui en était spécialisée!

Alors que j'apportai la pokéball de Des au Centre le plus proche, résolument, mais avec un peu d'hésitation, j'en vins à une solution. J'avais juste à obtenir un autre Pokémon. Un qui excellait contre les Pokémon eau. En fait, il excellerait tellement, qu'il n'aurait aucune faiblesse! Je l'entraînerai pour être un grand Pokémon, et ensemble, avec Piédestal, on remporterait le titre de maître sans effort!

Maintenant, il me fallait juste savoir quel Pokémon ajouter à mon équipe. Ça me remonta un peu le moral, alors même que j'attendais que Piédestal me soit rendu par l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Ce qui me remontait vraiment le moral, cependant, c'était que Vahe serait certainement surpris quand il se rendrait compte qu'il se rendait à Floraville plutôt qu'à Voilaroc. Et alors, si j'étais un peu rancunier? C'était bien fait pour lui, pour avoir battu Piédestal en un coup comme ça.


	4. Brumeux D'Ici

_Note : "It" est un pronom que l'on utilise pour désigner objets, animaux, et donc Pokémon. Mais le seul équivalent français de "it", c'est "ça", et on l'utilise pas trop pour les animaux... vous verrez de quoi je parle :)_

Que devrait-être mon second Pokémon? Je n'étais pas sûr. Je savais qu'il devait être capable de facilement battre un Pokémon eau, mais en dehors de ça, j'étais dans le flou. Deux types me venaient à l'esprit quand on parlait d'avantage sur l'eau: plante, et électricité. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres, mais je n'étais pas un expert. Plante et électricité avaient tous deux leurs avantages et faiblesses, bien sûr, et je devais essayer de trouver quelque chose qui n'aurait pas de faiblesse que Piédestal ne pourrait pas combler.

La solution immédiate était simple, pensais-je: un Pokémon plante. Ils étaient principalement faibles face aux types feu, et Des avait prouvé qu'il était capable de battre la plupart d'entre avec une bonne attaque sol.

Plus j'y pensais, plus l'idée me plaisait. Un Pokémon plante serait bien. Entre les deux, je pouvais facilement couvrir presque tous les types. Ça voulait dire que je pouvais participer (équitablement) aux combats doubles, aussi! C'était cette pensée, plus que toutes les autres, qui me décida.

"Le dresseur au Chamallot—il est prêt!" Appela l'Infirmière Joëlle. D'abord, je l'ignorai complètement. J'étais trop perdu dans mes plans pour le futur pour faire le lien. "...De qui était-ce le Chamallot?" tenta-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois attirant mon attention.

"Oh! Mon Chamallot!" Je me levai, m'attirant quelques ricanements. Pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un idiot. Eh bien, j'allais leur montrer à tous—pas juste à ces sales snobinards avec qui je partageais le Centre à ce moment-là—ils avaient tort! J'étais le prochain maître Pokémon, après tout.

"Voilà ton garçon," Infirmière Joëlle dit avec un sourire, faisant rouler la pokéball le long du comptoir. Je l'attrapai, les yeux comme attirés par elle.

"...Garçon."

"Oui, garçon. Oh, ne connaissais-tu pas le genre de ton Chamallot?"

Non, à vrai dire. Je l'avais appelé "lui" de façon neutre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'avais déjà l'attention de plus d'un curieux, alors je n'allais pas l'admettre à voix haute. Dans les précédents Centres, je n'avais pas eu à m'occuper de ça; habituellement j'attendais juste au comptoir que Piédestal soit totalement soigné, et l'Infirmière me le - le! - rendait avec un "voilà" et un sourire.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas choisi un nom de fille.

"Oh, bien sûr que si. Je n'avais juste pas entendu," mentis-je, roulant la pokéball d'avant en arrière entre mes mains. "Merci, Infirmière Joëlle. Mais—j'ai une question, avant de partir."

"Oh? Je serai ravie de rendre service!" Pépia-t-elle, le Leveinard à ses côtés acquiesçant vigoureusement.

"Quel genre de Pokémon plante vit près d'ici?"

"Hmm..." Elle tapota son menton, y réfléchissant une seconde. "Eh bien... il y a presque toujours des Rozbouton autour. Probablement ton meilleur pari, puisqu'ils sont si communs. Aussi... parfois, des dresseurs viennent avec un Tournegrin ou un Grainipiot. Mais j'ai bien peur que seulement ces trois-là me viennent à l'esprit."

"Merci."

Aucun d'entre eux ne me semblait particulièrement attirant. Ils évoluaient tous en quelque chose d'autre—n'est-ce pas?—mais je n'avais pas très envie de jouer avec des bébés Pokémon en attendant que ça arrive. Je voulais quelque chose de fort, tout de suite. Après tout, si Des ne pouvait pas se battre contre les Pokémon eau, nous serions handicapés contre les pêcheurs et autres spécialistes de ce genre. Je voulais une solution rapide à ce problème.

Alors que je quittai le Centre Pokémon, je me dis que j'avais deux choix. Enfin, trois, vraiment, mais j'avais déjà rejeté l'idée de dresser un Rozbouton, Tournegrin ou Grainipiot. Mes deux restant: en acheter un auprès d'un éleveur, ou continuer de voyager et espérer avoir de la chance.

J'avais pas mal d'argent, même après avoir perdu contre ce dresseur. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir assez pour un bon Pokémon plante, cependant, et il me fallait en garder un peu pour la nourriture et les médicaments. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, voyager et espérer de ne pas tomber sur le moindre Pokémon eau était également peu attirant.

À la réflexion, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un bon Pokémon plante. Ce serait probablement une bonne idée de faire une liste d'additions potentielles à mon équipe...

"Hey, Des? Voici notre problème." Nous étions de nouveau près de l'endroit de notre combat contre l'autre dresseur; c'était là où nous étions à l'aise, même malgré la défaite. De plus, la plupart des Pokémon sauvages nous y laissaient tranquilles. Je suppose que c'était notre 'territoire'. "On a besoin d'un autre Pokémon. Un type plante. Mais... ceux qui sont autour d'ici sont nuls, et ils sont faibles, et pas super mignons, non plus. On veut quelque chose qui ait l'air bien à côté de toi, hein?"

"...Cha," Des répondit avec indifférence.

J'étais habitué à ses réponses désintéressée, alors je continuai juste de parler. "Ouais. Alors soit on se ruine en en achetant un, ou on voyage ailleurs pour essayer d'en attraper un. Ou je suppose qu'on pourrait devenir des voleurs et chaparder celui de quelqu'un d'autre—"

C'est alors que la chose la plus étrange arriva. Piédestal lâcha un souffle de cendre et frappa le sol avec sa patte avant. C'était suffisant pour attirer mon attention, mais alors que je me tournai vers lui, il cracha une petite Flammèche. Sur moi.

Le temps que je réalise ce qui s'était passé, ma veste flambait bel et bien. Avec un cri et trébuchant presque sur mes propres pieds, je parvins à l'éteindre avant d'être brûlé aussi. Piédestal sautilla—aussi rapidement qu'un Chamallot comme lui était capable—jusqu'à moi, sur mes mains et genoux, me sentant trahi. "Cha _mallot_."

Je me tournai vers lui. Il me retourna mon regard, les paupières lourdes.

Non seulement avais-je été attaqué par mon propre Pokémon, il s'agissait du premier témoignage d'émotion sérieuse de l'habituellement impassible Chamallot. Il était en colère. _En colère_. Contre moi—probablement parce que j'avais blagué (enfin, _à moitié_ blagué) et suggéré de voler le Pokémon de quelqu'un d'autre...

"Tu as ton propre code d'honneur, hein?" Demandai-je, offrant un sourire tremblant. Des hocha la tête, ses oreilles rondes en mouvement.

"Cha!" Maintenant que j'étais conscient du fait que oui, il avait des émotions, je pouvais voir un peu de suffisance dans ses yeux. Même s'ils avaient toujours l'air assez vides. Okay, très vides, mais il fallait juste que je m'y habitue. Après tout, on formait une équipe. Piédestal était mon premier Pokémon, et rien ne changerait ça, autre Pokémon ou pas.

Mais cet 'autre Pokémon' était définitivement nécessaire si on voulait survivre dans le vrai monde.


	5. Vert Et Bleu

Le jour suivant, je ressorti ma liste. C'était _la_ liste. Celle que j'avais utilisée pour choisir (enfin, essayer de choisir) mon starter. Je la lis dans son entièreté à Des, observant avec attention la moindre réaction. Il n'y en eut aucune. Il ne me vint pas à l'esprit qu'il ne connaissait peut-être aucune de ces espèces; si moi, un enfant de onze ans, les connaissais, je pensais qu'il se devait de les connaître également. Courtoisie professionnelle, pas vrai?

Bien sûr, les Pokémon plante dans la liste étaient peu nombreux. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais penché vers les "meilleurs" types (enfin, les plus offensifs) jusqu'à maintenant.

"...Saquedeneu..."

Voilà. Saquedeneu était le seul Pokémon plante (à ma connaissance) que j'aimais bien, sans compter les évolutions. Ce qui me donnait tout un tas d'autres problèmes. J'avais un faible pour Empiflor, mais ça voulait dire que j'aurai à entraîner un Chétiflor jusqu'à ce qu'il évolue _deux_ fois. Je n'avais pas autant de temps. Il y avait aussi l'évolution plante d'Évoli, mais encore, c'était une évolution, et les Évoli étaient rares et chers, de toute façon.

À la réflexion, les Saquedeneu ne courraient pas les rues, non plus.

Je baissai la tête, déçu. Si Piédestal n'était pas là, j'aurai vraiment pu envisager de voler un Pokémon. (En plus de ne pas être un expert, je ne suis pas non plus un saint.) Je n'avais ni le temps, ni la patience de m'occuper d'un pauvre bébé Pokémon plante, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un que je ne connaissais pas bien. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec quelque chose qui n'évoluerait pas en pure merveille.

"Un Arcko pourrait être cool," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, tentant de redescendre l'insaisissable second Pokémon de son piédestal mental. En vain; je voulais un Pokémon cool, et j'en aurai un. Un Arcko ne ferait pas l'affaire. Aucun des starters plante n'était vraiment fort, non plus, jusqu'à leur seconde ou troisième évolution. "Argh! Je n'ai pas le _temps_ pour ça!"

Grognant et soufflant, je sautai sur mes pieds, attrapai mes affaires, et me tournai vers Piédestal. Il pencha simplement la tête sur le côté, impassible.

"Allez, Des! On va à la chasse à la plante. Je m'en fiche si cette recherche nous prends des années ou si elle s'étale sur des continents, j'aurai ce Pokémon plante!"

Peut-être que mes mots étaient un peu impétueux, et faux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer des années à chasser un Pokémon particulier. Je ne voulais pas non plus parcourir le monde. Je voulais juste vraiment en finir avec cette recherche pour que le vrai dressage commence enfin.

Des et moi nous dirigeâmes en premier à Féli-Cité. C'était une ville assez grande, après tout, et c'était la capitale de la télévision du pays. Il pourrait y avoir des publicités pour des éleveurs vendant des Pokémon plante; je pourrai avoir de la chance.

Il y avait certainement une sorte de chance avec nous ce jour-là. On n'était à peine dans la ville depuis dix minutes qu'un combat parvint à nous arrêter. Non, nous n'avions pas été défiés, et nous n'avions défiés personne - en réalité, nous n'étions que de simples, innocents passants, attrapés dans le feu de l'action.

Un duo de dresseurs s'affrontait juste à la sortie du Centre Pokémon. L'un était une fille, probablement plus vieille que moi de juste quelques années, et l'autre un garçon d'à peu près le même âge. Le combat avait l'air d'avoir tout juste commencé.

La fille, cheveux noirs attachés à l'arrière de sa tête et yeux auburn étincelant, s'écria, "Rosée! Crocs Givres!" Le Crocrodil devant elle se jeta en avant et planta ses crocs dans son adversaire, un Pokémon vert à quatre pattes avec une grosse fleur sur le dos. L'autre Pokémon donna un cri de détresse, tentant de le faire lâcher, mais en vain.

"Relax, Holly. Utilise Tranch'Herbe," dit le dresseur. Il avait l'air complètement calme, tandis que l'autre dresseuse tapait du pied dans sa frustration. Le Pokémon vert—un Pokémon plante, réalisai-je avec une certaine joie—lâcha un barrage de feuilles tranchantes, en plein dans la gueule et le visage du Crocrodil. Il lâcha prise sur le coup, ses pattes griffues volant à son visage.

"Pistolet à O!" Le Pokémon plante s'écarta d'un bond, mais le Crocrodil furieux le suivit à la trace. À ce point-là, Des et moi n'étions plus les seuls spectateurs, alors nous devions continuellement jouer des bras pour retourner au premier rang. Je ne voulais pas rater ce combat. Non seulement était-il cool à regarder, mais il y avait un Pokémon plante! Il avait l'air fort, et vraiment cool, aussi. Il fallait que je sache ce que c'était.

Le Pokémon plante esquivait toujours, agaçant encore plus le type eau - et sa dresseuse. "Ugh - Rosée, attaque Vibraqua!"

Le Crocrodil acquiesça et sauta en l'air, atterrissant dans un splash, même s'il n'y avait pas d'eau... pas encore. Il créa sa propre flaque, qui s'élargit jusqu'à devenir une petite vague, s'éloignant de lui en un cercle parfait. Le Pokémon plante regarda sur les côtés, inquiet, et fut finalement touché. Il trébucha, tentant de se redresser, mais ses pieds plats l'empêchaient d'obtenir la traction nécessaire sur le béton glissant.

La plupart de la foule reculait également; l'attaque eau ne s'était pas arrêtée après avoir atteint sa cible. C'était seulement à hauteur de genoux, cependant, alors personne ne paniquait vraiment.

Excepté Piédestal et moi.

Avec un glapissement peu flatteur, je me dépêchai de me pencher pour le soulever, avant de me rendre compte qu'il pesait bien plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mon jean et mes chaussures étaient trempés à cause de l'attaque. Mais tomber et avoir Des m'atterrir dessus fit plus mal que l'attaque Vibraqua elle-même. Enfin, mon Chamallot était toujours conscient, bon point. Même si on était à côté d'un Centre, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre nous ne rate le partenaire potentiel.

"Des—descends—" Il obtempéra immédiatement, et l'oxygène regagna mon corps. Je m'assis, grognant non seulement à cause du bleu que j'avais sûrement gagné, mais aussi parce que le sol mouillé me donnait l'air d'avoir été jeté dans une piscine.

"Mallot," Dit Des joyeusement, me donnant un coup de boule. Il se moquait de moi, ou me remerciait. Je n'étais pas sûr.

"...Dis, Des, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce Pokémon plante là-bas? Il est plutôt cool, non?"

"Cha."

"Je suis sérieux. Il nous en faut un."

"Cha-mallot." Il toisait le Pokémon plante—qui avait riposté contre le Crocrodil en l'endormant et avait toujours l'air d'avoir du mal à se déplacer sur le sol mouillé—avec ce qui semblait être du dédain. Bien sûr, avec ses paupières lourdes, ça aurait pu être le coup de foudre. J'étais peut-être conscient qu'il avait des émotions, mais ça ne signifiait pas que je savais les différencier.

Le combat s'acheva à l'éveil du Crocrodil, lorsqu'il planta un Crocs Givres dans la fleur du Pokémon plante, juste au moment où il libérait un autre barrage de feuilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs. C'était un double K.O. La foule se dispersa lentement, mais seuls les non-dresseurs partirent tout de suite. Les vétérans restèrent derrière pour féliciter les deux adversaires, tandis que les dresseurs plus jeunes et récents restaient plantés là pour les observer ouvertement avec admiration.

"Alors, t'as fini d'être en colère maintenant?" Le dresseur demanda à sa rivale. Elle croisa les bras et détourna son regard avec un soupir. "Allez, Brenna, sourit un peu..."

Seuls quelques dresseurs restèrent une fois que la foule comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un conflit personnel. C'était mieux de ne pas s'en mêler. Je n'étais pas dissuadé, toutefois, et m'approchai directement du garçon blond. Piédestal resta à une distance raisonnable derrière moi, toujours méfiant du Crocrodil, même s'il était inconscient. Il ne s'approcha que lorsque la fille le rappela à sa pokéball. "Excusez-moi—"

Ils se retournèrent de concert. J'hésitai, mais restai déterminé. Si je ne découvrais pas l'identité de ce Pokémon plante, je risquai de rester un dresseur inquiet et se méfiant de l'eau pour le reste de ma vie.

"C'était quoi, le Pokémon plante que tu as utilisé?"

"...un autre bleu, hein," le garçon commenta avec un sourire paresseux.

"Je croyais que c'était le surnom de Cora," la fille dit d'un ton tranchant avant que j'aie la chance de répondre.

"Eh bien, c'est plus un titre, à vrai dire, et ça fait suffisamment longtemps qu'elle s'entraîne pour que—"

"Pardon, le Pokémon?" Les conflits personnels ne devraient pas se mélanger avec les Pokémon, même accidentellement. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise de m'être fait appeler un "bleu"—quoi que ça soit—et d'avoir entendu les commentaires hargneux de la fille. "C'est tout ce que je veux savoir..."

"Est-ce que c'est ton Chamallot?" demanda le garçon, ignorant ma question une fois encore. D'un signe de la tête, il désigna Piédestal, qui se tenait serré contre mon jean mouillé, les regardant avec méfiance. "Pas étonnant que tu veuilles un type plante. Désolé, gamin, mais Holly n'est ni à vendre ni à échanger."

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" Répliquai-je chaudement, plus mécontent de ne pas avoir pensé à l'échange qu'à son assomption. "Je voulais juste savoir de quelle espèce est, euh, Holly."

"Oh. C'est tout?" Et il ne répondait toujours pas. Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne. "Herbizarre. Deuxième évolution de Bulbizarre, le bleu. Bonne chance pour en trouver un à Sinnoh, par contre; ils sont plutôt rares dans le coin. Ce serait mieux pour toi d'attraper un natif."

Le problème était que je ne voulais _pas_ d'un natif; ils craignaient tous. Mais au moins j'avais un nom, maintenant, et je savais qu'ils venaient de Kanto. Et c'était presque aussi important : je me rappelais de la perspective d'un échange. Peut-être pouvais-je attraper un Pokémon du coin et l'échanger contre un Bulbizarre—ou un Herbizarre!—avec la GTS ou un truc du style. Un Herbizarre nécessitait une évolution, par contre, ce qui était un peu agaçant. Mais ça avait l'air d'en valoir la peine. (Et c'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup plus de choix.)

"Euh, merci, mais je pense que je vais essayer de trouver un Herbizarre..." Je commençai à m'éloigner, surtout à cause du regard noir que la fille avait posé sur le garçon. Leur dispute était loin d'être finie, et le combat n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup aidé. Piédestal s'était si fermement accroché à ma jambe, cependant, que je réussi à trébucher, tombant pour la deuxième fois à cause de lui.

Les dresseurs plus âgés rirent tous les deux, offrant de m'aider à me relever. J'avais mon orgueil, toutefois, et m'enfuis avec Des dans sa pokéball avant que plus de malchance ne s'abatte sur moi.

Un Herbizarre, hein? C'était envisageable. J'avais soit besoin d'en acheter un à quelqu'un—si c'était l'évolution d'un starter de Kanto, ils ne devaient pas être si chers, pas vrai?—ou attraper quelque chose pour l'échanger. Mais le premier choix me semblait être le meilleur, puisqu'il n'impliquait pas de cinquième roue du carrosse, en quelques sortes.

"Cha," dit Des platement, agitant ses oreilles rondes.

"Ouais, allons-y. Il faut qu'on trouve un Herbizarre." L'Herbizarre fut alors placé avec précarité sur son éminent piédestal alors que nous entrions joyeusement dans le Centre.


	6. Résolutions Alternées

"Hey, je cherche un Herbizarre."

"Casse-toi, gamin. J'échange seulement contre un Tropius." Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un Tropius.

"Euh, bonjour, j'ai vu votre pub à la télévision pour votre Herbizarre—?"

"Oh, désolé. Je l'ai déjà vendu..." Il était trop cher pour moi, de toute façon.

"Donc vous êtes un éleveur? Vous auriez pas un Bulbizarre ou un Herbizarre?"

"J'vends pas d'évos, mais j'ai pas de Bulba, non plus. D'solé." Je n'en voulais pas de toi, de toute façon; j'aurai trop peur qu'il ait attrapé ton accent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux contre ton Herbizarre? Je peux échanger."

"Je doute que tu aies ce que je cherche. Désolé, débutant." Je ne voulais pas échanger avec un snobinard, non plus.

Pourtant, alors que la semaine approchait sa fin, je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'une vérité irrévocable. Je n'obtiendrai pas d'Herbizarre si facilement. Même après m'être préparé à accepter un Bulbizarre, chacune de mes offres était platement refusée. Et puisque j'étais dans la ville, aussi, je n'avais pas l'occasion de combattre; mon argent se dilapidait à chaque repas ingéré. Je doutais de pouvoir obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un œuf de Rozbouton avec le peu de monnaie qui restait dans mes poches.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, je partis lentement dans la direction du centre Pokémon. Si je n'y avais pas obtenu une chambre gratuitement, j'aurai probablement fini fauché il y a longtemps. C'était une petite chose pour laquelle j'étais reconnaissant.

Je n'étais pas motivé pour sortir, faire des combats, et revenir avec de l'argent, juste pour être rejeté à nouveau. Je savais que je n'avais pas le courage pour ça, et il me restait tout juste assez d'argent pour un jour ou deux de nourriture. Et puis, la gratuité d'une chambre au Centre Pokémon ne durait qu'une semaine. Je serai viré le lendemain soir, peu importe l'argent que j'avais.

Je n'avais même pas sorti Des de la journée. J'étais trop déprimé, et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à deviner ses expressions et humeurs. Et puis, je doute qu'il aurait beaucoup aidé. J'aurai peut-être pu obtenir une chance de l'échanger, mais peu importe son manque d'émotion, jamais, jamais je ne l'échangerai. Sans Piédestal, le besoin d'un Pokémon plante était discutable, en plus.

"Hey, t'as l'air triste." Je levai la tête. C'était un homme assis en tailleur devant une boîte en carton, habillé du mélange le plus bizarre que j'avais jamais vu. Tout en couleurs vives et patchwork, sous une vieille blouse de laboratoire. Il me sourit. Je tentai d'y répondre, mais je dû échouer misérablement, parce que son propre sourire faiblit avant de tomber complètement. "Aïe. Mauvaise journée?"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

"Je sais comment te remonter le moral."

"Ah, vraiment." Dire que je ne le croyais pas serait un euphémisme. Un gros. J'étais peut-être du genre à m'enthousiasmer pour ce qui était des Pokémon, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions pour les humains, et je n'étais pas naïf. "À moins que tu aies un Herbizarre sous cette cape—"

"Non, non. Je ne fais pas affaire avec des Pokémon de Kanto; ils sont trop déplaisants et nerveux. Et un Pokémon de Sinnoh? Je peux te garantir qu'il a été attrapé ici."

"Non merci. Je suis fauché, de toute façon."

"Allez, gamin. Renverse-moi cette grimace!"

Je posai mon sac à dos et me mis en équilibre sur les mains.

"Content?" Demandai-je, juste avant d'osciller et de tomber.

"Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'être content," répondit-il, même si je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "C'est toi. Tu as parlé d'un Herbizarre? Pourquoi t'en veux un? Ils sont pas super communs par ici."

"J'ai besoin d'un super Pokémon plante pour mon équipe. J'ai un Chamallot, et il est très, très faible face aux attaques eau, et un Pokémon plante ne le serait pas." Je me relevai, me dépoussiérant, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas grimacer. Et voilà, quelques bleus de plus. Bientôt, je serai un grand bleu géant.

"Si tu veux un Pokémon plante—j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut!"

"Non merci."

"Mais regarde! Il est génial!" Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter ou protester, il avait lancé une pokéball devant lui. Une petite chose trapue, laide et verte avec le pire air renfrogné que j'avais jamais vu en sortit. Je reculai de quelques pas; il avait l'air féroce à ce point. "Tu vois? Fraîchement capturé, et de Sinnoh, en plus. Pas de starter snob de Kanto."

"C'est..." Y'avait-il un terme adéquat pour décrire l'horrible petite chose assise sur la boîte? Laid? Non— si on lui donnait un bain et qu'il souriait, il aurait peut-être été aussi mignon et inutile que les autres Pokémon plante. Méchant? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. "Il fait un peu… peur."

"Ohh. Tu n'as jamais vu de Balignon? Ils ont tous la même tête."

Il y avait toute une espèce de Pokémon qui avait l'air si malveillant? Je reculai de quelques pas, au cas où il avait une maladie, avec son regard qui disait "Je vais te mordre, très vite". "N-non, jamais..." Si c'était nécessaire, je pouvais toujours libérer Des et le faire cuire, s'il essayait d'attaquer...

"Eh bien, je peux te garantir que ma Carlita est la plus gentille, mignonne, bien élevée des Balignon de tout Sinnoh. Elle a même du talent! Regarde. Carlita, danse, chérie!"

J'hésitais entre rire et m'enfuir en hurlant à ce point.

Soudainement, le Balignon se tourna vers moi et effectua quelque chose qui ressemblait à une révérence. Alors qu'il—enfin, elle—relevait la tête, le froncement de sourcil était devenu le plus brillant et joyeux des sourires que j'avais jamais vu sur un Pokémon. (J'étais presque terrifié à ce point.) Elle sautilla alors sur une courte petite patte trois pas à gauche, puis encore trois à droite. Elle tournoya—du moins ses petites feuilles ressemblaient à une jupe—puis fit un saut pour compléter le numéro de danse.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce tu penses de Carlita?"

Carlita arborait à nouveau sa grimace silencieuse, le regard noir, me défiant de répondre. Instinctivement j'attrapai la pokéball de Piédestal, la tenant devant moi comme un bouclier.

Puis, la plus horrible des choses arriva. C'était encore plus horrible que de recevoir un Chamallot en starter un an trop tard, ou de perdre si pitoyablement contre ce Psykokwak, ou même de gâcher une semaine à chercher un Herbizarre.

L'homme rappela Carlita à sa pokéball avec une main, puis tendit l'autre pour arracher celle de Des de mes mains. "Un échange? Ça me convient. Un Chamallot, hein? Bon deal. Merci, gamin."


	7. La Distance Entre Toi Et Moi

Je fixai la pokéball entre mes mains. Elle était fraîche au contact, contrairement à celle de Des, qui était presque toujours chaude (mais plus parce qu'elle était dans ma poche qu'à cause de sa chaleur). Elle était peut-être exactement de la même taille et probablement du même poids, mais c'était presque blasphématoire de tenir celle-ci plutôt que celle de mon Chamallot.

"H-Hey!" M'exclamai-je, mais ça ressemblait plus à un glapissement qu'à autre chose. Je ne _voulais_ _pas_ de ce petit Balignon en colère qui pouvait danser. Je voulais Piédestal. Ma tête se redressa d'un coup, mes yeux furieux—mais l'homme n'était plus derrière sa boîte en carton. "Hey!" Cette fois, c'était définitivement plus fort, mais tout de même plus aigu que ma voix habituelle. Quelques passants se retournèrent pour m'observer.

Je regardai autour de moi, et repérai une blouse de laboratoire abimée se fondant dans la foule. Je bondis sur mes pieds et courut aveuglément dans cette direction, le cœur battant dans mes oreilles. Piédestal—mon Pokémon, le mien—venait de m'être pris. Volé. Enfin, échangé, mais ce n'était pas un échange consenti. Ce qui rendait la chose illégale à mes yeux, aussi illégal qu'un meurtre ou une trahison. (En ignorant le fait que j'avais envisagé de voler auparavant; ç'avait été une plaisanterie.)

"Arrêtez!" Criai-je avec désespoir, tentant de me frayer un chemin entre les piétons tout en gardant son dos dans ma ligne de mire. Ce n'était pas un athlète si un enfant de onze ans était capable d'(à peu près) le suivre, mais je n'allais pas regarder les dents d'un Ponyta donné. "Arrêtez! Au voleur!"

Ça, plus que mes faibles "arrêtez!", attira l'attention des gens. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à temps pour apercevoir un homme et un enfant passer en courant, mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, vraiment. À moins que l'un d'entre eux n'appelle la police ou quelque chose du genre. Les trottoirs étaient de plus en plus bondés au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait du centre-ville, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils soient impraticables. C'était l'heure de pointe, après tout, alors tout était noir de monde. Ce qui m'offrit l'avantage grâce à ma petite taille; je pouvais passer les gens plus facilement que lui.

"Au voleur! Arrêtez-le!" Continuai-je de crier, au moins pour attirer l'attention; peut-être qu'un spectateur curieux se placerait dans son chemin afin de voir pourquoi je criais. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Finalement, il abandonna les trottoirs et courut sur la route. Les voitures avançaient plutôt lentement, à cause des embouteillages, mais l'homme se fit presque écraser quand même. Je le suivis sans y réfléchir, mais je pris la route devant une voiture arrêtée, au moins. Il s'esquiva derrière un taxi et atteint l'autre côté; je dû sauter sur un capot pour pouvoir le garder en vue. L'homme courut dans un centre commercial. C'était à la fois bon et mauvais; ça me permettait de faire du bruit à l'intérieur, où il y avait une plus grande chance que quelqu'un nous arrête tous les deux, mais ça signifiait aussi plus d'endroits pour se cacher.

Je fonçai dans le magasin juste au moment où je vis sa blouse disparaître dans l'escalator. "Que quelqu'un l'arrête!" Glapis-je, sans prendre le temps de le désigner à qui que ce soit. À ce point, je ne faisais rien de plus que crier et courir. Même si quelqu'un l'arrêtait, je n'étais pas prêt d'abandonner; j'avais bien l'intention de lui mettre un coup de pied au visage pour avoir pris Des, déjà.

Le temps que j'atteigne l'étage supérieur, une bagarre avait éclaté. Haletant, je grimpai le reste de l'escalator. L'homme aux vêtements en patchwork était cloué au sol, même qu'il se débattait toujours, par un autre homme. Un genou s'enfonçait dans le dos du voleur, et une main s'attelait furieusement à libérer la pokéball—la pokéball de Des—de sa poigne. Les deux criaient, et déjà des gens se rassemblaient, murmurant entre eux.

"Lâchez-moi! C'est une agression, une agression!"

"Lâchez la pokéball et peut-être que je ne vous casserai pas les doigts!"

"Vous avez entendu ça—agression! Il me menace! Il me—ow!"

"Lâchez la pokéball."

Je maintins une distance prudente, à moitié caché derrière une paire de femmes. Maintenant, même alors que le voleur de Piédestal avait été arrêté, j'avais encore plus peur. L'homme qui l'avait arrêté était encore plus effrayant. Et alors s'il semblait être en train de l'aider? Il avait l'air prêt à tuer—et je ne le connaissais pas. Il semblait être le parfait exemple de l'assassin dérangé dont mes parents m'avaient toujours dit de me méfier.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé la police?" Demanda l'une des femmes à voix basse, jetant un œil nerveux à la lutte.

L'autre acquiesça. "Oh, oui, j'ai vu deux ou trois filles le faire quand il l'a attaqué."

Soudain, l'homme cloué au sol, le voleur, lâcha finalement la pokéball. Elle roula de ses doigts, juste de quelques centimètres, mais assez loin pour l'empêcher de la récupérer à moins de repousser son agresseur avant. Par chanceuse coïncidence, elle s'était un peu rapprochée de moi.

Par une autre heureuse coïncidence, les deux femmes devant moi—que je ne pouvais dépasser sans les alerter—décidèrent de partir. Elles s'éloignèrent avec appréhension, marmonnant entre elles quelque chose concernant se faire attraper sur la scène. Peu m'importait. La pokéball de Piédestal n'était qu'à environ un mètre devant moi, un bond rapide en avant et une fuite en arrière. Personne ne serait capable de m'arrêter, et certainement pas les deux hommes au sol.

Je m'accroupi, et bondit en avant. Mon Chamallot était de retour dans mes mains avant que quiconque ne remarque que j'avais quitté la foule. Mais, juste au moment où je me tournais pour m'enfuir, je sentis quelque chose comme du fer agripper le dos de mon t-shirt.

"Et où est ce que tu penses aller?"

Le cœur battant, je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule. C'était l'homme qui avait attaqué l'autre pour la pokéball de Des. Une pensée me vint alors—et s'il l'avait arrêté uniquement pour pouvoir _lui_ la voler?

"Est-ce que c'est ton Pokémon là-dedans?"

"O-Oui monsieur." Ma voix n'aurait pas pu être plus similaire à celle d'un Wattouat effrayé.

"Peux-tu le prouver?"

"O-Oui. C'est mon Chamallot."

"Et cette autre pokéball que tu tiens?" demanda-t-il, yeux de glace plongés dans les miens. Je me détournai hâtivement de lui, conscient à nouveau que je tenais la pokéball du Balignon. De Carlita.

"Un-Un Balignon."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!" Tels les nuages s'écartant pour laisser passer le soleil, les spectateurs s'éparpillèrent tandis qu'un Agent Jenny marchait au travers. Son Caninos grognait, se tenant anormalement près de ses jambes. Elle souleva son menton et nous jeta un regard noir, plantant ses mains gantées sur ses hanches. Elle n'attendit pas une réponse de notre part. "Il semblerait que ça soit un conflit. Non seulement dans un lieu public, mais aussi entre dresseurs, n'est-ce pas? Et un gosse, aussi. Lâchez-le, monsieur. Maintenant."

Je me serai probablement enfui, sur le champ, si le Caninos ne m'avait pas bloqué le chemin.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai au commissariat de Féli-Cité, songeant à mon appel téléphonique. Devrais-je appeler mes parents, ou sauter les étapes et appeler les pompes funèbres? J'étais certainement mort dans les deux cas.

...Au moins j'avais récupéré Piédestal, pas vrai?


	8. Faux Départs Signifie Meilleurs Amis

"Okay, vous trois. Racontez-moi."

L'agent Jenny nous fit nous asseoir tous les trois dans une pièce en béton dénuée de fenêtre. En fait, seuls le voleur et moi étions assis; l'autre homme se tenait appuyé contre le mur derrière nous, maussade, et l'Agent Jenny faisait les cent pas de l'autre côté de la table. Nous étions tous les trois menottés.

Une bonne chose, néanmoins, était que j'avais eu l'autorisation de garder mes Pokémon—Des et Carlita. Je ne savais pas lequel était vraiment _à moi_ , mais j'étais sûr que la gentille agente nous aiderait avec ça. ...Si son regard ne nous tuait pas avant.

"...Personne ne parle?"

"Je vois pas pourquoi on a tous les trois été arrêtés," marmonna l'homme derrière moi. Je m'agitai sur ma chaise, secrètement d'accord. "Je rendais un service public. Cet homme est un voleur recherché, et il y a une récompense, pas vrai? Je voulais juste le remettre à la police—et avoir cet argent."

"Ce n'était pas une annonce 'Mort ou Vif'," claqua Jenny. "Vous l'avez chargé, lui avez cassé un doigt, tordu un poignet, et créé une scène. Qui sait quoi d'autre."

"Il ne voulait pas lâcher la pokéball."

"Quelle pokéball?"

"Celle d'un Chamallot. Je crois qu'elle appartient au gamin." Ça me prit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de moi. Quand je le fis, je me rapetissai plus encore dans ma chaise.

"Pourquoi l'avait-il, alors?" demanda-t-elle, désignant le voleur.

"J'ai présumé qu'il l'avait volé. C'est un _voleur_."

"Je l'ai échangé, en toute bonne foi," dit-il, parlant pour la première fois pour se défendre.

"C'est faux!" Marmonnai-je sombrement, lui jetant un regard noir. "Tu as volé Piédestal—"

" _Piédestal_?" Répéta l'Agent Jenny, clignant des yeux. Je fermai immédiatement la bouche, rougissant. Elle soupira, se frottant les tempes. "...Okay, nous sommes tous des gens civilisés, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne racontons-nous pas l'histoire tour à tour, et après on verra s'il y'a une once de vérité dans tout ça."

Je fus choisi pour commencer, probablement à cause de mon âge et de mon rôle apparent de victime. Pas que je m'en plaigne. L'expérience était déjà suffisamment mauvaise; je n'avais pas besoin d'être accusé en plus de ça. Mais je ravalai mes émotions, et dit la vérité, et fut un dresseur honnête. Plus que les deux autres.

Le temps qu'on ait fini de parler—et de se disputer, puisque nous avions naturellement des rapports contradictoires—mon estomac grognait et ma gorge était douloureuse. Il devait être tard, mais il n'y avait pas d'horloge, et mon téléphone avait déjà été confisqué.

Il semblait que le voleur était vraiment renommé en tant que tel, et que l'autre homme était après la récompense. Apparemment, c'était le style du voleur; échanger illégalement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un Pokémon rare, puis le vendre sur le marché noir. Je me considérai chanceux qu'il ait été attrapé, même si on avait tous fini en détention.

"Pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de faire toute une scène, alors?" Ça se voyait que l'agent commençait à en avoir marre de nous. Je songeai (assez naïvement) que c'était un bon signe, que peut-être elle nous laisserait partir, alors. Ah, être jeune et innocent.

"C'était pas intentionnel."

"Il a commencé, de toute façon."

Nous passâmes donc tous les trois la nuit derrière les barreaux. Mes deux Pokémon—ou mon seul, peu importe—furent finalement confisqués, et je n'eus pas de dernier repas, non plus. Je ne pris pas la peine de gâcher mon appel téléphonique. Je me roulai en boule dans la fine couverture sur le lit dur, jurant de ne plus jamais, _jamais_ avoir de problème avec la loi. Même si ce n'était vraiment _pas_ de ma faute.

Ce voleur se porterait mieux en espérant de ne jamais me croiser dans une ruelle sombre, également.

-.-.-

Le matin suivant, le chasseur de prime et moi fûmes relâchés. Pas le voleur. J'étais apparemment le seul à en être content, puisque le chasseur de prime n'eut jamais sa récompense et que le voleur, bien sûr, finit en prison. Mais c'était bien fait, après avoir essayé de voler _mon_ Des.

Mais alors, juste au moment où je quittai le commissariat, une pensée me frappa.

Je regardai les _deux_ pokéballs dans mes mains.

"Agent Jenny!" Interpellai-je, retournant directement à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce—oh, c'est toi. Tu peux partir, tu sais." Elle leva la tête d'abord, mais son expression se teinta d'indifférence à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que le gamin qu'elle avait arrêté par erreur.

"Celui-là... Le Balignon n'est pas... Il n'est pas vraiment à moi." Maintenant que j'avais été volé, je ne voulais pas voler d'autres gens, même si c'était une rétribution du karma. Je serai certain de rester du côté de la lumière pour le reste de ma vie—ou jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin d'un autre Pokémon, peut-être.

"À qui est-ce qu'il appartient, alors?"

"Je... ne sais pas?" Le voleur avait dit qu'il avait échangé Carlita, alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait arnaqué quelqu'un d'autre?

"Donne-moi la pokéball." Elle la posa sur une machine et tapa quelques touches sur l'ordinateur. Je m'agitai nerveusement, roulant la balle de Des entre mes mains. Le processus prit un temps infini, et je ne savais même pas à quel genre de réponse je m'attendais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que le Balignon—même si elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit gremlin diabolique—retourne dans les mains de quelqu'un qui n'était pas son propriétaire. De plus, si le voleur la récupérait, il ne ferait que voler le Pokémon de quelqu'un d'autre avec. "Eh bien, il semblerait que toutes traces de la pokéball ou du Pokémon ont été effacées. C'est impossible de retrouver son propriétaire original maintenant."

"Alors... Alors quoi?"

L'Agent Jenny regarda son écran d'ordinateur, sourcils vaguement froncés. Elle tapota son menton d'une main, l'autre frappant quelques touches de plus. "C'est... une rare occurrence, à vrai dire, alors nous n'avons pas de protocole officiel. On pourrait le garder ici, et espérer que son propriétaire vienne le récupérer, mais je doute que ça arrive. L'arnaqueur a été tout autour de Sinnoh, alors le propriétaire est probablement loin de Féli-Cité. De plus, il a l'air d'avoir été fraîchement capturé, alors à moins qu'il fut prévu pour lui tenir compagnie, il n'y était sûrement pas encore très attaché."

Je n'enregistrai pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire, pas profondément. Je la fixais juste, roulant la pokéball de Des entre mes mains, essayant d'imaginer ce qui arriverait à Carlita. "Vous pourriez la donner à la compagnie de télévision. Elle peut danser," dis-je, un peu bêtement. Jenny me regarda durant quelques longues secondes.

"Il est très rare qu'un Pokémon soit heureux de faire carrière dans la télévision, à moins que leur dresseur ou propriétaire soit avec eux. Il-Elle-ne serait pas très heureuse, je pense," répondit-elle doucement, retirant enfin la pokéball de la machine. Puis, soudainement, elle sourit. "Demandons-lui."

"Hein?"

Avant que je ne puisse protester, le méchant petit Pokémon fut à nouveau libéré, juste devant moi. Je m'éloignai alors que Carlita se tournait pour me toiser avec un dédain évident. Encore une fois, je tins la pokéball de Des devant moi—jusqu'à ce que des évènements récents me frappent mentalement, et je la cachai alors derrière mon dos. "Tu vois? Elle t'aime bien."

"C'est de _l'amour_?"

"Caninos, demande-lui ce qu'elle veut qu'il arrive," commanda Jenny, et le canin sauta du tabouret à côté d'elle. Il s'assit près du Pokémon plante, queue broussailleuse s'agitant, et aboya une ou deux fois. Le Balignon répondit d'une voix aiguë, un peu grinçante, regardant tour à tour l'Agent Jenny et moi. À un moment, elle reproduit même sa danse, au ravissement du Caninos et de l'agent.

Quand Carlita eut fini, le Caninos ajouta quelques choses à sa propriétaire, puis regagna joyeusement sa place d'un bond. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, à part pour la danse. Apparemment, Carlita aimait danser. Elle était un mystère, excepté pour ce simple fait. Ça me fit rire, alors je dû mordre l'intérieur de ma joue; je doutais que l'agent apprécie si je ricanais au milieu du commissariat.

"Le Balignon dit qu'elle ne veut pas aller à la station de télévision—elle voudrait voyager, avec toi. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un dresseur pour elle à présent." Le fait fut ponctué par un regard de travers de Carlita. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de ça, mais peut-être que ses émotions étaient... comme celles de Des. Dures à lire. Du moins je l'espérais.

"...Sérieusement?" Demandai-je, conscient que j'avais juré de trouver un Pokémon plante. Je n'avais juste pas voulu dire un Balignon. Mais, comme Des, Carlita pourrait se révéler être un cadeau, pas vrai? Un bon Pokémon...

"Oui, sérieusement."

J'avais donc Piédestal, le Chamallot au nom qui me rappelait ma tendance à me faire des films. Mais en addition, j'avais désormais Carlita, également, le Balignon danseur. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, renversant le piédestal sur lequel Herbizarre avait été placé. Elle et Des avaient été... une surprise pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à l'un d'entre eux dans mon équipe, il y a tout juste deux mois.

Je ne ferai plus jamais, jamais l'erreur d'espérer un Pokémon super génial sur le champ, plus jamais.


	9. Ne Repose Pas Dans Nos Etoiles

"OH MON DIEU ÇA FAIT DEUX MOIS QU'ON S'ENTRAÎNE."

Piédestal et Carlita me regardèrent courir autour du camp, criant et de l'écume à la bouche. Okay, pas vraiment d'écume, mais je paniquais quand même.

Ça faisait déjà _deux mois_ que j'étais parti. Je devrais déjà être à la Ligue! Pas en train de tourner en rond dans la Forêt de Vestigion. Tous les Pokémon sauvages—sauf l'occasionnel Laporeille ou Rozbouton maladroit—nous évitaient activement à ce point, puisqu'on s'était rendus compte que Des avait l'avantage contre les types plantes et insectes assez tôt. On gagnait contre tous les Pokémon sauvages qu'on trouvait, maintenant.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, considérant que Piédestal était au niveau 16 et Carlita au niveau 20. Notre niveau était trop élevé pour la zone, je le savais, et je serai ravi d'avancer, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème. Le problème d'être perdus.

La semaine passée, par contre, j'étais plutôt fier de nos progrès. Piédestal s'était méfié de Carlita au début, mais ça lui passa quand elle le sauva en traversant la Route 205; où il y avait des Mustébouée _partout_. J'étais content de ne pas l'avoir entamée avant d'obtenir un coéquipier plante. Maintenant, ils étaient civils et se toléraient, même s'ils dormaient toujours chacun d'un de mes côtés quand ils n'étaient pas dans leurs pokéballs.

En plus de l'amélioration (je l'espérais) de notre équipe, on se rendit aussi loin que la Forêt de Vestigion—enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on se perde. D'accord, c'était du bon entraînement pour Des, puisqu'il était resté dans sa pokéball quasiment toute la durée de la route précédente, mais il était déjà plusieurs niveaux au-dessus de n'importe quel Pokémon sauvage _en plus_ d'avoir l'avantage. C'était assez injuste de rester là quand on était assez forts pour avancer.

"On y va. Allez, les gars." Carlita souffla et tournoya délicatement sur un pied pour me tourner le dos, sourcils fermement froncés. "Okay, le gars et la _fille_."

Carlita était beaucoup plus facile à lire que Piédestal. Elle faisait toujours la tronche, par contre, ce qui rendait ses expressions plus difficiles. Mais elle souriait quand elle dansait—et elle dansait souvent, heureusement. Elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains (façon de parler, évidemment, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de _mains_ ), et si elle n'agissait pas nécessairement comme une fille, elle ne manquait jamais de me rappeler qu'elle en était une.

On commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Enfin, je marchais, pendant que Carlita sautillait, et Piédestal traînait derrière nous. Cette scène était loin de représenter ce que je m'étais imaginé en devenant un dresseur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je parvins à me rendre compte qu'on n'avait fait aucun progrès, en dehors de s'affamer, se fatiguer et se salir. Ce dont j'avais l'habitude, étant un dresseur et tout ça, mais j'avais aussi l'habitude d'aller _quelque part_. Toutes les Routes jusqu'à présent avaient été claires et nettes: on quittait le point A, voyageait un peu, et arrivait au point B. Cette forêt avait un point A mais pas de point B. Et elle s'était vite occupée de manger le point A, alors il n'y avait absolument nulle part où aller.

"Vous pourriez pas... je sais pas, trouver le chemin en utilisant vos sens innés de Pokémon?"

Le Chamallot et Balignon me regardèrent, puis se regardèrent, avant de retourner à moi. Carlita ricana et Des souffla un petit filet de fumée par le nez. J'avais assez d'expérience pour savoir que même lui se moquait de moi.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur la pierre la plus proche, ne voulant pas plus de tâches d'herbes que nécessaires sur mes vêtements. "Vous êtes horribles, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Vous vous _moquez_ de moi, votre pauvre dresseur perdu et sans défense. Peut-être que je devrais vous échanger. Je suis sûr de faire un bon deal, puisque vous êtes si forts à force de tabasser des bébés Pokémon."

"Cha—"

"Bali!" Couina Carlita, secouant sa tête—son corps, peu importe—avec véhémence. Des marqua une pause, puis décida que la laisser protester lui convenait, se contentant d'acquiescer son accord.

"Alors ne soyez pas si cruels avec votre dresseur. Je croyais que les Pokémon étaient censés être aimant et loyaux?" Demandai-je malicieusement. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux, débutant le processus de pardon. Ce qui impliquait Piédestal frottant sa tête contre ma jambe et formant des anneaux de fumée, et Carlita sautant sur ma tête pour y danser. "Okay, okay, vous deux. Sortons juste d'ici, d'accord? Peut-être qu'on pourrait attraper un Pokémon vol pour qu'il sache où on est..."

"Toi là!" Je me redressai, surpris, et parvins à trébucher sur Des, atterrissant dans l'herbe en dessous. J'entendis Carlita crier sur la personne, et levai les yeux pour y trouver un autre être humain. Une dresseuse, probablement, mais le plus important était qu'elle pouvait m'aider à trouver la sortie! "Oh, bien, tu as lâché la pierre." La dresseuse plaça une main sur son front, soupirant de soulagement.

"La pierre? J'étais juste assis dessus..." Je l'observai, vérifiant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Pokémon roche. Mais non; c'était une pierre normale, couverte d'un peu de mousse et entourée d'herbe.

"C'est la Pierre Mousse!" s'exclama-t-elle, la voix stridente.

"...Okay." Il y _avait_ de la mousse. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, cependant, alors si c'était un temple ou un truc du genre, j'étais fichu. Peut-être que les dieux Pokémon auraient pitié de moi et ne me châtieraient qu'un peu.

"...Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la Pierre Mousse, n'est-ce pas?" demanda platement la dresseuse. Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête. "Eh bien, rappelle ton Balignon, et je te montrerai."

Je réalisai que Carlita était en train de mâcher le pantalon de la fille, et me dépêchai de m'exclamer, "Carlita! _Lâche_ -la! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les gens." Carlita la lâcha avec réticence, bondissant dans ma direction afin de s'asseoir, protectrice, devant moi.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu un dresseur?" demanda la fille, laissant de l'espace à Carlita en nous contournant.

"Deux mois," répondis-je misérablement.

"Tu as commencé dans le coin?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Alors je suppose que je peux te pardonner pour ne pas connaître la Pierre Mousse," répondit-elle, s'agenouillant à son côté pour la toucher. L'étrange fille entoura la pierre de ses bras, posant sa joue contre sa surface, les yeux clos.

"...Okay, merci?" Je commençai à réunir mes affaires, ramassant Carlita pour l'empêcher de mâchonner la dresseuse encore une fois. Je ne savais pas si la folie était contagieuse, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

"Combats-moi."

"Pardon?"

"Combats-moi," répéta-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux. Ils avaient un éclat glacé, et elle affichait un sourire malicieux. "Il faut que mon Evoli gagne un niveau ici, pour qu'il puisse évoluer."

"Évoluer? Pourquoi _ici_? Pourquoi moi?"

"C'est le pouvoir de la Pierre Mousse! Si un Evoli monte de niveau dans les environs, il évoluera en Phyllali. Il y a aussi une autre pierre, au nord, qui les évolue en Givrali." Elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapant la pokéball à sa ceinture.

"Je ne vais pas perdre pour que tu évolues!"

"Très bien." Juste comme ça, l'autre dresseur abandonna, et regarda autour à la place. "Où sont tous les Pokémon sauvages? N'importe quoi fonctionnerait à ce point. Alexander est _tout près_ de son prochain niveau, et je suis quasi sûre que même un Pokémon sauvage lui donnera l'expérience nécessaire..."

"Alexander?"

"Mon Evoli. T'es sûr que tu veux pas le combattre?" demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux.

"Je suis sûr." Si elle était si confiante, je ne voulais pas essayer. Elle s'entraînait probablement depuis une éternité de plus que moi. Je commençai à m'éloigner discrètement, mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit distraite par un Rozbouton sauvage. Elle libéra son Evoli, et mon attention fut immédiatement recapturée. Le petit Pokémon poilu était blanc. Je n'en avais jamais vu de blanc avant, puisqu'ils étaient habituellement marrons. Et les Evoli marrons étaient déjà rares à la base! "Hey! Ton Evoli—il est pas marron!"

"Bien sûr que non. Alexander est chromatique. Comme sa sœur. Ça a coûté une fortune à papa, mais ils en valaient la peine," la fille répondit avec un sourire fier, alors qu'Alexander me jetait un œil par-dessus son épaule. Puis, il bondit en avant et mordit le Rozbouton sauvagement et à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'il soit K.O. Il cligna ses larges yeux, et s'assit.

Rien d'autre ne se passa.

"...Hein? Mais—on est près de la pierre, et—Alexander !" la fille glapit de joie lorsque l'Evoli commença à briller d'une lueur plus blanche encore que sa propre couleur. Il grandit de quelques centimètres à peine, mais s'affina. Quand la lueur mourut, à la place d'un petit Evoli blanc et poilu, il y avait un Pokémon beige avec des traces de vert vif sur ses oreilles et sa queue. Il y avait apparemment des feuilles qui y poussaient, à l'émerveillement de Carlita.

La fille sautilla joyeusement au loin avec son nouveau Phyllali, Carlita bavant après eux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré faible pour Alexander, encore plus après qu'il ait évolué. Mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup attention, trop occupé à me demander s'il était trop tard pour l'échanger contre un Phyllali.


	10. Permission De Grandir

On ne parvint à sortir de la Forêt de Vestigion qu'après un long moment (c'est-à-dire, deux jours de plus) et avec l'aide d'un autre dresseur. On était tous épuisés, à la fin. Mais Piédestal était officiellement au niveau 17, alors il était proche de combler le trou entre lui et Carlita. C'était le seul côté positif qui me venait à l'esprit, en tout cas.

En dépassant les arbres, on vit la vraie lumière du soleil pour la première fois depuis des jours. Avec joie, Carlita commença immédiatement à photo-synthétiser. Clignant des yeux, Des et moi titubâmes dans la lumière vive, avant de nous écrouler pour absorber la chaleur du soleil.

"C'est bon d'être libre," commentai-je.

"Chamallot," acquiesça Des.

Une fois s'être remplis de soleil, on poursuivit notre chemin sur la Route. Il y avait presque toujours un chemin à suivre, même si ça voulait parfois dire qu'on avait à sauter de petits rebords, et enfin, on atteignit un pont traversant une rivière. On avait traversé la rivière en allant dans la Forêt, alors je considérai que c'était bon signe.

Puis, on trouva une fourche dans le chemin. Je regardai à gauche, puis tout droit. Je pouvais poursuivre ma route, ou tourner à gauche, où se trouvait un bâtiment partiellement caché par des arbres. Tout droit, il y avait juste plus de chemin. "...Quelle direction, les gars?"

Carlita bondit en avant, tandis que Piédestal se dandinait vers la gauche. J'étais dans une mauvaise position, puisque je devais non seulement faire le choix quand même, mais je devais aussi littéralement choisir entre mes Pokémon. "...Bali," piailla Carlita, le remarquant.

"Cha," répondit Des sans émotion, agitant ses oreilles.

"Balignon!" insista Carlita, tapant du pied dans sa frustration.

"Cha...!" dit Piédestal, un peu plus fermement.

Bientôt, ils se disputaient pour de bon, et je dû les séparer. "Arrêtez, vous deux! Se battre ne nous mènera à rien. ...Carlita, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à gauche? Il y a un bâtiment, alors il y aura des gens. Ça veut peut-être dire qu'on aura à manger." En plus de la vraie lumière du soleil, la vraie nourriture nous avait aussi manqué. Les baies et l'herbe, c'était sympa, mais seulement une fois de temps en temps, et encore. Ça fonctionna, et elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

À gauche, donc.

Deux heures plus tard, je sortais furieusement du bâtiment. Il s'agissait des Eoliennes; c'était sur le côté de la Forêt de Vestigion où nous étions rentrés. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on était sortis par le côté où on était entrés; on avait tourné en rond, et un grand rond. _On n'était pas plus près de Vestigion qu'au début._

"Des, met le feu au bâtiment."

"Mallot!" répondit-il, les yeux plus grands que jamais. Il avait l'air choqué. C'était un 'non' assez évident.

"Très bien, noble petite chose." Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me tournai vers Carlita. Ce qui était en vérité assez difficile, considérant qu'elle était sur mon épaule. Finalement, je me contentai de la regarder du coin de l'œil, la nuque inconfortablement tordue.

"Carlita, tu connais une attaque qui pourrait endommager cet endroit?"

"Bali!" répondit-elle joyeusement, sautant au sol. Piédestal se plaça entre elle et le bâtiment, secouant la tête avec ferveur. Carlita souffla et tenta de passer derrière lui, mais il la bloquait à chaque essai.

"Des, écarte-toi! On essaie de—ack!" Il cracha une flambée de flammes dans ma direction, puis dans celle de Carlita, nous faisant tous les deux courir en rond et crier. Les flammes mirent un temps beaucoup trop long à s'éteindre, et le temps qu'elles le fassent, on était tous les deux épuisés. Non seulement pour avoir presque frôlé la mort, à cause de notre propre coéquipier, mais courir et crier en même temps n'était pas de tout repos.

Cette nuit, on se traîna jusqu'au Centre Pokémon de Floraville, mais seulement pour se faire rejeter; les chambres étaient déjà toutes prises. On se traîna donc jusqu'à la Forêt de Vestigion.

"Gnon," prévint une Carlita fatiguée, traînant ses courtes petites pattes derrière nous.

"Je sais," menti-je. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Probablement quelque chose concernant les dangers de pénétrer la forêt la nuit. Peu importe. Le problème qu'on avait eu la première fois fut de se laisser distraire, à chercher des endroits où camper, ou à chasser des Pokémon sauvages. Mais pas cette fois. On la traverserait d'une traite.

Après tout, si j'étais éveillé et conscient, je serai sans aucun doute capable de me rappeler si j'étais déjà passé devant cet arbre ou non.

...Avec du recul, oui, je sais, c'était un assez mauvais plan. Mais on ne peut pas comprendre la forêt sans s'y être perdu et s'être faits recrachés du mauvais côté. Je voulais ma revanche. Je voulais battre la forêt. Mais mes Pokémon étaient une autre histoire.

"Vous deux... Retour, tous les deux."

"Cha—"

"Bali—"

Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Carlita pouvait à peine marcher—même si c'était plus parce qu'elle était toujours un peu cramée que de la vraie fatigue—et Piédestal était toujours lent. Ce serait plus rapide si j'y allais seul. De plus, tous les Pokémon étaient endormis, pas vrai?

Ouais... faux.

Je ne passai que quelques minutes seul qu'un oiseau noir voleta hors des arbres, coassant, et décida de s'attaquer à ma tête à coups de bec. J'essayai de m'en échapper, mais me retrouvai à trébucher sur un Rozbouton assoupi, et donc avec les deux à mes trousses. Je gardai Des à mes côtés dès lors.

Il devait être environ minuit quand on s'écroula tous les deux, à cause du manque de sommeil. Environ, peut-être. Je n'étais pas sûr, puisque j'étais endormi avant de toucher le sol. Quand je me réveillai, cependant, c'était assez éclairé autour de moi, et il y avait un Laporeille curieux assis sur mon dos. Piédestal ronflait à côté de moi, parfaitement endormi. Il avait même la bulle au nez.

"Lapo?" demanda le Laporeille, me regardant à l'envers. Je secouai la tête. Enfin, essayai, puisque j'avais un Pokémon lapin sur la tête. Ce qui rendait les choses assez difficiles.

"Descends."

Le Laporeille obtempéra, tout sourire. "Lapo!"

"B'nuit." Je me retournai et tentai de me rendormir.

"Excuse- moi... tu es allongé dans un buisson de sumac vénéneux... je pensais que... je veux dire, on dirait que tu as été là toute la nuit, mais je pensais... tu ne vas pas bouger?" La fois suivante où j'ouvris mes yeux, il y avait quelqu'un debout au-dessus de moi. "Ton Laporeille essaye de réveiller depuis un moment maintenant..."

"Je n'ai pas de Laporeille," marmonnai-je, à moitié endormi.

"...Oh." L'autre personne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis recula hors de mon champ de vision. "Eh bien... s'il n'est pas à toi... oh, tant pis."

"Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux."

"J'ai déjà un Pokémon."

"Tu peux en avoir plus d'un. J'en ai deux."

"J'en ai plus d'un."

"Six?"

"Non, mais... j'ai une bonne équipe."

Eh bien, elle se débrouillait mieux que moi, alors. Je m'assis, me grattant le bras. Il me démangeait, pour une raison ou pour une autre. L'autre dresseur recula, les mains serrées sur le bas de sa jupe comme sur une bouée de sauvetage. Elle me toisa prudemment, ses yeux indigo fatigués. Elle avait probablement été là toute la nuit, aussi, perdue dans cette fichue forêt. "Tu sais où est la sortie?" Lui demandai-je.

"Il y a beaucoup de sorties. C'est une forêt, pas un labyrinthe."

"La sortie la plus proche de Vestigion?"

"Au bout du chemin. Tu connais la sortie vers Floraville?"

"Au bout du chemin," répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Si elle allait se la jouer vague, très bien, alors moi aussi. Elle eut l'air découragé.

"Oh."

"C'est... pas très loin d'ici, en fait..." ajoutai-je maladroitement. Je me détournai alors, partiellement pour éviter son air triste, et partiellement pour réveiller Piédestal. Il resta oublieux à toutes mes tentatives, cependant.

"C'est environ à une journée de marche... vers Vestigion, je veux dire. Enfin, la sortie qui mène à Vestigion..." Elle soupira, et pencha la tête en arrière. "On ne peut pas voir les nuages dans la forêt. C'est triste, non?" marmonna-t-elle rêveusement, souriante.

"Euh, ouais, triste." Elle n'avait plus l'air triste. "Je vais... je vais juste y aller, alors."

En m'en tenant au chemin cette fois, c'était bien plus simple de sortir de la forêt. Mais ça continuait de me démanger, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Le Laporeille qui m'avait réveillé me suivit—j'avais rappelé Des à sa pokéball, ce qui était plus simple que d'essayer de le réveiller—un long moment, avant d'abandonner et de s'éloigner avec un soupir furieux. Je le lui rendis. Je ne voulais pas d'un Laporeille; ils étaient mignons, girly et inutiles, d'une manière générale.

Le temps que le soleil se couche, j'avais réalisé deux choses. La première était que j'étais à peu près recouvert d'une sorte d'irritation que j'avais sans le savoir gratté toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que j'aie plusieurs blessures ouvertes et saignais le long de mes bras. La deuxième était que Vestigion était la plus belle vue que j'avais jamais contemplée. Okay, j'étais influencé par la reconnaissance, la fatigue, la faim, et l'envie de dormir dans un vrai lit, mais c'était quand même joli. Un peu.

Ou bien avais-je atteint le point de placer une ville sur un piédestal, aux côtés de mes deux Pokémon? Ça craindrait vraiment. J'haussai les épaules, et continuai de marcher.


	11. Parsemé D'Embûches

Vestigion était une jolie petite ville qui était étonnamment et assez bizarrement dénuée d'herbe. Il y avait quelques arbres un peu partout, surtout vers l'Arène, et quelques touffes d'herbes au bord de bâtiments assortis, mais sinon, ce n'était que tuiles, pierre, et terre. Vestigion n'était-elle pas censée être la ville de l'Arène plante?

Mais je décidai de me rendre au Centre Pokémon en premier. Pas que pour Des et Carlita, cependant; mes bras me démangeaient toujours autant et étaient maintenant recouverts de croûtes et de sang séché à cause de mon grattage incessant. J'étais convaincu d'avoir attrapé une maladie de jungle rare et probablement fatale dans la forêt de Vestigion. Peut-être que l'Infirmière Joëlle pourrait m'aider. Elle avait l'air de faire des miracles assez souvent.

"Bonté divine! Tes bras!" J'avais à peine dépassé la porte que je fus emporté dans un flot d'alarme, de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Ça n'aidait probablement pas que je venais d'enlever une autre croûte et que je mettais du sang partout sur le tapis, l'air perdu, battu, affamé, fatigué, confus—d'une manière générale, maltraité.

Deux ou trois dresseurs se levèrent alors que l'Infirmière Joëlle et son Leveinard me pressaient vers la menaçante machine de soin. Je me demandai s'il serait prudent de libérer mes Pokémon pour tenter de me défaire de sa poigne d'acier. Probablement pas; son Leveinard semblait prêt à m'égorger si je saignais plus que ça.

"Je peux juste—"

"Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Est-ce que tu t'es fait ça tout seul?!" demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle avec inquiétude, me tirant au-delà de portes automatiques jusqu'à une salle d'opérations propre et entièrement blanche. Je pâlis; je ne voulais pas être opéré! Je pensais que quelques pansements seraient suffisants—ça allait trop loin!

"Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Glapis-je, me faisant pousser sur une table métallique.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?!" Insista Joëlle, son Leveinard tirant sur mon haut. Il était à manches courtes, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle c'était arrivé en premier lieu. Je jurai de toujours porter des manches longues après ça.

"Je-Je sais pas! Je sors juste de la forêt—qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?!" Paniquai-je. Je pensais que c'était un genre de maladie—est-ce que je vais mourir? —qu'est-ce que vous faites?!" Mon haut fut passé par-dessus ma tête sans aucune cérémonie. Joëlle se pencha pour examiner mes épaules et mon torse, et, après s'être assurée que ma condition se limitait à mes bras, commença à les étudier.

"Le, Veinard!" S'exclama Leveinard. Le Pokémon rose gagna mon autre côté, observant mon autre bras, le touchant occasionnellement du bout de ses bras tout doux et mous. Ça ne fit qu'empirer la démangeaison, et j'arrachai mon bras de l'infirmière humaine pour le gratter. Le Leveinard et Joëlle furent tous deux catastrophés par mon comportement, surtout parce que ça ne fit que faire tomber une autre croûte.

"Qu'est-ce tu fais?! Ne gratte pas! Ils guérissent—enfin ils essaient!" Elle éloigna mon bras de l'autre, et elle et Leveinard les maintinrent séparés afin de poursuivre le diagnostic. De mon côté, je revivais ma vie, la voyant défiler devant mes yeux; comment étais-je censé devenir le plus grand dresseur du monde si je mourrais à l'âge de onze ans?! Je n'avais que deux Pokémon! Il y avait tant de choses que je n'avais pas encore faites dans ma vie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une Joëlle _très_ rassurée laissa tomber mon bras et annonça le verdict, "Tu vas bien. Ce n'était que du sumac vénéneux, et tu t'es trop gratté..."

"Vraiment?" Demandai-je, les yeux larmoyants, me réjouissant de récupérer ma vie.

"Oui. Tu vas très bien, sinon, même si tu es un peu fatigué du voyage." Elle sourit brillamment, ajustant son chapeau et sa robe d'infirmière. "Et peut-être un peu traumatisé par la frayeur qu'on vient de te faire," ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je déglutis et acquiesçai.

-.-.-

Après avoir réservé une chambre au Centre Pokémon—ce qui fut aidé par mes bras recouverts de bandages et air de Caninos battu; l'Infirmière Joëlle et ses assistants eurent pitié de moi—j'estimai qu'il y avait assez de soleil pour essayer de trouver l'Arène.

À vrai dire, c'était seulement un peu après midi, mais après l'escapade de la forêt de Vestigion, je n'allais pas prendre de risque. Je voulais être sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour me rendre à destination.

Mon humeur s'améliora considérablement quand je me rendis compte que l'Arène n'était pas très loin du Centre, à moins de cinq minutes de marche. Je n'avais pas de rendez-vous, mais je m'en fichais, puisque les simples visiteurs étaient habituellement bienvenus aussi (tant que personne d'autre ne combattait). Mais même ça ne pouvait pas altérer mon humeur. Parce que j'avais l'avantage! Piédestal était un type feu, et je savais d'expérience que sa Flammèche était plutôt forte. Plus que ça—son niveau était beaucoup trop élevé grâce à notre temps passé dans la forêt. Et même si Carlita était de type plante comme l'Arène, elle était d'un niveau encore plus élevé que Des, alors je pouvais toujours compter sur elle en dernier recours.

Devant l'Arène se tenait une jeune fille. Je m'approchais d'elle avec prudence, la jaugeant du regard. Était-ce la Championne? Non, probablement pas; à cause de son âge et son apparence un peu négligée, elle ressemblait beaucoup à un dresseur relativement nouveau, pas à un champion expérimenté ou à un élitiste prétentieux. Elle regardait intensément une pokéball qu'elle tenait, comme si celle-ci était sur le point de lui apprendre quelque chose sur l'un des grands mystères de l'univers. Hey, c'était peut-être le cas. Des fois, je jure que je pouvais voir des trucs bizarres dans la pokéball de Des...

"Est-ce qu'il y a la queue?" Interpellai-je, me tenant à quelques bons mètres d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me méfier des autres dresseurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais perdu contre un morveux, m'étais presque retrouvé mêlé à une dispute d'amoureux, me suis quasiment fait voler par un autre, et j'étais presque sûr que la dernière fille m'avait donné ma maladie de jungle. Mon historique avec les autres dresseurs n'était pas très bon.

"Hein? Oh—non—il n'y en a pas," la fille répondit dans un sursaut. "Pas vraiment."

"Okay..." Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, 'pas vraiment'? "Tu as déjà battu Flo?" demandai-je. Je savais que j'avais l'avantage, mais je savais aussi qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir trop confiance. C'était ce qui m'avait mené à obtenir Carlita, après tout—et qui savait ce que Flo allait m'infliger? C'était une Championne d'Arène, et elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce titre si elle était complètement nulle.

Elle avait des types plante, oui, mais elle pourrait aussi avoir des doubles types. Et si elle avait quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, comme un type plante et vol? Ou plante et sol? Ou—et si elle avait un type plante et eau?! Ça annulerait complètement l'avantage de Des. En fait, ça l'inverserait même, si elle avait le moindre Pokémon qui possédait la moindre attaque eau.

Alors qu'un frisson d'effroi me parcourait, la dresseuse répondit, "Non. Pas encore, en tout cas. J'allais le faire..."

Mon inquiétude et mes pensées torturées doublèrent sur le coup. Maintenant je n'avais aucune chance d'avoir des infos. J'y allais à l'aveugle, avec rien d'autre que le faible espoir que Flo ne sortirait rien de plus méchant qu'un Rozbouton ou deux.

"Eh—Eh bien, tu... y vas et... bonne chance!" Je me détournai et m'éloignai avec raideur. Elle pouvait y aller et combattre Flo. Peut-être que je la croiserai plus tard et qu'elle pourrait m'en parler. Ou au moins, peut-être qu'elle fatiguerait Flo.

J'attendis hors de l'arène, à moitié caché par un buisson. Mes genoux étaient remontés contre mon torse et je tremblais, pensant à l'horreur—et aux sourires joyeux des Pokémon de types eau et plante de Flo.


	12. Mais En Bataillons

Après environ dix minutes d'attente, j'abandonnai et quittai les lieux. Je me rendis à la Boutique Pokémon à la place, et me fis un stock de tout ce qui était imaginable, mais surtout d'objets de soin et de nourriture. J'en avais toujours marre des baies et de l'herbe. Des et Carlita sortirent tous deux de leurs pokéballs pour m'aider à choisir la nourriture Pokémon qu'ils aimaient, puisque c'était la première fois que je devais en acheter pour Carlita et la première fois que j'avais la considération de demander son avis à Piédestal.

On se promena autour de la boutique un moment, mes deux Pokémon excités mâchonnant des trucs, en renversant d'autres, et se comportant très mal d'une manière générale. Carlita avait l'air d'être une mauvaise influence sur Des; son expression se réjouissait lentement quand ils faisaient des bêtises, il souriait, et ses oreilles s'agitaient plus souvent. Ou peut-être que je le remarquais juste plus. Pas sûr.

De mon côté, j'étais toujours occupé à paniquer mentalement au sujet de Flo. J'étais alors absolument convaincu (oui, de la même façon que j'étais convaincu que mon équipe était _géniale_ ) qu'elle avait un Pokémon eau. Je n'étais pas sûr que Carlita puisse aider, parce que je ne lui faisais pas encore tout à fait confiance, et elle préférait esquiver et danser plutôt que de vraiment utiliser ses attaques plante.

Il y avait un homme suspicieux vêtu de vert près de la caisse, mais je le contournai et évitai de croiser son regard. Je pris aussi soin de ramasser Carlita, et de me tenir entre lui et Des en le dépassant. Je ne prenais aucun risque.

Ça me vint finalement à la sortie de la Boutique Pokémon. Des portait un sac sur son dos comme une mule, et Carlita faisait semblant de l'aider en sautillant autour de lui avec énergie, tournoyant et pirouettant. Ils semblaient assez contents, tous les deux, oublieux de mon débat intérieur.

 _J'aurai juste à faire de mon mieux avec Carlita si elle a un Pokémon eau. Rappeler Des assez vite pour qu'il ne soit pas touché, si j'ai de la chance_ , pensais-je, prévoyant ma stratégie. Et puis, ce fut comme si je percutai un mur de briques. Ça me frappa soudainement, et assez violemment: à quel point j'étais devenu paranoïaque.

En plus d'idolâtrer l'inconnu, je doutai de tout ce qui m'était donné.

Mes deux Pokémon se tournèrent et m'observèrent avec curiosité, alors que la force de mon désespoir me poussait au sol, sur les genoux.

-.-.-

Cet après-midi-là, alors que les ombres s'étiraient et que la lumière tournait à l'or, je retournai à l'Arène.

Je retournai à l'Arène pour apprendre qu'elle fermait à 17h, alors je rebroussai chemin jusqu'au Centre Pokémon, essayant de ne pas pleurer à cause du gâchis de toute ma préparation mentale. J'étais (enfin) prêt à affronter Flo, et l'Arène n'avait eu que ça à faire de fermer ! Je sautai le repas et rampai directement jusqu'à ma chambre au deuxième étage, et m'étalai dans mon lit pour bouder. Pour le reste de la nuit.

À vrai dire, probablement juste pour une demi-heure. Puis je décidai de regarder Carlita essayer d'apprendre à Des comment danser.

Je m'endormis peu après. Je ne suis pas sûr de quand exactement. Mais je me réveillai vers 5h, et ne fus pas capable de me rendormir, à mon grand damne. Je pouvais vaguement me souvenir d'un rêve—où je mangeais des céréales?—et décidai de l'accuser de ma soudaine insomnie. Je descendis du lit, et trébuchai immédiatement sur Des.

Il leva la tête avec paresse, bâillant une fois qu'il vit que ce n'était que son dresseur. "Cha..." marmonna-t-il.

"Rendors-toi, Des," chuchotai-je, massant le coude qui l'avait frappé. Il fallait que je le surveille mieux. Surtout pour arrêter de trébucher sur lui. Même si je n'arrivais pas à saisir _comment_ j'arrivais à manquer un chameau jaune qui atteignait mes genoux.

Après avoir utilisé les toilettes, essayé d'avoir _l'air_ de m'être coiffé, et frotté mes yeux pour avoir l'air un peu plus éveillé, je décidai de descendre pour voir si je pouvais trouver de quoi petit-déjeuner. Je pouvais manger avant que tout le monde n'arrive, puis ramener un peu de nourriture à mes Pokémon; n'apprécieraient-ils pas un bon petit-déjeuner au lit? En ignorant le fait qu'ils dormaient tous les deux par terre.

"Oh! Déjà debout?" L'infirmière Joëlle semblait particulièrement m'apprécier, possiblement à cause de mes bras, et possiblement en tant qu'excuse pour m'avoir traumatisé à vie. Elle me saluait toujours avec le sourire, même si plus d'une fois je la surpris en train d'inspecter mes bandages de loin, pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas gratté. (Je l'avait fait.)

"Je pouvais pas dormir... est-ce que le petit-déjeuner est prêt?"

"Pas tout à fait. On s'occupe tout juste de la pâte. Pour les pancakes," sourit-elle.

"Besoin d'aide?" Ce serait mieux que d'attendre sans rien à faire, tout seul dans l'entrée silencieuse. Et puis, la lumière pré-aurorale qui tentait de se glisser au travers des fenêtres et des portes en verre me faisait flipper. Elle était beaucoup trop grise. Comme la lumière dans ce film de zombies que j'avais vu, une fois.

"Oh... Eh bien, on a toujours besoin d'aide dans le Centre, surtout dans les cuisines..." L'infirmière Joëlle avait l'air un peu embarrassée, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'elle ne recevait pas ce genre d'offres très souvent. La femme aux cheveux roses me mena à la cuisine. C'était déjà assez actif, avec deux Leveinard et trois de ses assistants s'agitant tout autour, tentant de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour un Centre rempli de dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon. Les Leveinard avaient l'air d'être chargés de la nourriture pour Pokémon, et je décidai qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir tout seuls; j'étais plus à l'aise avec les pancakes. "Va te laver les mains avec attention, et tu pourras aider Nick avec la cuisine."

Passer les deux heures suivantes à retourner (et à brûler certains) pancakes n'était pas si ennuyeux ou stressant, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser. En fait, c'était assez sympa. Nick se révéla être un autre dresseur qui, comme moi, s'était réveillé tôt et avait décidé d'aider. Il était dresseur depuis plusieurs années, et avait une équipe complète de six Pokémon. Il me dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien, au moins durant les combats, même si son Carmache et Papilord se chamaillaient souvent. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces deux Pokémon, mais ils avaient l'air assez cool.

"Alors, quels Pokémon tu as?" demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

"'ammlo et "ahinan," répondis-je, avec moins de tact que lui. Je pris le temps d'avaler avant de répéter, "Chamallot et Balignon."

"Sérieux... juste ces deux-là? Flo va être ton premier badge, pas vrai?"

"Uh-huh." J'étais à nouveau nerveux rien que d'y penser. Je m'agitai, masquant le mouvement avec une autre bouchée de pancakes. Nick n'eut pas l'air de remarquer.

"Tu te débrouilleras. Avec ton Chamallot, ça sera facile. Tu auras peut-être un peu de mal avec son troisième Pokémon, mais juste un peu, j'en suis sûr." Il m'offrit un large sourire, se croyant rassurant. Mais je me sentis tout de suite très refroidi.

"El-Elle a _trois_ Pokémon...?" Je le savais probablement déjà, quelque part, au fin fond de mon cerveau, mais maintenant j'étais contraint de faire face au fait qu'on était en infériorité numérique pour la première fois. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, pas vraiment. Les Pokémon sauvages n'apparaissaient que seuls, et dans les quelques combats doubles auxquels j'avais participé, je pouvais dépendre sur Des et Carlita. Mais tous les deux—contre _trois_ Pokémon? Trois Pokémon d'Arène?

"Bien sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'un des Champions d'Arène aie moins que ça..." Il y réfléchit une seconde, mâchant pensivement. "...Nan, je pense pas. Certains en avaient quatre, d'autres cinq, mais aucun seulement deux. Oh—mais ça ira! Tu as l'avantage, après tout. Et même si ton Chamallot tombe K.O., elle aura du mal à battre ton Balignon, à cause du type plante. Continue juste de frapper ses Pokémon avec des attaques physiques si ça en vient à ça, okay?"

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, ayant soudainement perdu mon appétit. Je saluai Nick et attrapai quelques plats de nourriture pour Pokémon pour ramener à ma chambre. Quand j'y arrivai, Piédestal et Carlita étaient tous les deux réveillés, et se chamaillaient, bien sûr. Il la maintenait au sol de ses deux courtes pattes avant, lui léchant le sommet du crâne. Carlita, pour sa part, criait et se débattait, son froncement de sourcil plus prononcé que d'habitude.

"...Ouais, on est pas prêts pour Flo."


	13. Un Premier Salut

"Où est-ce que vous allez, tous les trois?"

Nous n'allions nulle part, vraiment. Pas parce qu'on n'essayait pas, bien sûr, mais plus parce que Des était lourd et borné. J'essayais de le soulever, alors que Carlita le poussait par derrière. Je ne savais même pas quel était son problème. Il n'avait juste pas envie de sortir, quelque chose du genre, et il m'avait mordu la dernière fois que j'avais essayé de le mettre dans sa pokéball.

La personne qui avait posé la question, à mon grand embarras, était Nick. Il se tenait en bas des escaliers, nous regardant avec un air suspicieux. "On essayait juste de sortir... Mais Des ne veut pas y aller," dis-je avec désespoir, retirant une main de sous Des. Mauvaise idée. Il choisit ce moment précis pour se tortiller et me donner un coup de patte, et avec du recul, peut-être que se battre avec son très lourd Pokémon au sommet d'une volée de marches n'était pas la plus brillante des idées.

Carlita poussa un cri aigu, et le sol était soudainement au-dessus de moi, et puis tout d'un coup, je regardais les pieds de Nick. J'avais mal, aussi. Et en plus de tout ça, il y avait un gros Chamallot sur mon dos.

"Ça va?!" Nick s'agenouilla avec inquiétude, m'aidant à retirer Des de sur moi. "Rien de cassé? Ça va?"

"Je pense que ça va." Même si, si j'arrivais avec un bras en écharpe, peut-être que Flo aurait pitié de moi et n'utiliserait pas son Pokémon eau... nan. Ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Et l'Infirmière Joëlle ferait probablement une crise cardiaque, en plus.

"Tu es l'une des personnes les plus maladroites que je connais," remarqua Nick, tentant de masquer son inquiétude avec un rire tremblant. "Ou peut-être que vous avez juste la plus étrange façon de vous comporter en équipe." Carlita descendit les escaliers derrière nous, me mettant un coup de boule dans le pied pour être sûre que j'allais bien.

"Probablement la deuxième option..." marmonnai-je, me penchant pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Des pour se venger.

"Au moins tu es assez résistant, pas vrai?" rit Nick, m'administrant une claque sur le dos. Ca faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait probablement voulu, mais je serrai juste les dents et lui rendit son sourire. L'Infirmière Joëlle me tuerait si j'arrivais avec une autre blessure, de toute façon, et j'avais l'habitude des bleus. "Alors, allons-y."

"Hein? Allons-y où?"

"Eh bien, où allais-tu?" demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux de façon menaçante. Il savait probablement où je me rendais: la Forêt de Vestigion, pour m'entraîner un peu plus.

"…Dehors."

"Tu vas à l'Arène."

"Mais—on n'est pas prêts!"

"Bien sûr que si. Si ton Chamallot peut battre son propre dresseur, il peut battre deux ou trois Pokémon plantes. Allez." Avec un grognement, Nick parvint à soulever Des et commença à le porter, à ma grande consternation. Piédestal, à l'inverse, semblait parfaitement satisfait de se faire porter—et il était sûrement content que c'était jusqu'à l'Arène, également.

"Non! Rends-moi mon Pokémon!" Carlita courut à mes côtés pour le rattraper, tirant futilement sur les pattes arrières de Des.

On ne réussit qu'à faire arrêter et se tourner Nick. Deuxième mauvaise idée de la journée. "Est-ce qu'il faut que je te porte, aussi?" demanda-t-il. Durant une brève seconde, je me demandai s'il était vraiment si fort. C'était un adolescent, je le savais, mais il n'avait pas l'air très musclé. Peut-être que ce serait drôle d'essayer—non. Je secouai la tête. Je ne ferai que m'attirer plus d'ennuis si l'Infirmière Joëlle le voyait nous porter hors du Centre.

"Euhh, non. Juste... Rends-moi juste Des?" demandai-je pathétiquement. Il soupira et posa le Pokémon feu au sol. Je profitai de l'opportunité pour rappeler Des et me détourner, courant dans la direction opposée. "Allez viens, Carlita!" Appelai-je par-dessus mon épaule. Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt pour affronter Flo, et je n'allais pas m'infliger une autre défaite humiliante à cause de Pokémon eau. Et alors si Nick avait l'air trahi après s'être fait dupé ainsi? Des était noble et honnête, pas moi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me faisais porter jusqu'à l'Arène de Flo.

Je découvris ainsi ce qu'était un Carmache; Nick décida de s'épargner du mal et d'envoyer le Pokémon dragon après moi. Ça nous effraya proprement, Carlita et moi, quand on le vit la première fois, et à vrai dire, je m'en méfiais toujours un peu. Je n'étais pas prêt de le frapper, cependant, alors je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que me laisser porter mollement.

"T'es un peu un sale gosse, hein?" demanda Nick, marchant derrière nous, portant calmement les pokéball de Carlita et de Des (que j'avais déjà essayé de lui lancer à la figure).

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas défier Flo... tes Pokémon sont tous les deux assez forts pour la zone, et tu as l'avantage du type."

"Elle va me battre avec un Pokémon eau," marmonnai-je mutinement.

"Flo élève des types _plante_."

"Elle pourrait avoir des doubles types! Je pourrais élever des types feu, mais j'aurai toujours Des, et il est à moitié sol, pas vrai?"

"C'est vrai... Mais, tu sais, il n'y a pas tant de types plante et eau dans le monde. Il n'y en a que trois qui me viennent à l'esprit, et ils ne sont pas du coin." La logique de Nick semblait infaillible.

"Elle doit avoir des attaques pour parer ses faiblesses..." Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais abandonner comme ça, cependant.

"Alors pourquoi n'en obtiendrais-tu pas, toi?"

"Carlita est là pour ça."

"Bali!" dit-elle joyeusement en entendant son nom.

"Alors quel est le problème?"

"Je..." je m'agitai un peu, mal à l'aise. Me faire porter par un Carmache n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais refaire. Ses écailles étaient dures et rugueuses, et il n'était pas très gentil avec ses griffes, non plus. "Je sens que Des sera désavantagé."

"Alors que tu as _clairement_ l'avantage," me rappela Nick. Je restai silencieux, imitant l'expression de Carlita. "Eh bien, on y est. Alors tu vas rentrer, et tu vas la défier. Elle n'a aucun Pokémon eau; que des plantes, fais-moi confiance. Lovis est le Champion aux types eau."

"Mais quand même..." J'étais tout de même mal à l'aise, et ni la logique, ni la réalité ne pourrait changer ça. Si je voulais être un lâche et fuir de la chose la plus proche d'une victoire garantie contre une Arène du circuit, eh bien c'était mon problème. Le Carmache me reposa au sol, et Nick me rendit mes Pokémon.

"Mais quand même, quoi? Vas-y, et prends un peu confiance en toi. Je te paris cinq mille pokédollars que tu auras son premier Pokémon juste avec une Flammèche." Le sourire soudainement gai de Nick et son pari me prirent par surprise.

Après la surprise, cependant, le choc et le désespoir s'installèrent. Je n'avais pas cinq mille pokédollars. J'en avais un demi-millier, et c'était avant le déjeuner. Je ne pouvais acheter que très peu, alors je me considérais fauché. Comment étais-je censé trouver autant comme ça?! Je doutais que j'obtiendrais tout ça même en battant Flo, si je le faisais.

"E-euh, je n'ai pas cinq mille—"

"Alors il faut juste que tu gagnes le pari, n'est-ce pas?" Je vis bien qu'il tentait de m'encourager, mais c'était vraiment une façon nulle de le faire. Nick, inconscient, me retourna et me poussa vers les portes vitrées. Si elles ne s'étaient pas ouvertes à la dernière seconde, j'aurai probablement pu ajouter quelques bleus de plus à ma collection.

"Hm? Oh—un challenger." La femme qui devait être Flo la Championne d'Arène leva la tête, entourée de hautes herbes et de Rozbouton. Je déglutis et me pressai contre le mur le plus proche, observant attentivement la zone de combat à la recherche d'étangs. Aucun—que de l'herbe et des arbres. Je pouvais être reconnaissant pour ça, au moins. "Hey, approche. Je suis Flo, la Championne."

Elle pausa, et il ne me vint que plus tard qu'elle avait attendu que je lui donne mon nom en retour.

Après avoir lâché un petit soupir, Flo poursuivit, "Très bien. Bon, si tu es ici pour me défier, je suppose qu'on peut s'y mettre tout de suite. J'ai un rendez-vous dans environ une demi-heure, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre tant de temps... Tu connais les règles?"

"Hein? N-Non." Les règles? Un vague souvenir d'avoir appris quelque chose du genre à l'école plana, taquin, près de mon train de pensées, mais resta tout de même éloigné; il y avait des _règles_?

"...Okay..." Flo ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. "Euh, bon, je n'utiliserai que trois Pokémon. Tu peux en utiliser jusqu'à trois également. En tant que challenger, tu peux aussi changer de Pokémon pendant ton tour, mais pas moi. Le premier qui perd ses trois Pokémon perd le match. C'est assez simple?" Maintenant, elle parlait avec une sorte de condescendance. Elle pensait probablement que j'étais un imbécile. Super.

"Okay, ouais." Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à un côté plus clair de l'Arène, un avec nettement moins de Rozbouton tout autour. Je la suivis avec hésitation, restant aussi près du mur que possible, cherchant toujours de l'eau quelque part. Rien, apparemment... Mais bon, j'étais celui qui n'était pas capable de voir un chameau jaune qui m'arrivait aux genoux.

"À toi, Tortipouss." Je reconnus le starter plante de la région. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire; mon starter pouvait battre le sien. Je pouvais peut-être gagner ce pari, finalement. Même si ça devrait être une bonne Flammèche...

"À toi, Des!" De nettement meilleure humeur, j'appelai mon Chamallot, sans rater l'air surpris de Flo. Qui se changea rapidement en un air résigné, cependant. "Attaque Flammèche!"

Des, après avoir regardé tout autour de l'Arène pour un temps suffisamment long pour avoir l'air de m'ignorer, remarqua finalement le Tortipouss. Il eut l'air un peu surpris, peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Il eut besoin de trois longues minutes pour arrêter de fixer le Pokémon plante, puis encore trente secondes de plus pour se dandiner à une distance raisonnable pour l'atteindre avec sa Flammèche. Flo et son Pokémon n'étaient pas sûrs de comment le prendre. Je me considérai chanceux.

Piédestal relâcha _enfin_ un jet de feu dans la direction du Tortipouss.

Le Tortipouss courut hors de sa trajectoire, paniqué. "Torti! Torti!"

"Utilise Malédiction!" Flo s'exclama au-dessus des cris de son Pokémon.

Le Tortipouss scintilla brièvement, surprenant Des plus encore, puis se retourna vers sa dresseuse dans l'attente d'autres instructions. Mais techniquement, c'était mon tour—mon deuxième tour. Je venais de perdre cinq mille pokédollars à cause de ce Tortipouss. Je venais de perdre cinq mille pokédollars que je n'étais pas capable de rembourser, même si je gagnais ce combat.

Flo allait _perdre_.

"Des, Puissance!" Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux, les rouvrant après un bref, vif scintillement. Le Tortipouss commença à reculer; il savait clairement ce qui arrivait ensuite.

"Charge!"

"Flammèche!"

Des le battit en un coup avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Je ne savais même pas si la Puissance avait joué un rôle. Flo acquiesça en rappelant la petite tortue, comme si elle l'avait vu venir. Les représailles à venir avec son Pokémon eau ne me traversèrent même pas l'esprit. "Ceriflor! À ton tour! Commence avec Croissance!"

"Flammèche!"

Une fois de plus, l'adversaire fut vaincu en une attaque. Cette fois, Flo était visiblement choquée. Elle avait dû penser que son Ceriflor était plus fort, et c'était peut-être le cas, mais Des l'avait tout de même battu facilement. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me redonner confiance. "...Eh bien, quel petit chanceux... Mon dernier Pokémon ne sera pas si facile à battre." Elle força un sourire, et attrapa sa dernière pokéball.

Je pâlis; je me souvins de tous les conseils qu'on m'avait donnés sur son dernier Pokémon. Qu'était-ce? Personne ne me l'avait dit. Il était probablement plus fort que les deux autres, et un double type, aussi, pour palier à ses faiblesses— "Des, reviens!" Appelai-je, brandissant sa pokéball si vite que je la fis presque tomber.

"Go, Roserade!" Soudainement, un large truc vert à l'air hautain me regardait de haut. Il n'était en fait pas assez grand pour me regarder de _haut_ , mais il donnait vraiment cette impression. Mais je reconnaissais les roses sur ses mains; il devait être l'évolution d'un Rosélia.

Des était déjà de retour dans sa pokéball, ce qui voulait dire que je devais envoyer Carlita, au moins pour un tour. Je le fis avec hésitation; je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle se comporterait. Elle esquiverait sûrement très bien, grâce à sa danse, mais il me fallait surtout des attaques physiques contre un autre type plante. "Go... Carlita..."

"Bali!" Elle apparut dans une pirouette, souriant à tout le monde. Son expression maussade réapparut, cependant, quand elle aperçut le Roserade. Carlita se tourna vers moi d'un air dédaigneux, comme pour me demander, _sérieux? C'est ça mon adversaire?_ Je ne savais pas si elle était contente, ou inquiète.

"Dard-Venin!"

"Esquive, et utilise Coup d'Boule!"

Carlita se débrouilla avec la première attaque, mais une fois qu'elle fut assez près pour attaquer, elle reçut un Dard-Venin en plein visage alors que le Roserade, énervé, lui envoyait ses roses à la figure. Elle couina et tituba en arrière, penchant sur le côté. Je fus d'abord inquiet qu'elle ait été empoisonnée, avant de me rappeler de quelque chose de pire—le type plante de Carlita la rendait _faible_ face au type poison.

Je m'inquiétais tellement pour les faiblesses de Des que j'avais oublié celles de mon autre Pokémon. Je ne me sentais pas seulement comme un abruti, mais aussi comme un mauvais dresseur. "Carlita, reviens!"

"On échange?" Demanda Flo, intéressée. Elle devait penser que j'avais trois Pokémon avec moi, et était curieuse de voir quel était le troisième, alors je dû la décevoir. Des apparut à nouveau. "Oh. Ton Chamallot." Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie.

"Des, évite son Dard-Venin et n'utilise que Flammèche!" Dommage que sa Puissance ne fasse plus effet... mais je ne voulais pas gâcher un tour avec ça, juste au cas où le Roserade parvenait à l'empoisonner.

"Feuille Magik!"

Des parvint je ne sais comment à se dandiner hors du chemin, mais les feuilles ne firent que le contourner pour l'atteindre à l'arrière de la tête. Ahuri, il se tourna vers moi à la recherche d'une explication. Mais je n'en avais pas, alors j'haussai simplement les épaules. Le Roserade se moqua de nous, agitant ses roses dans sa direction. Des parvint à l'atteindre avec une Flammèche, mais il n'était pas aussi faibles que ses prédécesseurs, alors il resta en combat. Un autre coup devrait suffire, cependant... espérais-je.

"Méga-Sangsue!" Le Roserade sautilla gracieusement vers nous jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de Des, puis sembla inspirer. Des frissonna, et je pus voir une espèce de truc vert quitter son corps pour rejoindre celui du type plante.

"Flammèche!"

Le Roserade, à cause de sa proximité, ne put s'enfuir à temps. Un peu comme Carlita avant, il leva la tête avec surprise juste à temps pour recevoir une attaque contre laquelle il était faible en pleine face. Il poussa un cri perçant et couvrit son visage avec ses roses, reculant jusqu'à trébucher et rester au sol. Flo fronça les sourcils et regarda en avant, avant de proclamer, "On dirait qu'il est K.O. Je suppose que tu as gagné, gamin. Bravo." Elle m'offrit un autre sourire un peu forcé, qui s'adoucit quand elle avisa mon expression choquée. "Sérieux, tu as gagné. Un badge, une CT et tout ça."

Nick était toujours dehors, en train de m'attendre. Il lisait un journal, sourcillant à cause d'un certain évènement. Il leva la tête quand il me vit sortir, et trotta immédiatement dans ma direction. "Tu as l'air pâle. Mais, puisque tu tiens ce badge assez fort pour saigner de la main, je pense que ça va." Il me tapa sur le dos, et m'attira en direction du Centre. Il parlait toujours, mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre et le comprendre.

J'avais gagné un badge.

J'avais gagné mon premier badge.

J'étais désormais officiellement dans le circuit des Arènes, et déjà meilleur que tous ces amateurs ou collectionneurs ou enfants qui avait un ou deux Pokémon de compagnie. J'étais un _vrai_ dresseur.

J'étais à nouveau génial.


	14. Avec Des Amis Comme Ceux-Là

Même l'Infirmière Joëlle sembla se réjouir pour mon premier badge. Ce fait m'étonna, mais Nick m'expliqua que c'était un peu évident pour tout le monde que j'avais eu peur de l'Arène, et pas que l'infirmière, mais beaucoup d'autres dresseurs qui étaient au courant de la situation m'avaient encouragé. C'était embarrassant de découvrir quelque chose comme ça, mais l'embarras disparaissait bien vite quand ça signifiait qu'on recevait de la nourriture gratuite.

Nick nous invita, mon équipe et moi, à déjeuner. Rien d'extravagant, mais c'était un buffet à volonté. Des et moi en profitâmes, mais je remarquai que Carlita n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand appétit, et n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. "Allez, Carlita, _mange_! Tu n'es pas triste à cause du combat, si?" L'encourageai-je, tentant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

"Mmph," couina-t-elle en réponse, me tournant le dos.

"Que lui est-il arrivé?" demanda Nick avec curiosité.

"Je ne l'ai utilisée que pour deux ou trois tours, et elle s'est presque faite empoisonner..." Maintenant je me sentais coupable, rien que d'y penser. Tentant d'ignorer le sentiment, je pris une autre bouchée. Le pain à l'ail était vraiment bon. J'en offris un peu à Carlita, tentant de l'apaiser. " _Allez_ , Carlita... j'ai dit que j'étais désolé..."

"Hm. Et si elle n'était pas énervée?"

"Hein?" Des leva la tête avec moi, arborant tous les deux des expressions désemparées assorties.

"Eh bien, regarde les choses sous cet angle. Tu l'as dit toi-même, qu'elle est la plus forte de ton équipe, si on s'en tient aux niveaux. Tu l'appelles pour un combat d'Arène, et elle perd presque conscience. Et si c'était elle qui se sentait coupable?" Suggéra Nick, tentant lui aussi de nourrir mon Balignon. Elle lui jeta un regarda noir et lui mordit le doigt. Il ne fit que rire, et la retira gentiment. "Tu vois? J'ai raison."

"Ohh." C'était logique, maintenant que j'y pensais. Je tendis les bras par-dessus la table pour la soulever, l'enlaçant. "C'est pas grave, Carlita. On a gagné. Tu as fait un super boulot."

"Gnon", marmonna-t-elle avec défiance, frottant son front contre mon bras. Je considérai que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait bien. Du moins, elle _allait_ bien, jusqu'à ce que Des se penche pour lécher le sommet de son crâne. "Bali! Balignon!" hurla-t-elle, essayant de le frapper. Des retourna juste à son repas, satisfait.

"Comme une petite famille, pas vrai?" Nick rit doucement.

"Ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses," répondis-je, posant Carlita de mon autre côté, pour les séparer. "Ils agissent vraiment comme des enfants..."

"Je pense que c'est le cas de toutes les équipes, à un certain degré."

"Tu es vraiment intelligent, tu sais?" remarquai-je justement, le toisant par-dessus mon verre. "...Et super gentil, aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant?"

"Eh bien, tu as beaucoup confiance en moi," dit-il, un peu amusé. Quand je ne répondis pas, il continua, un peu plus sérieusement. "...Si tu _dois_ le savoir, tu me rappelles beaucoup mon petit frère. Mais il n'est pas encore dresseur; il n'a que neuf ans."

"Je te rappelle un gamin de neuf ans?" demandai-je platement. J'avais _onze_ ans, bon sang!

"Ce n'est qu'un an de différence. Ne t'ébouriffe pas les plumes."

"J'ai onze ans!"

"Whoa, vraiment?" Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, et rit à nouveau. "Que puis-je dire? Je dois devenir sénile, dans mes vieux jours."

"Ouais..." je réprimai un sourire et me détournai pour tenter de nourrir Carlita à nouveau. Elle ne mangeait toujours pas beaucoup, mais cette fois surtout parce qu'elle était difficile. Elle accepta finalement un petit bout de pain à l'ail, avant de décider que c'était délicieux et de voler le reste de ma part. Puis, quand je me retournai vers ma propre assiette, je réalisai que Des s'ajustait lui aussi à la nourriture humaine; il mâchouillait mes spaghetti bolognaise avec satisfaction. "Les gars! Mangez votre nourriture!"

"Définitivement une petite famille," décida Nick, se retenant de rire. "Oh, hey—question. Tu as gagné notre petit pari?"

"Eh?" glapis-je, la voix montant d'une ou deux octaves. Je l'avais parfaitement entendu, et je savais que je n'avais pas gagné notre petit pari. "P-Pari?" Répétai-je, feignant l'ignorance.

"T'inquiète. C'était juste pour te motiver un peu," balaya-t-il. Il savait certainement que je l'avais perdu, mais pourquoi il abandonnait la chance de gagner autant d'argent était hors de ma compréhension. Ou peut-être qu'il était si riche, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cinq mille pokédollars de plus? Il _était_ plus âgé, et si on gagnait de l'argent en faisant des combats, alors on devait en avoir une tonne en devenant plus fort...

J'en aurai une tonne bientôt, alors, me dis-je.

"Il aime beaucoup les spaghetti," dit Nick soudainement. Je le fixai, confus. De quoi parlait-il? Puis je sentis une secousse sur mon coude, et baissai la tête pour voir que Des s'était remis à manger dans mon assiette.

-.-.-

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand on retourna au Centre. Je boudais toujours mes Pokémon, surtout Des, puisqu'il avait non seulement commencé à développer l'habitude de manger dans mon assiette, mais avait influencé Carlita, qui le faisait aussi. Ils étaient de bonne humeur, comme moi, mais il apparemment ils faisaient encore plus de bêtises quand ils étaient joyeux. Je devrai faire attention à ça, dans le futur.

"Alors, où est-ce que tu vas après ça?" Demanda Nick sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'on retournait dans nos chambres.

"Je... sais pas." Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à mon deuxième badge. Contre quelles autres Arènes avais-je l'avantage? Définitivement pas celle de l'eau...

"Charbourg."

"Hein?"

"Va à Charbourg. Sur le circuit conventionnel, Pierrick est le premier champion, alors il n'est pas terriblement fort, et Carlita aurait l'avantage face à son type roche," dit-il, acquiesçant sagement.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, j'acquiesçai aussi. "C'est logique, oui." J'étais absolument entiché avec son expérience; il avait l'air d'être une telle source d'informations! Il n'avait pas fait que m'aider avec Flo, il avait aussi été tellement gentil, et il me donnait même des conseils pour mon futur de dresseur. Une pensée me frappa. Les dresseurs voyageaient souvent ensembles, non...? Ce serait parfait. On était déjà amis, et il pouvait m'aider jusqu'à ce que je sois plus à l'aise dans le monde du dressage, et puis après on pourrait attaquer le Conseil des Quatre ensemble! L'équipe parfaite! Mais je devais subtilement lui faire dire s'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée, aussi. Et s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de traîner tout le temps avec un gosse?

"Hey, euh, Nick—"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

On avait atteint la porte de ma chambre, et il y avait quelque chose qui pendait de la poignée. Je l'attrapai, l'observant avec curiosité. C'était d'un joli rouge vif, et semblait être une sorte de veste. Je me demandai pourquoi ça pendait de ma poignée; ce n'était certainement pas à moi. (Même si je cherchais actuellement une veste. Mes bras me démangèrent rien qu'en y pensant.)

"...Ce n'est pas à moi..."

"Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a laissée ici?"

"Mais comment ça s'est retrouvé sur ma porte?"

"Peut-être qu'elle a été abandonnée dans le hall, et quelqu'un l'a juste laissée sur la porte la plus proche, en espérant qu'il s'agisse du propriétaire. Regarde s'il n'y a pas d'infos de contact dedans."

Je fouillai déjà dans les poches, mais n'y trouvai que des petites peluches et quelques papiers de bonbons. Nick soupira et me prit la veste, la retournant avec expertise pour regarder l'étiquette à l'intérieur. Et dessus, dans une écriture propre et cursive, étaient inscrits un nom et un numéro de téléphone. "Oh. Pri-sci-lla. Priscilla. Une fille." Il y avait beaucoup de filles dans le centre, mais cette veste devait appartenir à l'une des plus jeunes dresseuses. Et elle me semblait un peu familière, maintenant que je la regardais _vraiment_...

"Tu la connais?"

"Non... Enfin, j'ai probablement dû la voir avant. Je me demande si elle est toujours dans le Centre." Je tournai les talons et redescendis à l'étage inférieur, à la recherche de l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Elle me trouva avant que je ne la trouve, et demanda immédiatement, "Oh, ce n'est pas ta veste? C'est ce que je pensais..."

"Est-ce qu'une certaine Priscilla est toujours ici?"

"Priscilla?" La femme aux cheveux roses pencha la tête, y réfléchissant. "...Oh! Non, j'en ai bien peur. Elle est partie ce matin. Tu sais où?"

"Euh, non." La fille m'était toujours inconnue; comment étais-je censé savoir où elle était partie? Enfin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se rendre depuis Vestigion. Et si elle s'était attaquée à Flo, ça voulait dire qu'elle était encore une débutante, alors elle était probablement allée à Charbourg, elle aussi... "Mais je vais la prendre avec moi. Elle est peut-être allée à Charbourg." C'était là qu'était l'Arène la plus proche en tout cas, une qui n'était pas désespérément difficile. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que j'avais raison. Et puis, il y avait un numéro de téléphone, alors je pouvais toujours la trouver avec.

Je partis le matin suivant en direction de Charbourg. À ma grande consternation, tristesse, inquiétude et nervosité, Nick ne voyagerait pas avec moi; il allait s'attaquer à la Route Victoire et au Conseil des Quatre. Evidemment, je ne fis que l'idolâtrer encore plus. Il avait l'air d'être le seul à être digne du piédestal sur lequel je l'avais placé, jusqu'à maintenant.

"Tu te débrouilleras, gamin," dit-il avec un sourire, ébouriffant mes cheveux. "Charbourg sera un jeu d'enfant. Tu atteindras sûrement le Conseil avant moi!"

"Tu vas à la Route Victoire..."

"Ouais, mais j'ai déjà essayé de la traverser. Ça va être ma... quatrième tentative, je crois? Je me perds _très_ facilement," admit-il, frottant l'arrière de son crâne d'un air penaud. "Alors n'abandonne pas espoir."

"D'accord, alors."

Sur ce, je grimpai sur le vélo emprunté à l'entrée nord de la Piste Cyclable, et Nick enfila son sac à dos, traversant la porte. Je me tordis la nuque, voulant apercevoir une dernière fois mon idole, et actionnai accidentellement la béquille de mon vélo. Peu habitué au chemin escarpé, j'avançai d'une demi-douzaine de mètres, et tombai promptement, renversant pokéballs, potions, sac à dos, veste rouge, et tentant tant bien que mal de tous les ramasser avant que mon vélo ne glisse plus bas dans le chemin.

L'embarras fut vite oublié, cependant, parce que je m'habituai à la Piste, même si j'allais tout de même trop vite pour être vraiment à l'aise. Je m'écrasai en bas également, mais au moins j'étais plus proche de Charbourg à la fin. J'avais aussi quelques traces de dérapages sur mes mains et mes genoux, mais ce n'était pas important. J'étais complètement habitué à ce genre de blessures, au nom du dressage, à ce point-là. Après tout, j'allais être le meilleur dresseur du monde, alors quelques égratignures ne voulaient rien dire, pas vrai?

Même si elles faisaient super mal et que je passai le reste de la nuit à retirer des petits gravillons de mes genoux.


	15. Il Faut Du Courage

Une semaine plus tard, ma vie prit un soudain tournant. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je ne saurais dire. Je venais tout juste de l'emporter contre Pierrick-okay, _et alors_ si j'avais pris mon temps? Je n'avais pas Nick tout près pour faire des paris ou me porter jusqu'à l'Arène—et trouvai finalement l'occasion d'appeler cette fille, Priscilla, qui avait oublié sa veste. C'était un numéro de portable qui était écrit sur l'étiquette, mais il devait être éteint, puisque le téléphone sonna et sonna pour finalement me mener à son répondeur.

"Ouais, Pri- _sci_ -lla," commençai-je, ennuyé de me retrouver à parler à son répondeur et transmettant autant de ce sentiment que possible dans son nom, "J'ai ta veste. Idiote, l'oublier à Vestigion... Je suis à Charbourg maintenant, donc si tu es dans le coin, tu devrais venir la récupérer. Oh—mon numéro est 555-327-1994. Appelle-moi, j'imagine."

J'avais l'air d'un malade mental, à appeler cette inconnue, et je remarquai quelques regards bizarres lancés dans ma direction dans le Centre. Je baissai la tête, regrettant de ne pas avoir de chapeau. Même Carlita aurait fait l'affaire.

Mais, il n'y avait pas de queue pour les téléphones (pour la _toute_ première fois), alors je décidai d'appeler mes parents. Je ne l'avais pas fait de tout mon voyage, réalisai-je. Ça me fit me sentir joyeux, plutôt que coupable; ça voulait dire que j'étais trop occupé à devenir un super dresseur pour appeler. J'avais deux badges, aussi, alors ça voulait dire quelque chose. ...Ça n'avait pris que deux mois et demi.

Je libérai Carlita et Des, me demandant si ce dernier n'avait pas pris de poids. Il était lourd, et était assis sur mes genoux, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir au-dessus de la table sinon. Carlita était délicatement assise sur ma tête, et gloussa quand je demandai, "Des, tu es gros. Est-ce que tu as grossi?"

Il souffla une petite flammèche par le nez, et je décidai de laisser tomber la question. Il avait même l'air _ennuyé_.

"O-Okay, appelons juste mes parents. Je-"

Ce fut le moment où ma vie prit un tournant, comme mentionné plus tôt.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par les oreilles et tira, penchant ma tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir le visage de mon agresseuse. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas dû considérer tout le poids en plus sur ma chaise, parce que Des glissa sur mon torse, Carlita tomba sur lui, et tout à coup, on était tous au sol.

"Je _savais_ que c'était toi!"

"Aïe... Hein?" Je poussais mon Chamallot de sur moi, alors que Carlita avait la courtoisie de se retirer d'elle-même. Heureusement que j'étais dans un Centre; j'avais vraiment dû me casser quelque chose. Okay, je pouvais encaisser beaucoup de choses sans vraiment me blesser, mais mon corps devait avoir une limite. Je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter du fait que tôt ou tard, je la trouverai, et finirai par mourir ou un truc du style.

Une main fut tendue dans ma direction pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce que je me demandais sérieusement si une côte venait de transpercer mon poumon. Ou mon cœur. Je n'avais pas encore décidé.

"Je savais que c'était toi," répéta joyeusement la fille. Je la fixai. Elle ne m'était pas du tout familière. En vérité, elle était assez banale et commune. C'était possible que je l'aie vue, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux marron clair, longs, pendant raides de sa tête et tombant un peu dans ses yeux marrons assortis.

"Ah... Euh, _qui_?" Elle devait se tromper. Si je ne me souvenais pas d'elle, peu importe qu'elle soit si ordinaire ou non, alors elle n'avait pas de raison de se souvenir de moi.

"...Bali!" Carlita couina soudainement, sautillant pour tenter de grimper sur la jambe de la fille.

"Ah, Carlita, ne fais pas—"

"Tu vois, ton Balignon se souvient de moi. Sûrement parce que c'est un type plante." La fille se pencha pour caresser Carlita, ce que mon Balignon prit pour une invitation à sauter dans sa main et grimper jusqu'à être confortablement nichée dans ses cheveux.

"Je te connais pas," dis-je platement, tendant les bras pour retirer Carlita de ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri aigu et se débattit, mais je la tenais fermement entre mes mains.

Puis, soudainement, ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacé était renversé par-dessus ma tête.

Carlita connaissait cette fille—et Carlita avait eu un autre dresseur, avant moi. Cette fille était-elle le dresseur original de Carlita...?

Je serrai mon Pokémon plante un peu plus près de mon torse. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je secouai la tête mentalement pour m'en convaincre. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le dresseur original de Carlita, alors elle ne pourrait pas me reconnaître. La fille rit, puis attrapa ses cheveux pour les maintenir en couettes désordonnées. "Est-ce que ça aide?"

"Non."

"Hmm. Bon, ça devrait réveiller tes souvenirs." Elle lâcha ses cheveux et attrapa une pokéball à sa ceinture, avant de libérer un Pokémon que je reconnus immédiatement. Le Phyllali s'assit près des pieds de sa dresseuse, et Carlita se débattit plus fort encore dans le but de descendre pour le retrouver.

"Tu es la folle à la Pierre Mousse!" m'exclamai-je, finissant par lâcher mon Balignon quand elle me mordit. Carlita clopina jusqu'au Phyllali, impressionnée par les feuilles qui poussaient sur son corps.

"Folle...?"

"Je veux dire—"

"Peu importe. Je m'appelle Hanna. Et c'est Alexander, puisque tu sembles si bien te souvenir de _lui,_ et puis j'ai beaucoup d'autres mignons petits Pokémon—"

"Les gars, stop!" L'interrompis-je lorsque Des se dandina dans sa direction pour lui aussi inspecter le Phyllali. Je rappelai immédiatement mes deux Pokémon; je savais comment ils se comportaient avec les autres. La fille, Hanna, s'accroupit pour récupérer Alexander, et caressa ses longues oreilles. Il y répondit par un genre de ronronnement satisfait.

"Ce Balignon sera sûrement problématique... Mais le Chamallot fera l'affaire..." marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, regardant son Phyllali.

"De quoi tu parles?" Je rangeai les deux pokéballs dans mes poches, au cas où elle se révélait être une voleuse ou un truc du genre. Elle était plus grande que moi, et probablement plus âgée d'un ou deux ans, alors je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'emporter dans un combat.

"Tu viens avec moi," dit-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

-.-.-

J'étais "engagé" pour être le garde du corps de Hanna. Elle voyageait jusqu'à Frimapic, enfin, à côté—jusqu'à la Pierre Glace—pour faire évoluer son autre Evoli chromatique, Isabella. Et, puisque j'avais un Pokémon feu, j'étais évidemment sa meilleure option pour gérer tous les Pokémon glace.

"Je te l'ai dit—je n'ai que deux badges!"

"Deux de plus que moi!"

Hanna semblait penser que les Pokémon feu l'emporteraient, peu importe les circonstances, contre les Pokémon glace.

Et maintenant j'étais contraint de faire des emplettes pour parer au froid. Au moins, elle était consciente qu'on en aurait besoin tous les deux. Je n'appréciai pas de me faire trainer dans les magasins les plus luxueux, cependant; j'avais peut-être deux badges, et combattu un bon nombre de débutants pour leur argent (encore une fois, Des était l'honnête du groupe), mais je n'étais pas riche non plus!

"Ooh, c'est mignon. T'en penses quoi, celui-ci, ou celui-là?" Hanna tendit un manteau rose, puis pointa vers un blanc.

"Blanc. Camouflage." J'haussai les épaules, et poursuivit ma recherche du moins cher des moins cher des articles. Elle souffla et reposa le rose.

"Idiot. Il faut éviter de se perdre dans la neige. Il faut prendre une couleur voyante."

"Alors pourquoi tu as pris la peine de pointer le blanc?" m'agaçai-je, les yeux plissés. C'était _moi_ , l'idiot? Hanna gonfla des joues, et me tourna le dos—m'ignorant clairement. "...stupide..." marmonnai-je, continuant de fouiller dans les bonnes affaires.

Ce silence mal à l'aise et énervé resta entre nous pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanna abandonne, finalement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches par-là?" demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement, fronçant le nez à la vue des vêtements les moins chers.

"Mes parents ne sont pas riches comme les tiens. Je ne suis pas riche du tout," répondis-je d'un ton cinglant, reposant un manteau en promotion dans la panière assez sauvagement.

"Je te l'ai dit—c'est _mon_ expédition, alors c'est moi qui paye. Viens par ici et prends un _bon_ manteau. Elle marcha vers moi et m'attrapa le bras, me trainant vers la partie chère du magasin. Je n'allais pas me plaindre d'obtenir de nouveaux vêtements—gratuits!—mais je me sentais tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, entouré d'étiquettes avec tant de chiffres dessus. "Toi. Tu porteras du bleu, et moi—"

"Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ dois porter du bleu? Je veux pas."

"Ça s'accorde avec tes yeux," répondit-elle aisément, tirant sur un manteau sombre, presque noir. "Hmm, mauvaise teinte..."

"Je ne porterai pas quelque chose qui _s'accorde avec mes yeux_. C'est stupide. Je ne suis pas une gravure de mode comme toi."

" _Qu'est-ce_ que tu viens de m'appeler?"

"R-Rien." Après ça, j'acceptai timidement un manteau noir et la suivit silencieusement. Elle était _effrayante_ quand elle le voulait. Hanna paya pour l'équipement comme si elle se débarrassait de petite monnaie, et puis, sentant ma soudaine docilité, se décida à me traîner vers un autre magasin pour Pokémon. Globalement, c'était une longue, chère journée.

Le matin suivant ne s'améliora en rien. Hanna entra soudainement dans ma chambre au Centre, lâcha des poignées d'équipement sur mon lit, et annonça joyeusement, "C'est parti, vers le Nord!"


	16. Il Est Difficile De Se Taire

La Route 217 était l'endroit que je détestais le plus au monde. J'en étais persuadé.

Les Pokémon sauvages, même si Des avait l'avantage, étaient incroyablement forts, et les Farfuret étaient si rapides que c'en était agaçant. Les Blizzi apprenaient peu à peu à nous éviter, cependant, puisqu'une seule Flammèche était en général suffisante pour les battre. Hanna parvenait à négocier avec les dresseurs pour nous éviter de les combattre, heureusement. Il faisait froid, il y avait du vent, et on n'arrêtait pas de se retrouver coincés dans des congères de plus en plus grosses. Plus d'une fois, il nous fallut creuser de nos mains gantées et nos bottes pour en sortir, après nous être douloureusement rendus compte que quand Des faisait fondre la neige, elle se recongelait immédiatement, ce qui la rendait deux fois plus dure.

En plus de _tout_ ça, on était perdus.

"Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais amené une carte," renifla Hanna, remontant son écharpe sur son visage.

Je levai la tête de là où j'entassais de la neige à l'entrée de la grotte, afin d'empêcher neige et vent d'y entrer (Je commençai à être bon à ce genre de trucs; je savais comment battre les éléments).

" _Tu_ aurais dû amener une carte, puisque c'est _ton_ expédition", répondis-je platement, trop fatigué pour me disputer avec elle. Certaines personnes avaient juste besoin d'en accuser d'autres pour se sentir mieux, et tant qu'elle n'était pas trop agaçante, je pouvais me sacrifier et la laisser faire.

Des émit un petit bruit et se frotta contre ma jambe, les paupières tombantes. Je me sentais mal pour lui; je n'avais fait que l'utiliser après que Hanna m'ait dit que les Pokémon plantes étaient faibles face à la neige, au froid, et aux Pokémon glace. Je frottai sa tête et lui grattai les oreilles. "Chaa", dit-il, temporairement satisfait avec ça.

"Quel jour sommes-nous?" demanda doucement Hanna alors que je finissais de nous sceller à l'intérieur. Il faisait assez sombre, la lumière du soleil étant filtrée par le mur de neige, jusqu'à ce que Des se dandine dans notre direction pour allumer un feu.

"Le troisième jour, je pense." J'examinai la grotte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de Pokémon déjà présents. Le blizzard avait débuté assez brusquement, et on n'avait pas eu la chance de regarder avant comme on le faisait d'habitude. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni Ursaring, ni Farfuret tapis dans les ombres vacillantes. Je m'assis près de Des, et alors qu'il agitait ses petites oreilles rondes et émettait de petits bruits de contentement, libérai Carlita.

Après avoir été contraints de se réfugier dans une grotte à cause de la neige une fois auparavant, Hanna et moi savions qu'il valait mieux libérer tous nos Pokémon, même les types plante. Plus de corps signifiait plus de chaleur corporelle, et tout ce qui induisait de la chaleur était une bonne nouvelle quand on était sur la Route 217. De plus, le feu de Des s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et j'avais peur qu'il ne gèle, lui aussi. On ne pouvait recouvrir un Chamallot que d'un certain nombre de vêtements (actuellement un petit chapeau, une écharpe et des chaussettes) avant que ça ne l'handicape en combat.

"Venez, les gars," murmura Hanna, et Alexander et Isabella apparurent à leur tour. Carlita sautilla immédiatement vers le Phyllali chromatique et commença à lui roucouler quelque chose, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Le petit Evoli blanc à côté de lui émit un bruit mécontent et s'éloigna d'elle, s'approchant de Des en même temps. Isabella commença alors à se lécher délicatement la patte pour lisser sa fourrure, quelque chose qui sembla intriguer Des.

On s'endormit tous blottis les uns contre les autres, utilisant manteaux et sac à dos en guise de couvertures et Pokémon en guise d'oreillers.

-.-.-

Le cinquième jour de notre expédition, on tomba sur une maison. Les dents claquant entre elles, les corps tremblants, et clignant des yeux pour en faire sortir la neige, on frappa à la porte. Une femme l'ouvrit, et sans rien dire de plus qu'un "oh!" surpris, elle nous précipita à l'intérieur.

"M-M-Merci m-madame," dit timidement Hanna, fermant la porte contre le vent et la neige.

"Mes pauvres! Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous dans ce blizzard? Vous ressemblez à des Blizzi!" s'exclama la femme, nous tirant à l'intérieur.

Il y avait une cheminée qui brûlait vivement, et sans avoir besoin de plus d'encouragements, Hanna et moi nous en approchâmes pour se blottir tout près. En très peu de temps, une petite flaque se forma à cause de la neige et de la glace fondue. Je me senti tout de suite somnolent, et titubai un peu, avant de tomber complètement—sur Hanna.

Je me réveillai enroulé dans plusieurs couvertures. Des voix retentissaient, un peu étouffées, et je reconnus immédiatement le craquement de flammes. Pour la première fois en presque une semaine, j'étais _au chaud_.

"Oh, tu es réveillé?" La femme de la nuit précédente se pencha dans mon champ de vision, m'offrant un large sourire. Elle avait un visage agréable, un peu comme celui d'une Infirmière Joëlle, sauf qu'elle était bien plus âgée et ne possédait pas la typique chevelure rose. "Hanna m'a déjà parlé de votre expédition. Mes pauvres. Vous avez tous les deux de la chance de ne pas y être passés, avec toute cette neige!"

"Apparemment c'est déjà arrivé," intervint la voix d'Hanna. Je me redressai, et les couvertures tombèrent, mais je n'eus pas beaucoup plus froid pour autant. Hanna était assise près du feu, sirotant ce qui semblait être un chocolat chaud. Comme par hasard, mon estomac gargouilla à ce moment-là.

"Oui, pas mal de dresseurs viennent par ici pour s'entraîner, ou pour la Pierre Glacée, ou même pour se rendre à Frimapic. Et puis ils se perdent, ou ils se retrouvent coincés dans la neige, et puis..." elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais c'était facile d'en deviner la fin.

"Un peu comme nous qui sommes venus pour cette pierre?" demandai-je, arquant un sourcil. Hanna s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

"Vraiment? Vous êtes venus ici pour la Pierre Glacée?" s'étonna la femme.

"Ouais. Pour son Evoli."

"Naturellement; pour quoi d'autre?" Rit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas d'Evoli, et après toute cette galère pour faire évoluer Isabella, je doutais d'en vouloir un un jour. Alors quel besoin aurai-je de deux pierres? "Mon dieu. Vous avez _beaucoup_ de chance d'avoir trouvé ma maison, je dois dire. Peu de gens vivent ici, pour des raisons évidentes, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de refuges dans la zone.

"Ouais," grognai-je, un frisson me parcourant le dos. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec le temps, non plus. "Alors... On peut dire que c'est déconseillé pour un dresseur avec seulement deux Pokémon et deux badges de s'aventurer dans le coin?"

"Bien sûr que oui! Franchement, je doute qu'ils soient capables de traverser ne serait-ce que le Mont Couronné. Mais des enfants si jeunes ne viennent pas par ici, en vérité. Sur le circuit traditionnel, Gladys est la septième Championne d'Arène, alors habituellement, les dresseurs comme vous deux ont cinq, six badges et une équipe complète." Elle rata complètement le sens de ma remarque.

Hanna, cependant, grimaça et se cacha derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait aucun badges, et je n'en avais que deux—et on n'avait que quatre Pokémon, à nous deux, dont deux avaient une sévère faiblesse face au type glace. On n'avait seulement traversé le Mont Couronné et une grande partie de la Route 216 parce qu'un ami de sa famille nous avait transportés à dos de Pokémon volant. (Quand on le lui demandait, elle répondait sèchement qu'aucun Pokémon vol ne pouvait voler jusqu'à Frimapic à cause du mauvais temps; on ne pouvait y accéder par le ciel que depuis la Zone de Combat, et seulement s'il faisait beau.)

"Ouais, ce serait vraiment bête que des enfants viennent ici," marmonnai-je, observant autour de moi. "Dîtes, madame? Où sont—"

"Vos Pokémon sont toujours dans leurs balles. Je ne savais pas s'il serait approprié de les libérer pendant la nuit, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Maintenant, qui veut petit-déjeuner?" Elle était certainement maternelle, et semblait déterminée à nous choyer. "Vous êtes tous les deux bienvenus à les faire sortir pour le petit-déjeuner aussi. Il y a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde."

La dame avait un Kadabra, un Farfuret et un Marcacrin, alors j'étais content qu'Hanna et moi n'ayons que quatre Pokémon. On était un peu serrés dans la salle à manger, entre nous trois humains et nos sept Pokémon. Une bonne dizaine de personnes agglutinée autour d'une table prévue pour quatre. Des était assis sur mes genoux et Carlita sur son dos, alors je devais manger _autour_ d'eux; et ils ne se gênaient pas pour se servir sur ma cuillère avant même qu'elle n'atteigne ma bouche.

"Vous feriez mieux de rester ici jusqu'à ce que la neige se calme un peu. Ça ne devrait prendre qu'un jour ou deux. Ça ne nous dérange pas, et vous nous tiendrez compagnie, alors ne prenez pas la peine de protester," dit-elle alors qu'Hanna et moi ouvrions nos bouches pour, eh bien, protester.

Alors, sur un superbe coup de chance, Hanna et moi nous retrouvâmes emmitouflés dans la même massive couverture avec tous nos Pokémon, regardant la télévision avec la gentille dame.

On regardait les infos, attendant que la météo nous dise quand le blizzard s'arrêterait, quand je m'étouffai soudainement sur mon chocolat. Hanna me regarda, alarmée, me donna une tape sur le dos, et je me dépêchai de poser ma tasse.

À la télévision, une journaliste était en train de commenter, "...Et voici une interview avec l'un des derniers à être sorti de la Route Victoire. Il a l'air bien fatigué! Pardon, jeune homme! As-tu une seconde?"

"Oh, bien sûr."

"Ton nom et ton âge, d'abord."

"Nicholas Sayre, et j'ai dix-sept ans." Son nom complet était Nicholas, mais moi, je le connaissais en tant que Nick. Nick, celui que j'admirais tant, était à la télé, en train de se faire interviewer. Et il avait triomphé de la Route Victoire! Il avait l'air fatigué; ses yeux étaient cernés, et il voulait sans aucun doute aller dormir sur le champ. Ses cheveux sombres pendaient mollement autour de son visage, il manquait une manche à sa veste, et des traces de larmes tranchaient sur la saleté et la sueur de son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux.

"Tu viens de sortir de la Route Victoire, pas vrai? Etait-ce ta première fois?"

"Eh bien, j'avais tenté ma chance avant, et j'avais bien avancé... Mais oui, c'est la première fois que je fais _tout_ le chemin." Il sourit largement, tentant de masquer son embarras.

"Et à un si jeune âge! Tu dois être fier de toi. Tu comptes affronter le Conseil des Quatre et le Maître?"

"Bien sûr. Hey, Cynthia, si tu regardes ça, fais attention à moi. J'arrive, tôt ou tard!"

"Ooh, il est mignon quand il sourit comme ça," remarqua Hanna, les yeux glués à l'écran. Je lui jetai un regard dédaigneux (qu'elle ne remarqua même pas), et me retournai vivement vers l'interview de Nick.

"As-tu un conseil pour les dresseurs en herbe, qu'ils s'attaquent à la Route ou au Conseil?" demanda la journaliste.

Nick y réfléchit une seconde, mordillant sa lèvre. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il répondit, "Fais confiance à ton équipe, et tu y arriveras. Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour les faiblesses. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, si tu travailles avec tes Pokémon tels qu'ils sont."

Je savais que cette dernière part m'était destinée, et rougis en baissant la tête. Alors, Nick avait achevé la Route Victoire, et allait s'attaquer au Conseil des Quatre... Ce serait tellement cool si je connaissais le nouveau Champion! "Hey, tu baves. Tu aimes bien ce Nicholas, toi aussi?" interrompit Hanna, me jetant un coup œil malicieux.

"N'importe quoi! Je le connais juste."

"Quoi?" Même notre hôtesse se joint à ce cri.

"Ouais. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à Vestigion." Je souris, très fier. Cette fierté me garda de bonne humeur pour une bonne partie de la journée, surtout quand Hanna m'interrogea sur Nick. Elle avait apparemment développé un sacré faible pour lui, ou peut-être qu'elle était juste du genre à aimer ceux qui passaient à la télé. Je n'étais pas sûr, les deux me semblaient plausibles.

Ma joie s'évapora comme de la neige sous la Flammèche de Des cette nuit, cependant. Pourquoi? Parce que je me réveillai pour trouver un Pokémon spectre au-dessus de mon lit.


	17. Mais Tu Iras Bien

Je fixais le spectre. Le spectre me fixait en retour. Je continuais de fixer le spectre, et il continuait de me fixer en retour. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps ça dura, mais il me semblait que c'était une éternité. La créature à mes pieds ne clignait pas des yeux, ni ne bougeait ou respirait. La seule lumière venait des braises de la cheminée; elle baignait le fantôme et moi d'une lueur chaleureuse. Mais même ça n'aidait pas à l'adoucir. Il restait d'un blanc fantomatique, vide de vie, ses yeux jaunes et glacés me fixant intensément.

"Tik," dit-il finalement, et le sort fut brisé. Je sursautai violemment et hurlai, réveillant instantanément Des, qui grogna vers le spectre. Il crissa et flotta hâtivement au loin, mais se fit coincer par Alexander et Carlita. Il dû abandonner le sinistre acte qu'il avait prévu, parce qu'il fuit de la pièce au travers du mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?" demanda une Hanna à moitié endormie, réveillée par la cacophonie de grognements et de couinements des Pokémon.

"I-Il y avait un spectre," dis-je, enroulant mes bras au tour de mon torse. J'avais froid, et n'arrêtais pas de frissonner. Des se rapprocha de moi, et se coucha avec sympathie à mon côté.

"Un spectre?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Oui. Un blanc."

"...C'est parlant."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous allez bien?" Notre hôtesse entra dans le salon, où nous campions, les cheveux dans des bigoudis et les yeux ensommeillés. Après n'avoir vu ni dommage, ni sang, elle se détendit.

"Il y avait un fantôme," déclara Hanna, alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru quand je lui avais dit. Je frissonnai et acquiesçai.

"À quoi ressemblait-il?" demanda la femme avec inquiétude.

"Il était blanc, enfin surtout blanc, et il avait ces cornes bleues qui sortaient de sa tête... une bande rouge sur le ventre, aussi, et des yeux bleu clair..."

"C'est ce que je pensais." On la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive, à contre cœur, "C'était un Momartik. Ce sont des Pokémon glace, alors ils viennent ici quand ils sont créés. Vous voyez, ils n'évoluent que si un Stalgamin est exposé à une Pierre Aube, alors ils sont très rarement sauvages. Quand leurs dresseurs les relâchent, ou meurent, ils migrent ici..."

"Ce sont des Pokémon _glace_? Il a traversé le mur!" M'exclamai-je, un peu énervé.

"Spectre et glace," accorda-t-elle, placide. La femme soupira et tint son menton dans sa main, regardant la fenêtre assombrie. "...Je n'en ai pas vu depuis un moment. Tu n'as pas envie d'en revoir un. Ils sont vus comme un mauvais présage, et s'ils te soufflent dessus, tu peux attraper des gelures—ou pire."

J'acquiesçai, prenant le conseil à cœur. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir de Momartik.

Le matin suivant, le blizzard se calma. Le soleil était de sortie, aussi, étincelant joliment sur la neige. Hanna et moi empaquetâmes toutes nos affaires, remerciâmes profusément la femme pour nous avoir permis de rester, et reprîmes notre chemin dans la neige.

La Route 217 était beaucoup moins dangereuse dans la journée quand il n'y avait pas autant de neige nous soufflant dans le visage, à ma grande joie. À vrai dire, il nous fallut peu de temps, à mes Pokémon et moi, pour batifoler dans la neige (après nous être assurés qu'il n'y avait pas de Pokémon glace dans le coin, pour être sûr que Carlita ne courait pas de danger). Hanna nous appela des enfants et refusait de nous rejoindre, peu importe le nombre de boules de neige que je lui lançais.

"Elle fait sa coincée. Elle veut agir comme une adulte, parce que Nick est plus vieux qu'elle," dis-je bruyamment à mes Pokémon, juste pour la faire réagir. Ce qui fonctionna. Hanna donna un cri indigné, et peu après, une bataille de boule de neige éclata.

Elle arrêta bien vite, cependant, après que Carlita commença à se plaindre du froid de sa voix aiguë. En plus de ça, les nuages se rapprochaient de façon menaçante, et on n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin.

"...Allons-y. La Pierre Glacée devrait n'être qu'un peu plus au nord," dit Hanna, mal à l'aise, regardant les nuages sombres. Le vent commençait à s'emporter, secouant ses cheveux autour de son visage. Je resserrai mon chapeau contre ma tête.

On fut forcés de camper près d'un petit groupe d'arbres, dans une grotte qu'on fabriqua avec de la neige. C'était un peu serré, mais on avait assez de place pour la nuit, grâce au feu de Des. On ne pouvait pas allumer de feu de camp ici, cependant, alors on se contenta de manger un peu de notre mélange montagnard et nourriture pour Pokémon avant de faire un grand nid.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tout le bleu givré de notre grotte me rappelait beaucoup trop ce Momartik. En plus, s'ils étaient à moitié spectre, ni la neige, ni la glace ne l'empêcheraient de venir ici. "...Hanna?"

"Mm?"

"C'est quoi, un Stalgamin?"

"Un Pokémon glace," dit-elle, à demi-endormie.

"À quoi ça ressemble?" Le nom m'était familier, et pas juste à cause de ma leçon sur Momartik du matin.

"...À un triangle. Un peu orange. Tête noire, toujours en train de frissonner. _Pourquoi_?"

Hanna s'appuya sur son coude, me lançant un regard noir de sous ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Nick en avait un," dis-je, surtout pour moi-même, fermant les yeux. La pensée me rassura un peu, même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Nick, qui s'attaquait probablement au Conseil des Quatre, finirait par avoir un Momartik. Probablement.

"Mm," marmonna-t-elle, abandonnant la conversation. Je gardai les yeux fermés, mais restai éveillée, écoutant les Pokémon et Hanna dormir. J'étais convaincu que si j'ouvrais les yeux, le Momartik serait là, en train de me fixer. J'étais plus en sécurité avec les yeux fermés. Et, ainsi, je finis par m'endormir.

-.-.-

" _Enfin_! La Pierre Glacée!" Hanna pleurait pratiquement de joie. Le neuvième jour de notre expédition, on tomba sur une pierre. Elle était exactement comme la pierre quelconque de la Forêt de Vestigion, de la mousse en moins et de la glace en plus. Hanna sanglota joyeusement et s'écroula dessus, la serrant dans ses bras.

Je ris quand sa joue se retrouva collée.

Après s'être libérée et avoir perdu une bonne partie de sa dignité, la dresseuse défroissa délicatement son manteau et libéra Isabella. Des, qui restait dehors pour éloigner les Pokémon sauvages, regardait la scène à mes côtés. "Tu _vas_ devoir me combattre, tu sais! Les Pokémon sauvages du coin son beaucoup trop forts pour ma petite Isabella," me dit Hanna.

"Des a dû s'occuper de dizaines d'entre eux. Ta petite Isabella peut s'occuper d' _un seul_ ," répliquai-je. Piédestal souffla une petite flamme, d'accord avec moi.

"Mais—c'est toujours un bébé!" s'écria-t-elle, à l'embarras de son Evoli. "En plus, tu as l'avantage."

"Et alors? Trouve un Marcacrin. Ils sont petits, et assez faibles, j'imagine."

"Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu n'avais pas ton Chamallot."

"Carlita est _faible_ contre les types glace. Ton Evoli est un type normal. Il n'a pas de désavantage."

"Très bien," concéda-t-elle avec une moue. Elle remarqua un Marcacrin—heureusement pour elle et Isabella, parce que j'avais le sentiment que les Farfuret du coin auraient réduit le petit Evoli en lambeaux—et Isabella commença à lui infliger Morsures, Charges et Vive Attaques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient. Elle chantonna joyeusement à sa victoire, puis, comme son frère avant elle, commença à scintiller de la lueur de l'évolution.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils. J'avais deux Pokémon, moi aussi, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait évolué...

L'Evoli grandit et s'affina, perdant sa fourrure touffue au profit d'une fourrure lisse, épaisse et imperméable. Une fois son évolution achevée, elle était à peu près de la même couleur que la neige autour d'elle, à part pour les traces de bleu sur sa queue et ses pattes. Isabella glapit de joie, dansant sur ses nouvelles pattes, agitant sa nouvelle queue et ses nouvelles oreilles.

Il se trouva que je jetai un œil vers Des à ce moment-là, même si avec du recul, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire. Je sais juste que je fus capable de reconnaître l'une de ses expressions sans avoir à y réfléchir; c'était le coup de foudre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, et il fixait assez ouvertement la nouvelle Isabella.

"Je suis si fière de toi, mon bébé!" couina Hanna, se penchant pour l'enlacer. "Tu es un Givrali! Maintenant je t'ai toi et Alexander! Tu es si jolie!"

Je ricanai alors que Des tentait de récupérer, fermant la bouche et se donnant beaucoup de mal pour détourner le regard.

-.-.-

On n'atteignit pas Frimapic cette nuit-là, mais Hanna m'assura qu'on le ferait le lendemain, et qu'elle paierait pour mon voyage de retour au pays des sains d'esprit. Ça me convenait. Des s'était beaucoup amélioré pendant ce voyage, et maintenant je pouvais le taquiner parce qu'il aimait Isabella. Mais je trouvais ça un peu bizarre qu'un Pokémon feu en aime un de glace.

Le vent commença vraiment à monter alors qu'on s'installait dans un coin d'une forêt. Il y avait toujours assez de neige pour faire une autre grotte, alors on commença à creuser sur le champ. Des aida en faisant fondre la neige, évidemment pour impressionner Isabella, qui tournait en rond autour de nous, surveillant les alentours.

"C'est la dernière nuit qu'on passe comme ça!" S'exclama joyeusement Hanna, jetant une poignée de neige sur le côté.

"Ouais, et demain—"

"Giiiiiiii!" Une lamentation aiguë me coupa. Hanna leva immédiatement la tête; je n'eus pas la chance de le faire, qu'Isabella bondissant soudainement au-dessus du mur de neige et m'atterrissant dessus. Je tombai dans la neige, et, perdant l'équilibre à cause de mon mouvement, le Givrali poursuivit sa chute vers l'autre côté de notre grotte. Je ne pouvais ni voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit à cause de la neige, mais je sentis quelque chose me frapper par derrière. Peu après avoir réussi à m'en extirper, je me tournai pour trouver Hanna en train de hurler, tandis que Des et Isabella attaquaient courageusement ce qui semblait être la créature neigeuse la plus monstrueuse que j'avais jamais vue.

La chose—le Pokémon? Je ne savais pas—attaqua nos Pokémon, grondant férocement dans notre direction. Isabella mordit sa patte verte, ce qui ne fit que l'enrager plus encore. Il tenta de la dégager avec son autre main, mais Des parvint à l'en empêcher avec une Flammèche bien calculée. Il rugit et souffla un Vent Glace vers lui, ce qui ne fit que tira qu'une grimace, par chance.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" M'écriai-je, attirant malheureusement son attention. Le Pokémon se tourna vers moi, plissant les yeux, et repoussa Des comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un flocon de neige. Isabella grimpa sur son épaule et mordit son arcade sourcilière. Elle se fit envoyer au loin à son tour, alors qu'il rugissait à nouveau et la repoussait.

Il s'approcha lourdement de là où Hanna et moi essayions de sortir du trou où nous nous étions littéralement enterrés. Il en décima un côté, lançant de la neige en l'air. "Bordel de—" Isabella sauta une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la grotte, cette fois atterrissant juste devant sa dresseuse. Les poils dressés et les crocs sortis, elle se planta loyalement entre Hanna et le monstre. Je vis Des parvenir à se frayer un chemin hors de la neige, courant assez maladroitement vers nous. Le monstre ne le remarqua pas, et leva la patte à nouveau, probablement dans le but d'écraser Isabella.

Mais Piédestal lui rentra dedans à temps, les faisant voler tous les deux, juste au moment où l'immense patte s'écrasait, brisant le sol gelé sous le choc. Hanna hurla à nouveau, et rampa à reculons aussi loin que possible.

De sa patte maintenant recouverte de glace, le monstre frappa une nouvelle fois Des et Isabella, les mettant tous les deux hors d'état de nuire en une seconde. Ce qui laissait deux jeunes dresseurs, armés uniquement de trop faibles Pokémon plante pour lutter contre le yéti qu'était ce Pokémon.


	18. Et Ca Me Brise Le Coeur

"Carlita! Para-Spore!" J'appelai mon dernier Pokémon, espérant que, par chance, la paralysie arrêterait la créature. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler de ce que la dame qui nous avait aidé avait dit, comment de pires choses que se perdre pouvaient arriver sur cette Route...

Carlita envoya loyalement un nuage de poussière dorée, qui ne fit qu'irriter le Pokémon devant nous. J'attrapai mon Balignon avant qu'elle ne se fasse marcher dessus, tentant d'esquiver alors qu'il frappait tout autour du trou où nous étions coincés. Je vis Hanna se diriger vers Isabella et Des, et lui lança la pokéball de ce dernier. Elle acquiesça, et rappela les deux Pokémon blessés avant que pire ne leur arrive.

Intérieurement, je ne paniquais plus. J'étais au-delà de la panique. J'étais persuadé qu'on allait mourir à cause de cette chose. En fait, j'étais assez calme. Je savais où j'étais, je savais où était Hanna, et je savais où était le monstre; il n'y avait plus de surprise pour moi. Des et Isabella étaient peut-être blessés, mais ils étaient à présent en sécurité dans leurs pokéballs.

"Carlita, essaie un autre Para-Spore!" C'était notre seul espoir. Si on pouvait le ralentir ou l'immobiliser complètement, ça nous accorderait assez de temps pour grimper hors de là... Carlita, toujours coincée entre mes bras, lança un autre jet de poussière au Pokémon. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas juste balayé.

Malheureusement, s'il avait l'air _un peu_ plus lent (peut-être), il avait aussi l'air _beaucoup_ plus en colère.

"Bali!" S'écria Carlita, essayant de s'échapper de mon étreinte.

"Non! Tu vas juste te blesser aussi!" Dis-je sauvagement, la maintenant immobile tout en essayant de trouver une issue. La plus simple serait celle empruntée par la créature, mais il se tenait toujours devant, et il nous faudrait le contourner.

"Vas-y! Alexander, utilise Jet de Sable!" S'écria Hanna. Donc maintenant, nous avions deux Pokémon plante contre ce monstre. Ouais, on allait mourir.

"Bali!" Voir le Phyllali ne fit qu'encourager Carlita plus encore, mais je posai mon menton sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de trop se débattre.

"Arrête, Carlita! Tu n'es pas assez forte." Si j'avais pu la lâcher, je l'aurai fait, pour la rappeler. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour blesser la créature, puisqu'il était quasi certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas être empoisonnée en même temps que paralysée. À la réflexion, peut-être aurai-je dû lui demander d'utiliser une Poudre Poison à la place... le sommet de son crâne percuta ma mâchoire, faisant s'entrechoquer mes dents et me ramenant à la réalité. "Arrête!"

"Bali!" Grogna-t-elle, venimeuse, en réponse.

Alexander, pendant ce temps, envoyait des jets de neige dans la figure du Pokémon, ce qui l'aveuglait, le ralentissait, et le mettait encore plus en colère (si une telle chose était possible). On ne s'en sortait pas super bien. "Phyyyyyy!" couina-t-il, esquivant à peine ce qui semblait être un autre Poing Glace.

"Mais c'est quoi ce truc?!"

"J'en sais rien! Débarrasse-t-en!"

" _Comment_?! Je n'ai même pas—Carlita, _arrête_!"

"Bali _gnon_!"

"Alexander, essaie d'utiliser Tranch'Herbe!" tenta Hanna, décidant que c'était mieux que de ne rien faire. Carlita glapit et se débattit encore plus fort, considérant que ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait être en train de se battre, elle aussi.

"Arrête, arrête Carlita! Alexander peut esquiver mieux que toi! Tu vas juste te faire écraser!" m'écriai-je, contournant Alexander et ses Tranch'Herbes pour me rapprocher d'Hanna. "Est-ce qu'il te reste des Rappels?"

"Juste un, mais il faudrait libérer Des pour le lui donner."

"On n'a pas le _temps_ pour ça!"

"Donne-moi la pokéball de Carlita, et je la rappellerai. Puis on peut essayer de grimper hors d'ici." C'était une bonne idée, en théorie, jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de sortir une pokéball de ma poche avec non seulement des mitaines, mais un Balignon agité entre les bras. Juste au moment où je parvenais à l'atteindre, Carlita regagna sa liberté, sautillant jusqu'à Alexander.

Le monstre de neige lança un coup dans la direction des deux vaillants Pokémon. Bonne nouvelle, il manqua complètement. Mauvaise nouvelle, il décida de s'attaquer à nous à la place. Nous n'étions pas aussi rapides que nos Pokémon, non plus, et il nous nous renvoya dans la neige sans difficulté. J'atterris sur mon bras, la douleur vrillant jusqu'à mon épaule. J'entendis Hanna crier aussi. Je me retournai sur le dos, essuyant la neige de mes yeux, pour voir le Pokémon nous surplomber.

J'allais mourir. Je le savais, ici et maintenant, et ne pus que mentalement grimacer parce que c'était vraiment nul, de se faire tuer par un Pokémon glace sur la Route 217 au lieu de partir en beauté d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Pignon!" Et, tout à coup, je n'étais plus près de mourir. Je réussi à lever ma tête à quelques centimètres du sol, à temps pour voir un nouveau Pokémon sortir de sa lueur évolutive. Bien plus grande qu'Alexander (même s'il atteignait à peine la taille du monstre de neige), elle se tenait sur deux pattes à présent, avec un long coup et une queue encore plus longue. Et en juste quelques secondes, Carlita grandit de sa forme de petite danseuse qui tirait la tronche, en une qui était grande et souriante. "Chapignon!" Chantonna-t-elle, triomphale, puis fonça en avant dans un mouvement si rapide que je le manquai presque. Le Pokémon glace ne le vit pas non plus, et fut frappé par toute la force de sa nouvelle attaque.

Le Pokémon glace n'apprécia pas trop, et prit visiblement quelques dommages. Avec un dernier grognement, il s'éloigna à pas lourds, nous lançant de sales regards par-dessus son épaule. Carlita sautilla avec excitation, agitant sa nouvelle queue. "Gnon! Gnon!"

"Phy," commenta prudemment Alexander, reniflant curieusement ses chevilles.

"Wow," fit Hanna, pince-sans-rire.

"Ouais. Wow," répétai-je, soupirant. J'avais mal au bras—j'étais fatigué, j'avais froid, et j'avais mal. Sachant pertinemment que l'idée était stupide, je sentis mes paupière tomber, pensant seulement à quel point ça semblerait cool ou drôle le lendemain matin.

"Gnon!" S'exclama une Carlita alarmée. J'étais trop épuisé pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Je pouvais seulement espérer que quand ça me tuait, ça ne me réveillerait pas avant.

"Tik," fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'endormir.

-.-.-

Ma mère me tapotait le dos, un peu maladroitement, et n'arrêtait de dire, "Mon dieu, que tu as grandi. Tu es si grand maintenant. Tu es un dresseur. Que tu as grandi." Je ne voyais mon père nulle part.

"Maman, où sommes-nous?"

"Que tu as grandi, mon chéri. Je suis si fière de mon dresseur."

Je ne savais pas où nous étions. Tout avec une teinte grise indistincte et floue. Je ne pouvais même différencier l'horizon du sol à quelques mètres de moi. Il y avait un son éloigné, un rugissement distant, comme un genre de monstre ou une cascade. Dur à dire. Plus je l'écoutais, moins je pouvais l'entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit au niveau de neige de télévision.

"Neige," dis-je bêtement, regardant autour de moi. "Neige. Pourquoi...?"

"Tu es si grand maintenant, et tu es un dresseur."

Soudain, la main de ma mère était glacée, et semblait bien trop légère pour être une main humaine. Je me tournai, faisant face à des yeux bleu glace entourés de jaune, aux paupières lourdes. Le spectre se pencha et m'expira dessus, et je sentis plus que des frissons parcourir mon dos. Le monde devint encore plus flou, le rugissement plus fort, et soudainement un mur de glace me séparait du Momartik.

"Tik," dit-il avec un sourire tordu. "Tik."

"Laisse-moi sortir!" m'écriai-je, frappant contre la glace.

"Tik," répéta-t-il.

Une silhouette, une silhouette humaine, apparut derrière le Momartik. Elle se tourna, et fut balayée comme de la poussière d'un geste de la main. La figure se pencha, devenant plus nette, et, mon cœur ratant un battement de joie, je reconnus Nick. "Nick! Fais-moi sortir d'ici! Ce Momartik, il m'a enfermé dans—!"

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir en sortir?" demanda-t-il, la voix limpide malgré la barrière. Le rugissement de la bête-cascade se fit plus fort dans mes oreilles alors que j'acquiesçai. "C'est sans danger, là-dedans. Il n'y a pas d'eau."

"Je veux sortir d'ici," m'écriai-je avec désespoir, frappant à nouveau contre la glace. Nick sourit—pas un sourire gentil, ni malveillant, mais un sourire qui cachait beaucoup de secrets—et d'un geste de la main, balaya la glace comme le Momartik juste avant.

Il continua de sourire et plaça une main sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux. "Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu deviens un sacré dresseur."

"Ne dis pas ça." Je n'aimais pas quand il le disait, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

"Mais c'est vrai. Que tu as grandi—"

"Hey! Hey! Réveille-toi!" Je me réveillai pour trouver une blonde énervée à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

"Rena, arrête, tu réveilles tout le monde," fit une seconde voix, venant de quelque part derrière elle.

"Vous deux, laissez-nous tranquilles! On est traumatisés, et on a besoin de sommeil. Et alors si on fait des cauchemars?" Hanna était là aussi, se penchant pour repousser la blonde.

"Tu vas finir par nous traumatiser, nous aussi, si tu continues de crier et de bouger comme ça!"

"Où... Où suis-je?" demandai-je platement. Je me sentais toujours étourdi, et mon bras était lourd.

"Tu es au Centre Pokémon de Frimapic." Une autre personne apparut dans mon champ de vision limité du plafond, souriant brillamment. "Content que tu sois réveillé. Toi et ton amie, vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse quand ils vous ont ramenés."

"Hein?"

Je m'assis, tenant ma tête un instant quand la pièce tourbillonna. Regardant vers le bas, je réalisai pourquoi mon bras était si lourd; il était dans un plâtre. Je clignai des yeux. Quand était-ce arrivé? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dormais...?!

"Hey, commence pas à paniquer comme elle," commanda la blonde, indiquant Hanna, qui eut l'air outragée.

"Je n'ai pas paniqué! J'étais juste surprise de me réveiller ici pour me retrouver dans la compagnie de vauriens comme toi." Elle se tourna vers moi, ignorant l'autre fille.

"Apparemment, quelqu'un nous a trouvé dans la neige hier soir, et a envoyé quelques personnes de Frimapic nous récupérer. Nous sommes désormais au Centre Pokémon. Oh, et tu t'es cassé le bras."

"Merci," dis-je sèchement, "Je n'avais pas remarqué.

"C'était ta Momartik. C'est elle qui est venue chercher quelqu'un pour vous ramener," ajouta le garçon, restreignant la blonde. Je me figeai, ignorant les frissons. Je n'avais pas de Momartik, mais visiblement, un stalker spectral. "Tu as de la chance d'avoir un Pokémon si loyal."

"Euh, ouais."

Quand le matin arriva, plusieurs heures plus tard, j'eus droit à plus de détails sur ce qui nous était arrivé. Le Pokémon qui nous avait attaqués était un Blizzaroi, une espèce normalement rare dans les environs. Mais juste quelques semaines auparavant, un spécimen inhabituellement agressif (et large) était apparu dans les forêts juste au sud de Frimapic. Nous n'étions pas ses premières victimes.

"À vrai dire, vous avez beaucoup de chance que Momartik soit venue. Même s'il n'était pas revenu, vous auriez pu mourir d'hypothermie," nous dit sévèrement l'Infirmière Joëlle, agitant son doigt dans notre direction. Hanna et supportâmes le traitement bienveillant, songeant au fait que nous avions vraiment été à _ça_ de mourir. Mais nous étions en sécurité maintenant, au chaud et nourris dans le Centre Pokémon.

On était aussi bloqués à l'intérieur.

Le blizzard qui avait débuté la veille avait complètement fermé Frimapic, coupant l'électricité dans presque la moitié de la ville, et gardant un nombre inconfortablement important de dresseurs coincés au Centre. Les chambres à l'étage étaient déjà entièrement remplies, ce qui contraignait une demi-douzaine de personnes à dormir dans le lobby. Hanna et moi devînmes des sortes de célébrités dans ces étroits confins, racontant le combat héroïque de nos Pokémon contre le Blizzaroi, culminant au point où Carlita avait évolué et parvint à le faire fuir.

"Ouais, elle était assez géniale," vantai-je, entourant mon Chapignon de mes bras aussi bien que je le pus. Carlita sourit joyeusement—une chose à laquelle je m'habituais toujours était de la voir sans son froncement de sourcils permanent—et agita sa queue.

"Tu as eu de la chance. Tu savais que les Balignon évoluaient en type combat?" Devon, le garçon présent durant notre réveil, demanda avec curiosité.

"Non."

"Ouais, tu as un combattant. Bah, rien de spécial. Plein de gens ont des Pokémon combat," fit Rena, croisant les bras, me suppliant pratiquement de lui demander quel Pokémon combat elle avait. Avec un sourire en coin, j'ignorai la question, à son grand damne.

"Je suis juste contente que Carlita ait réussi à le faire fuir," soupira Hanna. "Il était vraiment terrifiant. Pourquoi ce Blizza—quelque chose est-il apparu, de toute façon?"

"Personne ne le sait. Mais il a une sorte de rivalité avec l'Ursaring du coin." soupira Devon lui aussi, baissant la tête. "On parle de restreindre l'accès à la Route 217 à cause de ça... Ce qui veut dite qu'on sera coincés ici un moment."

"Hein?! Hors de question! Ils peuvent pas faire ça!" s'exclama Hanna. "Je veux partir de ce trou plein de neige!" Je grimaçai, me détournant de Rena. Je connaissais déjà les humeurs d'Hanna, et vraisemblablement, elle basculait dans son mode pourrie gâtée.

Hanna qui faisait son caprice attira l'attention de la majorité du lobby. Mais moi, je capturai un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Personne d'autre ne le vit. Je me tournai, observant avec stupéfaction le Mormartik, qui se tenait dans un coin du Centre Pokémon. Il me fixait avec de grands yeux tristes, les cornes sur sa tête scintillant sous la lumière émanant des fenêtres.

Carlita se tourna, se demanda ce qui avait captivé mon attention, et se tendit en le remarquant à son tour.

"Gnnnn," grogna-t-elle, s'accroupissant lentement pour bondir. Je pouvais sentir ses nouveaux muscles se mouvoir sous sa peau, se préparant à frapper. J'entourai mon bras valide autour d'elle, la retenant.

"Non."

Le Momartik jeta un œil à une de ses petites pattes, puis reporta son attention sur moi. Je sentais que cette rencontre n'était pas due au hasard; ce spectre voulait quelque chose de moi, spécifiquement. Mais, alors que Devon remarquait que quelque chose était anormal, il se détourna et disparut au travers du mur, laissant une traînée de poussière de glace derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" demanda-t-il, ajustant ses lunettes. "...Il n'y a rien."

"Rien. Je suis juste... perdu dans mes pensées."


	19. Espérant Presque Une Confrontation

Il y avait un fantôme. Ce n'était pas le Momartik, ou n'importe quel autre spectre que j'avais déjà pu voir. Il était plus grand que moi, et de forme vaguement humanoïde—presque comme une silhouette floue. Une silhouette _très_ floue. On se tenait, face à face, dans un monde tout aussi sombre. J'avais l'impression de me tenir sur le côté d'une colline; je me sentais étourdi et déséquilibré. Le ciel ressemblait à de la neige de télévision, sauf qu'il était violet et noir et rouge sang. Le sol ressemblait à de l'herbe morte, et brûlée.

Le fantôme s'approcha de moi. Il ne chancelait pas, ni ne titubait ou flottait, ou quoi que ce soit qu'un effrayant fantôme se devait de faire; il marcha simplement en avant.

Je me sentis attiré par un genre de fil invisible. Je m'approchai aussi—même alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces contre le mouvement. C'était comme si une main invisible me tirait par le haut. Plus on était proches, plus j'avais envie de paniquer, de crier et de m'enfuir. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce fantôme, même s'il n'avait pas l'air effrayant, ou n'agissait pas de manière malveillante, et ne marchait pas non plus comme un zombie.

À une demi-douzaine de mètres entre nous, je plantai mes talons dans le sol roussi.

À quatre mètres d'écart, je commençai à tirer sur mon haut, espérant me libérer. Mais mon haut n'était pas le problème. J'avais juste cette sensation.

Trois mètres d'écart, et j'étais sur mes genoux, traîné en avant par la même force invisible. Enfin, elle donna un dernier coup sec, m'envoyant valser en avant. Je levai les yeux, faisant face au visage du fantôme. Il me surplombait, tordu, sombre et impassible.

Puis, comme si une fermeture éclair était tirée le long de son visage, il afficha un large sourire dentelé. Sa bouche était rouge vif, dégoulinante de sang et de feu, qui atterrit sur mon front. Je savais que c'était censé faire mal, mais je ne sentis rien. J'ouvris la bouche et tentai de crier. Aucun son. Rien de plus qu'un petit croassement enroué qui ne fit qu'encourager le fantôme. Avidement, souriant, dégoulinant, il se pencha sur moi, la bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid percuter mon dos, et je pus enfin crier.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne fis rien d'autre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je levai la tête, trouvant sans surprise les yeux de Momartik posés sur moi. Ses toute petites mains me frôlaient le visage, lissant mes cheveux en arrière, refroidissant la sueur. "Tik," soupira-t-il, son souffle visible dans la chaleur du Centre Pokémon.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?" murmurai-je, les paupières tombant. Dire que j'avais froid serait un euphémisme. L'hypothermie s'installait probablement à ce point-là. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire?"

Le Momartik, bizarrement, semblait être sur le point de pleurer. "Tik...!"

Je me pressai de me rattraper. "Qu-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est quelque chose d'important?" Okay, je n'étais pas très bon pour consoler les tristes Pokémon spectre. Pouvait-on vraiment me le reprocher ?

"Tik, tik." Le Momartik soupira à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir le gel se former sur mon visage. Il commença à fondre dans l'air, se frottant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de geler immédiatement. "Tik!" dit-il férocement, avant de disparaître complètement.

Je plaçai mes mains sur mon visage pour accélérer la fonte, soupirant contre mes paumes. "...Ça craint," marmonnai-je.

Le matin suivant, un homme en costume apparut dans le Centre Pokémon. Tous ceux qui comme nous étaient bloqués par la neige se réjouirent; ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait sortir du Centre, enfin! Il nous calma d'un regard noir et un, "N'essayez même pas. La Route est fermée."

Rena et moi trouvâmes du réconfort dans notre soudaine haine pour l'homme. On passa une grande partie de la première heure suivant son arrivée dans un coin, le fusillant du regard, complotant sa fin. "Carlita peut lui donner un coup de pied."

"Frappe-le entre les jambes," conseilla-t-elle. "Amber peut le rôtir." Une fois de plus, je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait que je demande ce qu'était son Pokémon, alors une fois de plus, j'ignorai le pas-si-subtile indice et maintint fermement le sujet sur l'homme en costume.

"Qui est- _il_ pour _nous_ dire que la Route est fermée? Il ne ressemble même pas à un dresseur. Je paris qu'il n'a même pas le _moindre_ Pokémon."

"S'il en avait un, je paris que ce serait un Magicarpe."

"Ou un Toudoudou."

"Ou un—"

"A _hem_." En commençant la liste de ses Pokémon potentiels, nous nous étions tournés d'un air conspirateur vers le coin de la pièce, forcés de lui envoyer nos regards noirs par-dessus nos épaules. Cependant, alors qu'elle imaginait un autre de ses hypothétiques Pokémon inutiles, il apparut derrière nous.

Rena et moi nous tournâmes lentement, de la culpabilité dans nos yeux, faisant face aux siens. Ma bouche devint sèche; je ne répondis pas, espérant presque qu'elle prenne pour moi. Elle ne le fit pas.

"Pour votre information, j'ai plusieurs Pokémon. Ils sont tous pur-sang, loyaux, forts et rares. Je ne m'attendrais pas à que des enfants incultes tels que vous puissent reconnaître la valeur de Pokémon comme ceux-là, surtout des espèce exceptionnelles comme Absol et Draco—"

"Les Draco n'ont rien de spéciaux. Mon papa en a deux, et l'un d'entre est _chromatique_ ," lança Hanna. "Ils sont juste symboliques. Si vous étiez _vraiment_ un si bon dresseur avec de si _bons_ Pokémon, vous en auriez des fonctionnels _et_ jolis."

C'était possiblement la première fois que j'appréciais le côté pourri-gâté d'Hanna. Ou peut-être que c'était juste la première fois que j'en tirais avantage. Même Rena ricana. L'homme en costume, de son côté, pâlit et s'enfuit. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver plus snob que lui, surtout chez une jeune fille. Hanna tira la langue à son dos, et très vite, le reste du lobby l'imita. Même un des Leveinard le fit.

"...Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de comprendre _pourquoi_ la Route est fermée et qui il était pour le déclarer?" demanda Devon, jouant la voix de la raison. L'ambiance retomba de manière appropriée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ajusta ses lunettes avant de venir à notre secours collectif. "Vous avez de la chance, je l'ai entendu en parler avec l'Infirmière Joëlle."

"...Alors!?" commanda impatiemment Rena. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle; elle était définitivement du genre violent, et j'avais déjà un bras cassé. Pas besoin d'un autre.

"Evidemment, la Route est fermée jusqu'à ce que ce Blizzaroi soit mis hors d'état de nuire."

"C'est tout?" demandai-je, dubitatif. C'était une réponse assez nulle.

Enfin, c'était une réponse assez nulle, jusqu'à ce que Devon nous toise froidement et ajoute, "Il a tué quelqu'un."

Personne ne sut quoi dire après ça. Hanna et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de se détourner, mal à l'aise. Ça aurait pu être nous. Ça avait presque été nous. Pas étonnant que l'homme ait été si coincé. Je le serais, moi aussi, si tout ce que je faisais de ma journée était de livrer de mauvaises nouvelles concernant des morts et la fermeture de la seule manière de retourner à la civilisation pour un paquet de dresseurs.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Je remarquai que les gens évitaient Devon, comme si c'était lui qui avait tué cette personne. C'était vraiment tirer sur le messager (et c'était même le messager du messager!). Hanna et moi gravitâmes autour de lui, possiblement juste par esprit de contradiction, ou peut-être parce qu'on ressentait une connexion à cause de ça. Il était accusé de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait; on avait presque été tués par cette chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Raisonnable. Rena resta près de nous, mais plus par habitude que par vraie bonté d'âme.

La soirée passa avec un jeu d'échec. L'Infirmière sortit quelques damiers, jeux d'échecs et jeux de plateaux archaïques pour occuper les victimes de la neige. Par chance, ça fonctionna. Presque tout le monde s'impliqua dans ce coup de génie, et Devon acquit l'un des jeux d'échecs assez tôt et défia tout le monde. Et par 'tout le monde', je veux dire Hanna et moi. Rena ne savait apparemment pas jouer, et choisit plutôt de regarder par-dessus son épaule, absorbant les règles. Occasionnellement, elle demandait pourquoi "les chevaux bougeaient si stupidement" ou "le roi était attardé et la reine la seule à être forte".

Devon nous écrasait tous les deux. J'avais à peine joué aux échecs dans ma vie, et connaissais à peine les règles—je fus aussi surpris d'apprendre que les cavaliers bougeaient en L—et Hanna était... eh bien, Hanna. Pas du genre à jouer aux échecs. Très vite, Devon dû nous supplier de continuer à jouer. Mais à la place, on continuait de refuser. On ne peut que perdre qu'un certain nombre de parties amicales avant de s'endommager l'orgueil.

"Je vais jouer contre toi." À la surprise générale—surtout celle de Devon—une des résidentes du lobby décida de briser la barrière d'accusation et s'assit en face du blond. Elle était bien plus âgée que nous, probablement dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Mais elle avait l'air encore plus âgée; ses yeux étaient fatigués et tirés et elle avait des cernes. Je m'éloignai d'elle, lui cédant gentiment ma place près du plateau.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, ou peut-être que c'était le fait que j'aurai pu tuer un bébé Caninos devant elle sans la faire sourciller, mais quelque chose chez elle me fit froid dans le dos.

"Je suis Devon," pépia-t-il, toujours amical.

"Lola," répliqua-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Curieusement, elle prit les pièces blanches; j'aurai cru qu'elle échangerait par principe. Même ses ongles étaient vernis de noir, remarquai-je. Je remarquai aussi que Hanna regardait sa tenue monochromatique avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur. Je réprimai un rire, afin d'éviter que Lola nous maudisse tous les deux ou un truc du genre.

Le jeu commença, et je me retrouvai à encourager Devon. Je m'en fichais s'il avait remporté quatre matchs à la suite contre moi (l'un d'entre eux en seulement dix-sept mouvements). Je n'aimais pas l'aura gothique de son adversaire. Et même si elle était plus vieille que lui, je savais qu'il était bon, et pas que pour son âge.

Imaginez notre surprise quand elle l'emporta en six mouvements.

"Si c'était un combat, tu aurais perdu la moitié de ton argent," dit-elle en guise d'adieu.

Devon, initialement aussi choqué que nous, récupéra assez vite. Il soupira, fit la moue, et se tourna vers Rena. "Tu sais, je suis dans un état de sérieux désespoir. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un câlin."

"Hors de question," grogna-t-elle en réponse.

"Cette Lola était juste... flippante. Elle doit être un de ces génies bizarroïdes. Je paris qu'elle a un QI de genre, un million."

"Les Alakazam ont un QI de tout juste cinq mille. Un génie humain est à peu près à deux-cent," répondit Devon, souriant malgré lui. "Je doute qu'elle soit si intelligente. En fait, je serai terrifié si elle l'était."

"Tu marches dans le cliché. Juste parce qu'elle portait du noir, ça veut pas dire qu'elle dominerait le monde," souffla Rena, le poussant doucement.

"Dit celle qui frappe les gens qui ont des types spectre."

"Je fais pas ça!"

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler, me rendant assez reconnaissant de ne pas vraiment avoir de Momartik.


	20. Alors Lâche Tout, Saute

Cette fois, le rêve n'était pas tant que ça un cauchemar. J'y étais presque habitué, en tout cas. Je me tenais dans un vaste monde blanc, sans source de lumière ou d'ombres. C'était un peu aveuglant. J'essayai d'utiliser un bras—curieusement sans son plâtre et en bon état—pour protéger mes yeux, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Alors je plissai les yeux à la place, regardant autour de moi à la recherche de la source de cet autre étrange rêve.

Je le trouvai à ma droite, ses petites pattes pliées devant la bande rouge traversant son ventre.

"Momartik," l'appelai-je. Le fantôme hocha la tête en réponse. "Est-ce toi qui produit tous ces rêves bizarres?"

Oui, répondit-il d'une voix haute et féminine. Il—elle—flotta un peu plus près, maintenant une distance raisonnable. Je n'étais pas près de me plaindre.

"Tu me donnes intentionnellement des cauchemars?" demandai-je d'un ton critique, arquant un sourcil. Je n'étais pas très content d'avoir des fantômes renverser des flammes sur moi, ou d'être emprisonné dans de la glace. Le Momartik secoua la tête, secouant du gel dans l'air.

C'était un effet secondaire accidentel. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'infiltrer dans les rêves des gens, admit-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres dans mes rêves en premier lieu? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Le Momartik me regarda de ces yeux de glaces, scintillant de larmes. Tu dois aider mon dresseur, dit-elle doucement.

"Pourquoi moi?"

Tu es le seul à en être capable.

"Mais pourquoi _moi_? Pourquoi ne pas envahir les rêves d'Hanna et la faire supplier son riche père d'aider ton dresseur?" J'avais peut-être l'air sans cœur, mais j'avais aussi peur du Momartik. C'était non seulement un spectre, mais un spectre qui m'avait presque et à répétition donné de l'hypothermie juste en étant _proche_. Sans mentionner les cauchemars. Et puis, ce n'était pas _mon_ Pokémon. Je n'avais pas à l'aider.

L'humaine n'est pas assez gentille pour aider. Elle n'est pas très... altruiste, dit-elle délicatement, jouant avec ses doigts.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais reconnu qu'elle avait raison. Hanna n'était vraiment pas du genre à aider les gens. "Tu sais... Même si je _voulais_ aider-n'espère pas trop, je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est le cas—je ne le pourrais pas. Je suis coincé à Frimapic. Tu dois t'en être rendue compte."

Frimapic n'est pas si terrible. C'est joli et froid.

"Oui, je sais que c'est froid." Je croisai les bras, profitant de pouvoir en être capable. Ce n'était pas facile avec un plâtre. "Je ne peux aider personne là où je suis."

Le Blizzaroi sera bientôt hors d'état de nuire. Je m'occuperai d'un chemin hors de la ville, dit vivement le Momartik, plissant les yeux. Je sursautai et reculai d'un pas. Elle soupira un nuage de cristaux et baissa la tête avec un, Je suis désolée de te faire peur.

"C-C'est pas grave," mentis-je. "Comment vas-tu nous sortir de Frimapic?"

L'humaine n'est peut-être pas capable de m'aider dans ma quête, mais elle sera peut-être capable de t'aider dans la tienne, répondit-elle avec indifférence.

Je décidai de laisser tomber le sujet. "...Comment tu fais pour entre dans mes rêves?"

Je suis un spectre.

"Ce n'est pas très précis."

Je connais Dévorêve. C'est pour ça que tu avais des cauchemars d'abord; ton esprit essayait de me rejeter. Au passage, je n'ai pas apprécié de me faire repousser il y a deux nuits.

"Je n'ai pas apprécié de me faire attaquer par des monstres!" rétorquai-je chaudement, me hérissant. On échangea un regard noir, aucun d'entre nous prêt à concéder.

Je me réveillai après avoir été frappé par un courant d'air froid. Je frissonnai, réalisant que j'étais couvert de glace. À la place de chercher le Momartik, je m'enterrai profondément dans mon sac de couchage et tentai de replonger dans le sommeil. Un sommeil _normal_.

-.-.-

Le matin suivant, Hanna racontait son idée à qui voulait l'entendre avec excitation. "Une fois que le temps s'éclaire un peu, je sais comment sortir de Frimapic! Il y a un passeur, pas vrai? Juste au sud de la ville. Normalement il emmène les dresseurs à genre, la Zone de Combat. Mais je suis sûre que pour le bon prix, il nous déposerait à Rivamar à la place! N'avez-vous pas de la chance que j'y aie pensé?! Maintenant on peut tous partir d'ici!"

Je ne pris pas la peine de la corriger.

J'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur après avoir entendu la demande du Momartik, et je n'étais toujours pas vraiment sûr de vouloir l'aider. Je ne savais pas qui était son dresseur, ou même dans quel genre d'ennui il ou elle était. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver mêlé à quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas gérer. C'était assez dur d'être dresseur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un héros en plus de ça.

Vers midi durant notre troisième jour ici, l'électricité revint. Les Pokémon électriques fatigués, qui avaient dû alimenter les générateurs se secours, s'endormirent avec plaisir tandis que les Pokémon feu reprirent le flambeau, faisant fondre la neige pour nous créer un chemin. Si l'électricité était de retour, c'était raisonnable d'avancer que le temps s'était éclairé, non?

"Al _lez_ , Des!" Seulement, l'excitation de la liberté eut l'air de complètement passer au-dessus de mon Chamallot. Il bâilla et agita une oreille, avant de retourner dormir. "Allez! Il faut qu'on aide les autres à sortir. Tu ne veux pas d'air frais? Et du soleil?"

"Cha," marmonna-t-il au travers de ses pattes.

"Quel Pokémon. Il ne t'écoute même pas," fit Rena en passant, paradant fièrement avec ce qui ressemblait à un poulet humanoïde rouge. "Viens, Amber. On peut aider les paresseux à sortir."

Je la fusillai du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Puis, retournant à mon Chamallot, recommençai mes supplications. "Allez, Piédestal! Tu ne vas pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça, si? Elle a dit qu'on était paresseux!"

"Cha." On aurait dit qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

"Tu es horrible avec moi. Je suis sûr que _Carlita_ nous aiderait.

Sur ces mots, il leva la tête et mit le feu à mon plâtre d'une Flammèche.

-.-.-

Dans la journée, Hanna s'était échappée à l'extérieur, rendue au port, et avait garanti un marché avec l'un des passeurs. Ça lui couterait une quantité d'argent passée sous silence, mais elle parvint à garantir la traversée pour ceux du Centre qui voulaient partir. Étonnamment, tout le monde ne se jeta pas dessus. Certains dresseurs étaient apparemment ici volontairement; ils avaient des choses à faire, genre défier Gladys. Cependant, durant le repas, environ la moitié du Centre accepta de partir en bateau.

"C'est des spaghetti. Ton plat préféré. Je le _sais_." Je tins la fourchette tout près de Des, le tentant, mais il ne fit que détourner la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'avalai à la place. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi t'es d'aussi mauvaise humeur?"

"Chamallot," grommela-t-il.

"Mange juste un peu de spaghetti, et sois heureux. On peut reprendre notre voyage pour le troisième badge une fois qu'on est de retour au pays des sains d'esprit. Tu ne veux pas battre plus de Champions d'Arène?" demandai-je, essayant de l'appâter avec une boule de viande en même temps. C'était même ma dernière. Des pivota pour me tourner le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Des?" demanda curieusement Hanna.

"Giii?" ajouta Isabella, inquiète, levant la tête avec la bouche barbouillée de sauce. Je me tournai, et vit que Des l'ignorait même _elle_. Il y avait définitivement un problème.

"Hey, tu peux surveiller Carlita une seconde? Mets-la juste à côté d'Alexander et elle ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on est partis." Hanna acquiesça, et nous observa avec attention alors que je forçai Des à sortir du lobby. Il résista tant qu'il put, et même s'il _était_ gros, j'étais le plus fort. (À peine.) Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres, je me tournai vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Des?"

"Cha," répondit-il nonchalamment, tournant la tête.

"Ne me 'cha' pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas." Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, et tendis la main pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête. Maintenant il était obligé de me regarder. Des plissa les yeux, et donna un coup de tête à mon plâtre, le déplaçant.

"Mallot," dit-il dans la chose la plus proche d'un grondement que j'aie jamais entendue venant de lui.

"Tu es en colère?"

Après une courte réflexion, il hocha la tête.

"Contre moi?" Non. "Contre Hanna?" Encore non. "Carlita?" Et encore non. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander contre _qui_ il était en colère, mais j'étais à court de suspects. "Hm... tu es colère contre quelqu'un dans ce Centre?"

Piédestal acquiesça, les oreilles pendant un peu. Je penchai la tête, confus par son comportement.

"C'est un humain?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Alors c'est un Pokémon." Oui. "Un à Hanna?" La pensée de lui étant en colère contre Isabella était risible, mais bon, il l'ignorait, après tout... Des secoua vivement la tête, le regard noir. Je m'excusai d'un sourire. Définitivement pas Isabella. "Un à Devon?"

"Cha", grommela-t-il avec une autre secousse de sa tête jaune.

"À Rena?"

Encore non. Je commençai à être frustré, sérieusement à court de Pokémon qu'il connaissait. Peut-être que lui et le Pokémon d'un autre dresseur s'étaient bagarrés, et je n'avais pas remarqué? C'était possible, mais peu probable. Peut-être avec les autres types feu? Mais non—il était énervé depuis avant que la fonte ne commence et que les Pokémon feu ne sortent. C'était juste le moment où je l'avais remarqué.

Je me redressai et soupirai, utilisant ma main valide pour repousser mes cheveux. "Tu es impossible, Des. Contre _qui_? Attends—le Momartik?"

"Cha," soupira-t-il, secouant _encore_ une fois la tête. Je reniflai, sourcils froncés. Je pensai avoir trouvé avec le spectre.

"Est-ce que _je_ connais le Pokémon?"

"Chamallot," répondit-il platement. Je ne parlais peut-être pas son langage, mais je pense que "évidemment" est universel.

"Des! J'ai cité tous les Pokémon qu'on connait tous les deux! À moins que tu n'en veuilles à Pokémon qu'on a combattu il y a longtemps, il n'est pas dans le Centre!" éclatai-je, gesticulant sauvagement. Je perdis presque l'équilibre quand mon bras plâtré décida que puisqu'il était plus lourd que mon autre bras, il se devait de faire équipe avec la gravité et l'élan pour essayer de me battre.

"Chamallot," dit Des d'une toute petite voix, frappant ma jambe de sa tête. "...Cha." Il leva la tête avec la même expression vide que d'habitude, mais maintenant je le connaissais assez pour y lire la réponse.

"...Oh. Oh." Je m'agenouillai près de lui, sans savoir comment prendre cette réponse. Il s'en voulait à lui-même? Pourquoi? (Je ne pouvais pas le demander, cependant, sauf si je voulais passer une autre heure à deviner.) Je tendis la main et repoussai ses mèches en arrière, le grattant derrière les oreilles. Il émit un son mécontent, mais ne se retira pas. "Des... pourquoi es-tu en colère contre toi-même? Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Chamallot, cha-chaa!" rétorqua-t-il d'un ton maussade, fusillant le sol du regard.

Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, mais si mon starter était si bouleversé à cause de quelque chose, je sentais que c'était mon devoir de faire quelque chose. Je continuai de gratter ses oreilles pour essayer de l'apaiser, songeant à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre en détresse à ce point?

On avait commencé sur la Route 217, mais c'était lui qui se battait le plus, et il avait l'air fier de son avantage de type. Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier la dame qui nous avait accueillis chez elle, et il n'en voulait pas au Momartik. Les seuls autres gros évènements se concentraient autour de ce Blizzaroi.

Et ça me frappa.

Ça me frappa comme tant de choses m'avaient déjà frappé: comme le Blizzaroi m'avait frappé, comme le sol me frappait régulièrement, comme les arbres et les buissons et les portes et les murs me frappaient régulièrement. C'était soudain et ça faisait _mal_.

Des s'en voulait parce que c'était _lui_ qui avait l'avantage sur les types glace. C'était _lui_ qui avait perdu connaissance. C'était _lui_ qui avaient laissé à Isabella et deux types plante la tâche de protéger les dresseurs. C'était _lui_ qui n'avait pas fait fuir le Blizzaroi.

Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait évolué.

"Oh, Des. Tu finiras par évoluer. C'est pas grave. C'est pas de ta faute. On va tous bien, et tu évolueras et deviendras encore plus génial assez vite. On va sortir de Frimapic et aller à Rivamar et je ne sais pas comment, mais on aura le reste des badges, et on sera une super équipe. Et alors si Carlita a évolué en premier? On est une _équipe_. C'est pas grave de se reposer sur elle de temps en temps, okay?"

Je l'enlaçai, peut-être pour la première fois. En tout cas, je savais que c'était la première fois que je l'enlaçai si sincèrement.


	21. Le Plus Proche D'un Confessionnal

Des s'égaya considérablement après notre étreinte. J'étais étonné qu'un geste si simple ait tant de pouvoir, et jurai de ne l'utiliser que pour faire le bien dès lors. Pas comme si on _pouvait_ utiliser les câlins pour faire le mal... même si cette Lola aurait pu en être capable.

Par chance, elle n'était pas dans le groupe qui quittait Frimapic. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir endurer quelques jours de plus avec elle sur un petit navire bondé. Quand Devon lui posa la question, elle répondit juste platement, "Je vais défier Gladys."

"Tu as une équipe ténèbres?" demanda Rena, réprimant un fou rire.

"Non." Sa réponse n'était ni méprisante ni méchante, et c'est probablement ce qui nous surprit le plus. On s'attendait au moins à un peu d'agacement dirigé vers nous, les sales gosses. Mais Lola s'éloigna juste dans un bruissement de sa jupe noire, bottes noires claquant contre le sol et cheveux noirs oscillant derrière elle.

"Je remercie _le monde entier_ que cette gothique ne vienne pas avec nous," s'exclama Hanna, portant dramatiquement une main à son front. "Je crois que j'ai perdu une partie de mon bronzage en la _regardant_."

"Tu as perdu le reste pendant l'expédition," marmonnai-je.

"Je _sais_! Une fois qu'on arrive à Rivamar, ce sera bronzage non-stop. Je suis _tellement_ pâle. Je suis pratiquement assortie à la neige! Hmm, peut-être que je peux bronzer sur le bateau..."

"Tu as créé un monstre," commenta Devon. Hanna ne s'en rendit pas compte. Rena leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que moi.

Soudainement, tous nos problèmes furent balayés derrière la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Pénétrèrent une présentatrice et un caméraman, visiblement en train de filmer. _En direct_. Les enfants que nous étions furent immédiatement fascinés. "Et ici, à peine un jour après le dernier gros blizzard de Frimapic, nous pouvons voir les pauvres âmes bloquées à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est assez rempli. Mais même sans la météo, la plupart de ces dresseurs ne pouvaient partir sans emprunter de couteuses routes alternatives, à cause de la fermeture de la Route 217. Elle est à présent officiellement fermée, à cause de la mort tragique d'un jeune dresseur causée par un Blizzaroi sauvage—"

Je sentis soudainement quelqu'un tirer sur mon plâtre—une Hanna excitée, qui m'attirait en avant. "Ooh! Miss, nous savons tout sur ce Blizzaroi!" interpella-t-elle, me trainant jusqu'à la femme et sa caméra. Rena et Devon nous suivirent, par loyauté ou attirés par les projecteurs, je ne saurais dire.

"Hm? Oh, de jeunes dresseurs." Elle se tourna vers le cameraman et chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis dit avec un visage sérieux, "Plus sur cette histoire après la météo." Après que son partenaire lui ait donné le signal, elle se détendit et se tourna vers nous. "Okay, les enfants. Je sais que vous voulez juste passer à la télé et dire bonjour à vos mamans, mais est-ce que vous connaissez vraiment quelque chose sur la situation de Frimapic? Vous êtes tous assez vieux pour comprendre que c'est toujours bien de récolter les paroles d'un dresseur sur n'importe quel sujet, mais si c'est juste pour nous dire n'importe quoi—"

Hanna brandit mon bras emplâtré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Madame, vous n'allez pas croire la chance que vous venez d'avoir."

"Pourquoi?" la femme demanda d'un air suspicieux, m'inspectant avec ce qui semblait être une vision à rayons X.

"Vous savez, l'enfant qui est mort?"

"Bien sûr. C'est sur toutes les chaines. Ça va faire partie de ce reportage."

"Ça aurait pu être nous."

"Développe."

"Quelques jours avant la, hm, tragédie, ces deux-là se sont fait rapatriés des bordures de la ville. Le Blizzaroi les a attaqués, et si leur Balignon n'avait pas évolué pour riposter, ils seraient morts eux aussi," expliqua Devon, ajustant ses lunettes. La bouche de la femme forma un petit O.

"Exactement, regardez! Bras cassé. Tragédie, n'est-ce pas?" fit Hanna, balançant mon bras.

"Ne bougez pas, vous deux." La femme se jeta immédiatement sur nous, armée d'un kit de maquillage de poche, arrangeant nos cheveux et nous barbouillant le visage d'un genre de poudre qui me fit presque éternuer. En le faisant, elle jeta un regard à Devon et Rena du coin de l'œil. "Quelle connexion est-ce que vous avez?"

"On est amis?" supposa la blonde. "Durant leur première nuit ici, ils se sont réveillés en hurlant. Cauchemars. Ça compte pour du temps à l'écran?"

"Non, mais ça les mettra en valeur," sourit brillamment la présentatrice.

Hanna, le sourire assorti au watt près, ajouta joyeusement, "C'est aussi _moi_ qui ai organisé la sortie de Frimapic en bateau pour les dresseurs."

"Vous deux, vous allez _faire_ ce reportage. Ah, attendez—ça ne vous mets pas mal à l'aise d'en parler, si?" demanda-t-elle vivement. Hanna échangea un regard avec moi, puis on se retourna vers elle pour secouer la tête. "Vous êtes tous les deux des dresseurs officiels? Rien d'illégal ou d'immoral qui pourrait envenimer les choses?"

On secoua la tête à nouveau, mais cette fois, je sentis que même la joyeuse Hanna s'était tendue à la question. C'était mon cas. Dans quel genre d'ennuis pensait-elle que deux enfants comme nous se mettaient? Joindre une organisation criminelle? D'accord, je m'étais fait arrêter une fois, mais je n'allais pas le mentionner si c'était pour gâcher mes chances de passer à la télévision.

"Vous deux, zou. Peut-être que vous aurez une interview plus tard. Ça dépendra des résultats. Voilà, tiens-toi là—non, comme ça—fais en sorte qu'on voie le plâtre." Je fus déplacé comme un mannequin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse la position la plus inconfortable du monde. "Bien. Ne bouge pas. Oh, attends—où est ton Chapignon? Celui qui a évolué?"

Après la réaction de Des suivant l'évolution de Carlita, je savais quoi faire. "Si Carlita sort, alors Des aussi. Mon seul autre Pokémon."

"Oh, oui! Des était celui qui a initialement repoussé le Blizzaroi. Mes Pokémon ont aidé, aussi!" intervint une Hanna enthousiaste.

Pensant probablement qu'Hanna avait une équipe complète, la femme secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas faire rentrer tout le monde dans le cadre. Ça va déjà être un peu rempli."

"Mais—ils sont si _jolis_!"

"Peut-être plus tard, si on a le temps de faire une vraie interview plutôt qu'une rapide pour ce reportage," offrit-elle. Le cameraman se pencha alors pour lui murmurer quelque chose, et elle se redressa bien vite, arrangeant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. "Très bien, vous deux. Répondez juste aux questions, et essayez de garder les choses intéressantes."

-.-.-

Hanna et moi finîmes par faire une bonne histoire, visiblement, puisqu'à peine une heure plus tard, la présentatrice recevait avec excitation un appel de ses supérieurs, lui demandant des interviews complètes de nous et nos Pokémon. Ce qui fit presque bondir Hanna de joie, mais j'étais un peu plus réservé. Accrochant sa manche alors qu'elle me passait devant, je sifflai, "Et s'ils nous demandent ce que des enfants avec seulement deux Pokémon chacun, dont la moitié est _faible_ face au type glace, faisaient sur la Route 217?"

"Ils ne connaissant pas le niveau de nos Pokémon. Joue la cool, c'est tout. Oh allez, ils ne vont pas demander ça! Aie juste l'air mignon et blessé et ça ira!" babilla-t-elle, s'envolant au loin à nouveau.

Elle était interviewée en premier. J'étais assis dans l'arrière-plan avec mes Pokémon, jouant avec mon téléphone. Une part de moi voulait faire des grimaces à la caméra, mais je savais que je le paierai plus tard quand Hanna se rendrait compte que je lui avais volé l'attention. "Vous êtes prêts, les gars?" demandai-je doucement, grattant Des derrière les oreilles.

"Mallot."

"Chapi!"

"Ça sera pas en direct, donc c'est moins de pression. C'est une bonne chose, pas vrai?" ajoutai-je, feignant la bonne humeur, pivotant pour gratter Carlita sous le menton. J'étais en vérité assez nerveux, mais je savais que si je les rendais nerveux à cause de ça, ça ne ferait que me rendre plus nerveux, ce qui les rendrait encore plus nerveux—ce serait un cercle de nervosité.

Mon téléphone sonna alors. On sursauta tous les trois et je me dépêchai de le trouver, essayant de le faire taire avant qu'il ne vole la vedette d'Hanna. "Allô?" demandai-je en m'éloignant de la caméra, essayant de sortir du cadre.

"Devine qui j'ai vu à la télé plus tôt dans la journée." C'était Nick, l'air autant amusé que d'habitude par mes pitreries. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas parlé—pas depuis Vestigion, en fait. C'était la première vraie conversation depuis, sans compter un message sur mon répondeur. "Joli plâtre, au passage."

"La plupart des gens seraient inquiets que je me sois fait maltraiter par un Blizzaroi sauvage," rétorquai-je aussi délicatement que possible. Mais contrairement à ce que suggéraient mes mots, j'étais content qu'il ne soit pas inquiet. Je craignais déjà l'appel inévitable de mes parents. Je frissonnai en y pensant.

"Ouais. Désolé," dit-il, l'air absent. "Au moins tu vas bien maintenant, pas vrai? T'avais l'air bien vif à la télé, en tout cas. Tu voyages avec cette fille maintenant?"

"En quelques sortes..." éludai-je, pinçant les lèvres. Une fois que tout ça était fini, Hanna et moi, c'était fini aussi.

Il y eut un drôle de bruit de son côté, et je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de l'identifier. Une voix? Y'avait-il quelqu'un d'autre, en train de lui parler? "Ouais, une seconde—" dit-il, probablement à la voix. Puis, de retour à moi. "Hey-donc-je-pense-que-tu-devrais-allumer-la-télé-tout-de-suite," dit-il rapidement, tout en un souffle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je dois y aller! Regarde! Bye!" Dit-il bruyamment, avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Je le retirai de mon oreille et le fixai une seconde, puis cherchai la télé du lobby du regard. Deux ou trois dresseurs étaient déjà assis devant, regardant les infos. Elle était déjà allumée; il ne m'avait pas dit quelle chaîne. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai à pas lourds (en faisant attention de rester hors du cadre d'Hanna), et dû me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le bouton des chaînes de la télévision. Les autres dresseurs n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement pour m'en empêcher, probablement parce que j'étais le gamin au plâtre.

Je zappai plusieurs chaînes avant de me figer sur celle dédiée au Conseil des Quatre et ses challengers (surnommée la Chaîne-Maîtresse, même si la Maîtresse elle-même apparaissait rarement). Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleus à l'écran, souriant froidement à son adversaire. Il envoya un félin couleur lavande qui fut désigné comme un Mentali, et l'écran passa au challenger.

Et ce fut Nick qui apparut, souriant largement, et envoya son Papilord. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, mais me souvenais vaguement qu'il l'avait mentionné. Je ne savais pas quels autres Pokémon il avait, à part son Carmache, évidemment, et deux ou trois autres espèces avec des noms dont je me rappellerai probablement s'il les envoyait au combat.

Je me sentis vaciller. Nick, celui qui m'avait tant aidé durant mon voyage, mon ami, le dresseur que j'admirais le plus—il était en train de défier le Conseil des Quatre. Et il était en train de défier le quatrième membre. (Je ne le savais que parce que le fait fut mentionné une douzaine de fois; apparemment, peu de gens allaient si loin.)

Je m'assis et regardai, fasciné, le Papilord et le Mentali combattre. Ce fut un combat assez court, cependant, puisque le papillon de type insecte avait un avantage évident et s'occupa facilement du Mentali. Lucio, le membre du Conseil, envoya un M. Mime, qui fut également battu par le Papilord. Mais vers son troisième Pokémon, un Alakazam (celui-là je le connaissais sans aide, puisque j'en avais voulu un en guise de starter) envoya une attaque Tonnerre, et ce fut la fin du carnage de Papilord.

Nick envoya ce que je présumai avoir été son Carmache, mais qui fut annoncé à la télé comme étant un Carchacrok, et s'occupa rapidement de l'Alakazam avec une vicieuse attaque Mâchouille.

Ce qui faisait trois Pokémon vaincus, et plus que deux. _Nick était en train de gagner contre le Conseil des Quatre_. Je savais qu'il était un bon dresseur, oui, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai l'occasion de voir quelqu'un que je connaissais _gagner_ contre le _Conseil des Quatre_. Et le dernier, en plus! Après ça, il ne restait que le Maître, et puis...

Je sourcillai, réalisant quelque chose. Si Nick gagnait—ce que j'espérais, définitivement—et gagnait aussi contre la Maîtresse... il deviendrait alors le nouveau Maître.

Ce qui signifiait que je devrais le combattre, et le battre, si jamais je voulais ce titre.

Je regardai le Gallame de Lucio se battre vaillamment contre le Carchacrok de Nick, plus sérieux que jamais. Je devrai affronter ce qui était en train d'éclater Lucio. Et je devrai _gagner_ si je voulais atteindre mon rêve de devenir Maître.

"Hey, gamin, c'est ton tour!"

Je n'enregistrai pas le fait que la présentatrice me parlait, même si j'avais tellement été appelé "gamin" durant ces trois derniers mois que c'était surprenant que je me rappelle de mon propre nom. J'étais toujours fasciné par le combat de Nick. Gallame tomba, mais pas après s'être débarrassé de Carchacrok. Nick envoya une _chose_ rose et beige en équilibre précaire sur une jambe, l'autre jambe et ses bras en immédiate position de combat. Lucio envoya son dernier Pokémon, une énorme masse aux yeux rouges qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

Je fus soudainement tiré en arrière par le col de mon t-shirt, et Hanna me fusilla du regard. "C'est ton tour."

"Ah, oui."

Mais durant toute l'interview, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à Nick et son combat contre le Conseil des Quatre. Il finirait probablement Lucio assez vite. Puis ce serait au tour de la Maîtresse, et s'il gagnait, alors je devrai l'affronter un jour. Je devrai le battre un jour. Pourquoi le ressentais-je autant comme une trahison?


	22. Une Réponse De Ma Part

"Oh mon _dieu_ tu t'es cassé le _bras_! Tu t'es fait attaquer! Tu as frôlé la _mort_!" Prévisibles, mes parents appelèrent rapidement une fois que les interviews furent diffusées (ils avaient visiblement manqué le reportage en direct). Je maintenais le téléphone à une bonne trentaine de centimètres de mon oreille, écoutant les lamentions de ma mère, impassible. D'accord, l'attaque de Blizzaroi était un réveil assez violent, mais si elle savait la moitié de ce que je m'étais pris pendant ce voyage...

"Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai un plâtre, pas vrai? Ça veut dire qu'ils réparent mon bras," lui dis-je dans la première accalmie.

"Mais... oh mon _dieu_ , je n'ai jamais pensé que ça arriverait! Sinnoh a été tellement _paisible_ , depuis cet incident avec Galaxie, et maintenant il y a des Pokémon sauvages qui attaquent les jeunes dresseurs!"

"Je vais bien. Ils s'occuperont bientôt du Pokémon, et je quitte Frimapic de toute façon. Aujourd'hui, en fait. Je vais à Rivamar avec mes—amis." J'examinai mes ongles, fronçant les sourcils quand je remarquai à quel point ils étaient inégaux. J'avais essayé d'arrêter de les ronger—la position inconfortable imposée par le plâtre aidait—et maintenant qu'ils repoussaient, ils étaient hideux. Je changeai le téléphone d'épaule et rongeai les ongles de ma main libre.

Les téléphones vidéo étaient tous remplis de dresseurs qui appelaient chez eux avec excitation, disant à leurs parents qu'ils rentraient bientôt. Un truc du genre. Je ne savais pas; je n'allais pas les écouter non plus. Je pouvais à peine entendre quoi que ce soit de toute façon, avec ma mère qui me criait dans l'oreille et tout ça. C'était mieux si on ne pouvait pas se voir, décidai-je. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et j'avais la soudaine, inexplicable paranoïa qu'elle commencerait à me dire à quel point j'avais grandi.

"Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, tu sais! La plupart des enfants seraient marqués à vie après un tel débâcle, et maintenant je vais juste m'inquiéter pour toi!"

J'étais quasiment sûr d'être marqué à vie, mais je n'étais pas près de lui dire ça. "Au revoir, maman", dis-je avec insistance.

"Tu as intérêt à vite rentrer nous voir—"

"Je t'aime, bye." Je raccrochai le téléphone, soupirant lourdement. Aucune chance que je rentre à la maison. Ils devront me ramener dans un cercueil, après tout ce que j'ai traversé. Et, comme on dit, on n'a rien sans rien, pas vrai?

Je jetai un œil vers là où Hanna donnait une dernière interview avec la journaliste. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ses quinze minutes de gloire, visiblement. On s'en allait dans tout juste une heure, et elle voulait être sûre de laisser une marque d'adieu.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, rangeai les pokéballs de Des et Carlita dans mes poches, et enfilai ma veste. C'était ma dernière heure à Frimapic, et même si je détestais cette ville pour ce qu'elle et la Route 217 m'avaient fait, je n'allais pas m'en aller sans voir autre chose que l'intérieur du Centre. L'arène de Gladys était la septième, traditionnellement, alors je devrai revenir relativement rapidement, mais bon, ça m'avait tout de même pris autant de temps pour juste deux badges.

Rena et Devon me jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil alors que j'enroulai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et tirai ma capuche par-dessus ma tête. Je m'aventurai dans la neige, clignant des yeux comme un Noarfang face à la lumière du soleil. La neige réfléchissante n'aidait pas beaucoup. Mes bottes émettaient un craquement alors que je me frayais un chemin, même aux endroits où la neige m'atteignait les genoux—et la taille—jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le centre de la ville: l'Arène. Elle se tenait majestueusement au milieu de toute la neige, des stalactites pendant de l'avant-toit, son panneau désignant fièrement Gladys comme étant "La poussière de diamant!". Alors que je lisais la pancarte, les portes coulissèrent, libérant un dresseur que je reconnus immédiatement. Comme si tout le noir n'était pas suffisant. Lola ne me jeta même pas un regard, s'éloignant en direction du Centre. Je la regardai partir; venait-elle de battre Gladys? Si oui, alors elle devait avoir sept badges. J'aurai peut-être à l'affronter, elle aussi, sur ma route pour devenir le Maître.

Le reste de la petite ville n'avait rien de très excitant. D'accord, il y avait un vieil homme qui me cria des trucs philosophiques au hasard par la fenêtre, mais c'était tout. Je m'aventurai jusqu'au port au point sud de Frimapic, les mains enfoncées dans les poches pour me réchauffer. Il faisait assez frais, même si on était toujours en début d'après-midi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de la forêt. Le Blizzaroi était toujours là, quelque part, et attendait peut-être sa prochaine victime...

Je frissonnai.

Et puis, je frissonnai encore, parce que je sentis une paire d'yeux froids très familiers sur ma nuque. Je fouillai ma poche à la recherche de la pokéball de Des. Je tournai les talons, la lançant en même temps, mais le Momartik l'attrapa. Elle fut emprisonnée dans plusieurs centimètres de glace en une seconde, et lâchée au sol sans mal, mon Chamallot piégé à l'intérieur. "Tik," dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

"N'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais accepté de t'aider," dis-je, me demandant si Carlita pouvait donner des coups de pieds aux spectres. J'avais espéré laisser le Momartik derrière moi à Frimapic, indépendamment de son appel à l'aide.

"Tik..." Les yeux se durcissant, elle écarta les bras, et je sentis la température autour de nous chuter. Encore plus menaçant, le ciel au-dessus s'assombrit.

"N-Ne fais pas ça," la prévins-je, claquant des dents. Je devais agir avant que le Momartik n'attaque, et Carlita était le seul Pokémon qui me restait... utilisant mon bras plâtré en tant que bouclier, je sortis la pokéball de ma poche. Le Momartik grinça de colère alors que mon Chapignon apparaissait et que j'appelai, "Carlita! Mach Punch!"

Même si elle avait l'avantage de la vitesse, elle n'avait pas l'avantage de l'intangibilité. Ses pattes griffues traversèrent le fantôme et furent enrobées de glace avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. "Tik!" Sur ce, le Momartik lui envoya ce qui était visiblement un Laser Glace, et Carlita s'écroula. J'esquissai un mouvement pour m'approcher d'elle, mais le spectre grogna et lança un autre Laser Glace à mes pieds. Malheureusement, ce fut juste au moment où j'avançai, alors je finis par glisser et atterrir—durement—sur le dos.

Le souffle coupé, hébété, ça me prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que le Momartik me trainait vers la forêt. Je clignai les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, secouant la tête en même temps. Bizarrement, la seule pensée qui me traversa fut _si maman pouvait me voir..._

Ça me prit quelques minutes de plus pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Je me faisais kidnapper par un Momartik en colère, Des était congelé dans sa pokéball, et Carlita était inconsciente dans la neige. Rien de bon. "H-Hey! Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Tik," répondit-elle avec indifférence. Je tordis ma nuque en arrière, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas la voir.

"Lâche-moi!" Momartik était un spectre, et un assez petit. Sûrement, si je me débattais, elle ne serait plus capable de supporter mon poids, pas vrai? Je commençai à le faire, mais elle résolut le problème en engourdissant mes membres avec une autre attaque de glace.

Le Blizzaroi n'avait peut-être pas fini le boulot, mais ce Momartik s'en occuperait à sa place.

-.-.-

Je peux communiquer plus facilement avec toi comme ça, dit-elle. Nous étions de retour dans le monde entièrement blanc, le Momartik flottant à quelques mètres devant moi. Je regardai autour de mon rêve, réalisant que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi. Génial.

"On ne peut pas parler comme ça. Si je m'endors dans la neige, je vais mourir. Alors je ne pourrai pas aider ton dresseur, pas vrai?" contrai-je nerveusement.

Tu as déjà déclaré ne pas vouloir l'aider, répondit-elle froidement, les yeux étincelants.

"J-Je vais changer d'avis. Laisse-moi juste partir, et retourner à mes Pokémon," suppliai-je. Carlita était dans la même situation que moi, et elle était déjà faible face au froid...

Je ne te fais pas confiance.

"Comment puis-je te prouver que je t'aiderai?" éclatai-je avec désespoir. Carlita et moi allions tous les deux faire de l'hypothermie, puis viendraient les gelures, puis—la mort...

...Tu ne peux pas exactement le _prouver_ , admit le Momartik, regardant ses petites pattes. Puis, reposant son regard glacé sur moi, elle déclara, Mais je vais te tirer une promesse.

"D'accord! Je promets d'aider ton dresseur. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir et réveille-moi!"

Tu n'as aucune idée de dans quoi tu t'embarques. Mon dresseur est—

"Je le saurai plus tard!"

Impatient petit humain, cracha-t-elle, des cristaux de glace se formant autour d'elle. Je déglutis et reculai.

"Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir, alors," dis-je humblement.

Mon humain est plus âgé que toi, et déjà un puissant dresseur. Il n'écoutera pas à moins que tu ne sois puissant, comme lui. Tu devras devenir plus fort, et collectionner ces badges qui fascinent tant les humains, expliqua-t-elle calmement, se détendant.

J'acquiesçai, ne prenant pas la peine de lui dire que c'était mon plan depuis le début.

Mais tu dois le trouver, et l'aider, avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être, mais je sais que ça arrivera s'il poursuit le chemin qu'il a choisi, dit le Momartik, s'agitant d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle poursuivit, La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans une grotte, loin d'ici.

"Ce n'est pas très précis. C'est quoi "loin" d'ici? Est-il toujours à Sinnoh?"

Je crois.

"À quoi ressemble-t-il? Quel est son nom?"

Le Momartik pencha la tête sur le côté, et dit, Je ne sais pas ce que les humains l'appellent. Moi, et les autres dans l'équipe, nous l'avons toujours appelé "Maître" ou "Dresseur".

Je plissai les yeux. _Sérieusement_? "...À quoi ressemble-t-il, alors?"

Je ne peux pas différencier les humains, vraiment, admit-elle d'un air penaud.

"Quoi?! Oh, allez, on est tous différents!" m'exclamai-je.

Peux-tu différencier deux Momartik?

"...Probablement pas."

Alors ne me juge pas.

Ça devenait frustrant. Pour empirer les choses, j'étais probablement en train de mourir en même temps. "Est-ce qu'il a les cheveux courts?"

Je suppose, dit-elle. Ce qui me donna la très nette impression qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les longueurs de cheveux sur les humains.

"Est-ce que ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que les miens?" Je retirai ma capuche et attrapai une mèche de mes cheveux, la pointant avec mon autre main. "De cette couleur, plus clair, ou plus foncé?"

Ce n'est pas cette couleur, dit-elle, flottant plus près. Elle inspecta mes cheveux de près, et dit finalement, Je pense que c'est plus sombre.

Okay, dresseur masculin, puissant (donc probablement plus âgé), et dans une grotte (dont il serait probablement sorti au moment où je le trouverai). Oh, et aussi en danger, avec des cheveux (peut-être) courts, et (peut-être) plus sombres. Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander la couleur de ses yeux. "Autre chose que j'ai besoin de savoir?" demandai-je avec impatience.

Juste... Aide-le. Il est perdu, et confus. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une grave erreur, dit-elle, ses larmes gelant alors qu'elles coulaient sur ses joues. Je détournai le regard, embarrassé.

"J'essaierai. Maintenant, fais-moi sortir d'ici!" Je reçus un courant d'air froid en plein visage, et tout d'un coup, il me grêlait dessus. "Ow!" grognai-je alors qu'un grêlon me tombait sur le front. Je me redressai et remis ma capuche par-dessus ma tête, repoussant les cheveux de mes yeux en même temps. La bonne nouvelle était que je n'étais pas mort. La mauvaise nouvelle était que je n'avais aucune idée de là où j'étais.

Je dépliai mon téléphone, et sans surprise, constatai qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, balançant mes bras pour faire revenir la circulation, puis remarquai ce qui semblait être une trace dans la neige. Une trace que j'avais dû faire, en me faisant trainer. Réjouis, je commençai à courir dans cette direction, perdant presque mes bottes dans l'une des congères les plus profondes, mais joyeusement tout de même. Bien vite, la grêle commença à ralentir et le soleil à briller faiblement au travers des arbres.

Assez vite, je courus hors de la forêt, en direction du port. Immédiatement, je fus renvoyé dans la neige alors qu'Hanna me chargeait. "Oh mon dieu tu avais disparu et on pensait que tu étais mort où étais-tu?!"

"Bouge-de là," sifflai-je en réponse. Elle s'écarta et m'offrit une main pour m'aider à me relever, que je refusai d'abord, puis décidai avoir besoin. Entre elle et le Momartik, je n'avais pas besoin d'ennemis. Elles se débrouillaient toutes les deux assez bien pour m'endommager.

"Où étais-tu?! On était tous super inquiets, surtout après avoir trouvé Des et Carlita."

Je grimaçai, et demandai, "Où sont-ils? Ils vont bien?"

"Oui, ils vont bien tous les deux. Où étais- _tu_?"

"Juste... parti me promener." Personne ne me croirait si je parlais du Momartik et de sa quête, de toute façon. "Le ferry est déjà parti?"

"Il était sur le point de le faire, c'est pourquoi on te cherchait, idiot! Maintenant viens. J'ai déjà rangé tes affaires, et tes Pokémon y sont déjà, alors il faut juste qu'on les rejoigne!" Je fus entrainé par une folle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.


	23. Avant Qu'On Ne Se Sépare

On atteignit Rivamar le matin suivant. Hanna et moi dûmes faire nos adieux à Rena et Devon. Puis, on dû maladroitement dire adieu à l'autre. "Bon... au revoir. Merci d'être venu avec moi. Désolée que tu te sois fait attaquer et tout ça," dit-elle, se frottant la nuque.

"J'ai l'habitude." J'haussai une épaule, jetant un œil à nos Pokémon. Carlita avait soulevé Alexander et le balançait au rythme d'une de ses danses, et Des fixait Isabella, qui les regardait. "Dis au revoir, Des," lui dis-je, puisque Carlita avait l'air de se débrouiller toute seule.

"Cha," il fit la moue, me regardant moi plutôt que le Givrali. Je refusai d'intervenir. Finalement, il se déplaça jusqu'à là où Isabella observait toujours les deux Pokémon plante, et lui lécha joue. Elle couina de surprise, et je lui offris la dignité d'un rapide rappel à sa pokéball.

"Si c'est pas un timide," commenta chaleureusement Hanna. "...Il va me manquer. Je suis sûre qu'ils manqueront aussi à ces deux-là." On jeta un œil à Carlita, qui faisait toujours tourbillonner Alexander. "...Ils finiront par le faire. Bon... bye, alors." Une courte étreinte plus tard, et Hanna et son duo, rappelés, étaient partis. Je rappelai Carlita à son tour, et m'éloignai vers l'ouest.

-.-.-

La Route 222 était bien plus ensoleillée et chaude que la Route 217. La plupart des dresseurs étaient des pécheurs, que ça ne dérangeait pas de me laisser passer tant que je ne faisais pas peur aux poissons. Je me sentais toujours trop exposé, cependant, surtout puisqu'ils élevaient très visiblement des types eau. Je restai près des rebords et me cachai dès que quelqu'un se tournait dans ma direction.

Par chance, il n'y avait que peu de Pokémon sauvages. Ils seraient probablement trop forts pour nous, de toute façon. Mais je remarquai un Elektek et partis presque à sa poursuite, avant de me dire qu'on finirait probablement tous électrocutés. Je continuai résolument mon chemin.

Un Elektek... C'était génial. Je devrais revenir ici un jour, pensai-je, faisant le deuil de mon potentiel prochain Pokémon. Ils avaient été sur la liste des starters que j'aurai voulus. Je les aimais toujours. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai quelques badges en plus, et j'en attraperai un-

Je m'arrêtai net, les yeux écarquillés.

La première chose que je réalisai était que j'envisageais d'obtenir un autre Pokémon. Qu'était-il arrivé à mon rêve de n'en élever qu'un? Enfin deux, maintenant. Jeté par la fenêtre, apparemment. Après avoir observé d'autres dresseurs et leurs équipes, j'avais commencé à voir les avantages que pouvaient avoir une grande. Je n'en voulais pas forcément six, puisque j'avais déjà du mal à m'occuper de juste Des et Carlita, mais peut-être trois, ou quatre...

Cette révélation fut rapidement balayée par une autre, plus grande, plus impressionnante.

Je n'avais jamais attrapé de Pokémon.

Des avait été mon starter, et j'avais obtenu Carlita de manière assez peu orthodoxe. Je n'avais jamais attrapé un seul Pokémon. J'avais quelques pokéballs, n'en ayant jamais ne serait-ce que lancée une à un Pokémon. "Argh! Quel genre de dresseur je suis?!" m'écriai-je furieusement, balançant un coup de pied au rebord.

"Hey! Gamin! T'as fait fuir le poisson!"

Je m'échappai vite de tous les pécheurs en colère. Je fis le tour du coin surélevé, évitant encore une fois les dresseurs avec mon apparemment superbe furtivité, et trouvai un carré d'herbe. Il y avait des Elektek dans le coin... des Elektek qui m'électrocuteraient avant même de me regarder. Ce serait peut-être mieux de trouver un autre Pokémon. D'accord, Des avait beaucoup monté de niveaux pendant l'expédition, mais je n'étais pas sûr de la force des Pokémon sauvages des alentours. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Je quittai le chemin, gagnai les arbres, et relâchai mes deux Pokémon au cas où quelqu'un était dans le coin. "Ecoutez, troupes!" Je commençai à faire les cent pas devant eux. J'avais vendu la plupart de mon matériel anti-froid à Rivamar pour me faire un peu d'argent, mais j'avais gardé mon chapeau, et le portais désormais comme un casque. C'était la guerre, après tout.

Carlita, maligne, salua et fit claquer ses talons. Des me regarda d'un air désemparé.

Ramassant une petite branche non loin, je la brandis comme un des trucs que j'avais vu être portés par les généraux de vieux films de guerre. "Nous allons attraper un nouveau coéquipier. Mais ça ne sera pas chose aisée; ça, non. Ce sera difficile. Nous ne gagnerons cette nouvelle recrue que grâce à du travail acharné et de la persévérance. Et nous allons devoir faire ceci d'une manière quelque peu détournée..."

-.-.-

Nous étions tous les trois à plat ventre dans l'herbe haute, observant notre cible au travers des brins: un Elektek insouciant. Après un long débat intérieur, j'avais décidé de me lancer. Je les aimais vraiment, et il y en avait pas mal dans le coin. Et puis, on avait l'élément de surprise.

"Carlita, Para-Spore," chuchotai-je, avec un peu de chance assez bas pour que notre gibier n'ait rien entendu. Elle acquiesça et émit un nuage de poussière dorée via le truc qui ressemblait à un chapeau sur sa tête, avant de le souffler vers l'Elektek. Il fut touché, et il se raidit. Grognant, il se tourna lentement, nous cherchant du regard. On baissa tous les trois la tête. Première phase: complète.

Je m'étais dit que tant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas tous les deux en même temps, c'était complètement légal pour Des _et_ Carlita d'aider dans ce combat. "Des, Puissance puis Flammèche!"

Cette fois-ci, malheureusement, l'Elektek m'entendit.

Il s'approcha, très lentement, balançant ses bras. "Tekkkkk!" Il y avait un grésillement électrique assez menaçant dans son cri.

Je me redressai en position assise, prêt à foncer. Carlita était déjà sur ses pieds, sautillant avec excitation. Des, en ayant fini avec sa Puissance, cracha une poignée de flammes vers le Pokémon électrique. Il fut touché en plein visage, et recula, rugissant de douleur. Sans que je n'aie besoin de lui dire, mon Chamallot le poursuivit avec une autre Flammèche, et l'Elektek recula encore. Il dût s'accrocher sur quelque chose, puisqu'il trébucha et atterrit sur son dos.

Je profitai de l'opportunité pour bondir sur mes pieds, pokéball vide à la main. "Carlita! Saute-lui dessus ou un truc du style! Coupe-lui le souffle!" Je savais d'expérience qu'il était difficile de se débattre avec le souffle coupé. Elle cabriola joyeusement en avant et bondit plusieurs fois sur son ventre. L'Elektek, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça, respira difficilement et se ramollit. Je lançai la pokéball, et il y entra dans un éclat de lumière rouge. La balle disparut dans l'herbe, et je pataugeai au travers pour l'atteindre. J'étais sur le point de tendre la main pour la ramasser quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant un Elektek très énervé à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon nez me piqua, probablement à cause de l'électricité soudainement de retour dans l'air.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un sourire penaud.

"Tekkkkk," grogna-t-il, se penchant pour montrer les dents.

"Mach Punch!" m'écriai-je avant de me jeter au sol, m'éloignant en rempant. J'entendis Carlita commencer à échanger des coups de poing avec l'Elektek avec enthousiasme, même si considérant sa vitesse, je doutai qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un échange à parts égales. Après avoir atteint ce que je considérai être une distance raisonnable—tout en étant à portée de Des—je me tournai pour voir le Pokémon sauvage tomber pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois, Carlita s'assit sagement sur lui, et je lançai une seconde pokéball de loin. Carlita tomba au sol à la disparition de sa chaise, et cette fois, j'attendis prudemment près de mon Chamallot.

Rien ne se passa. Je jetai un œil par-dessus l'herbe, Des imitant le mouvement. Carlita jonglait avec la pokéball avec ses pattes griffues, la queue se balançant joyeusement derrière elle, et elle se tourna vers nous. "Chapi!" Appela-t-elle avant de nous la lancer. Je criai et me baissai pour l'esquiver, et elle atterrit derrière moi, s'ouvrant pour révéler l'Elektek dans un éclat de lumière.

"Ahh! Des, Flammèche—" puis, je réalisai soudainement qu'il n'était sorti _qu'après_ que la pokéball ait été envoyée. Je tendis silencieusement la main et la plaquai contre la bouche de Des pour l'empêcher de suivre cet ordre. Je contemplai l'Elektek— _mon_ Elektek. Il me contempla suspicieusement en retour, sa fourrure jaune crépitant d'électricité statique. "...Youpi!" Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me jetai sur lui, l'enlaçant de mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans sa fourrure. Je pouvais sentir mes cheveux friser, mais ce n'était pas grave. " Elektek, Elektek! Elek-ah, aahhh—" J'éternuai.

Puis, j'éternuai à nouveau. Je retirai mon visage de sa fourrure et fut alarmé de constater que mes yeux étaient humides. Je m'éloignai de l'Elektek après un autre éternuement, reniflant misérablement et frottant mes yeux.

"...Tek?" questionna prudemment mon nouveau Pokémon, interloqué par ce changement de comportement. Des donna un coup de boule nerveux à ma jambe et Carlita s'approcha, bondissant sur ses pieds.

"Je-Je-ahh— _choum_!"

J'étais allergique à Elektek.

-.-.-

Des, Carlita et moi observions le soleil se coucher sur la Route 222. Rivamar était toujours visible au loin, brillant d'une lueur pâle. Je faisais rouler la pokéball d'Elektek d'avant en arrière entre mes mains, en pleine réflexion. Des reposait sa tête sur mes genoux et Carlita était roulée en boule derrière moi, me laissant m'appuyer contre son ventre, la queue enroulée autour de nous. C'était ça, d'être une équipe. Juste être ensemble, dans une bonne entente temporaire, profitant du silence et de la vue. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec mon Elektek. J'en étais terriblement allergique; je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres, malgré mes efforts.

Etait-ce juste de le garder, alors? D'accord, je ne m'approcherai probablement pas si près en combat, alors il pouvait toujours combattre dans notre équipe. Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'asseoir à une table et le voir me voler des bouts de ma nourriture, ne pourrais jamais dormir avec lui, l'enlacer, je ne pourrais jamais être près de lui du tout. Mais c'était quand même _mon_ Pokémon. Je l'avais attrapé, et il n'avait pas l'air de me haïr. Je ne le haïssais certainement pas.

"Les gars... qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?" demandai-je doucement, reniflant. Je n'étais toujours pas complètement débarrassé des symptômes. J'étais allergique à mon propre Pokémon. Que c'était injuste. Ça me fit me demander à quelles autres espèces je pourrais être allergique... Je n'étais entré en contact avec aucune d'entre elle jusqu'à présent, par chance.

"Pii," marmonna Carlita.

"Cha," acquiesça Des. Je le grattai derrière les oreilles sans y réfléchir.

"Est-ce que je devrais le libérer?" J'avais commencé à le désigner par "lui", même si je n'avais aucune idée de son genre. "Ou l'échanger? Le vendre? Le donner? ...Ou le garder?"

Aucun ne me répondit cette fois. Je soupirai lourdement. Que faisaient les autres dresseurs quand ça leur arrivait? Est-ce que ça arrivait aux autres, ou avais-je juste la poisse à ce point-là?

Sans le vouloir, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que c'était ma nouvelle allergie. Je ne voulais pas me débarrasser de cet Elektek. J'aimais les Elektek, et j'étais fier de moi pour en avoir attrapé un, et j'étais déjà bien trop attaché à lui et à l'idée d'avoir une équipe de trois Pokémon. J'aurai voulu pouvoir trouver une solution, mais alors que je n'étais même pas capable de m'en approcher... Etait-ce juste envers un Pokémon d'avoir un dresseur qui ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, non plus.

Des déplaça sa tête alors que j'attirai mes genoux jusqu'à mon torse pour y poser mon front. Devant nous, le soleil se coucha finalement. Je reniflai et me mordit la lèvre, mais les larmes vinrent quand même. Perdre cet unique, nouveau Pokémon. Ça faisait mal. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son genre, ni quoique ce soit, vraiment. Est-ce qu'il aimait danser comme Carlita? Est-ce qu'il tombait amoureux de types complètement incompatibles comme Piédestal? Est-ce qu'il aimait les pâtes, les trucs sucrés, les trucs acides? Quelles attaques connaissait-il? Quel était son style de combat? Aimait-il se battre, ou non? Je ne connaissais rien de cet étranger, mais je voulais savoir si fort que ça faisait mal.

Serait-il jaloux de me voir gratter Des derrière les oreilles? Serait-il amer que je ne puisse pas m'approcher de lui? M'en voudrait-il? Regarderait-il tous les dresseurs avec ce même ressenti?

Je me levai, essuyant les larmes avec mon poignet. Je m'éloignai de Des et Carlita, vers un endroit où je pourrais être relativement seul. Je libérai mon Elektek et reculai prudemment de quelques pas après un éternuement. " Elektek, veux-tu être un Pokémon dressé? Ou préfères-tu retourner à l'état sauvage?"

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il demanda, "Ele?"

Je me rendis compte que je devrais poser des questions simples. "...Voudrais-tu redevenir un Pokémon sauvage?"

Une secousse de la tête et de la queue. Je frissonnai et recouvris ma bouche et mon nez avec ma manche. L'Elektek me regarda prudemment, l'air presque inquiet. Probablement plus inquiet de savoir dans quoi il s'était retrouvé, si son tout premier dresseur agissait ainsi...

"A-Alors tu veux toujours être un Pokémon d-dressé?" demandai-je, retenant un éternuement avec peine. L'Elektek acquiesça vigoureusement, fléchissant les muscles de son bras. Alors il voulait devenir plus fort—ou du moins, c'est ce que j'interprétai de ce geste. J'éternuai enfin, et mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Mon bras emplâtré me semblait très lourd lorsque je dis, "J-Je ne peux pas être ton dresseur. Alors je vais te donner à q-quelqu'un d'autre."

"...Ele? Tek?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi! Je veux que tu sois dans cette équipe, vraiment, vraiment très fort. Mais je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi, alors ce serait injuste de te garder." Sur ce et avec un dernier, puissant reniflement, je m'approchai et l'entourai de mes bras, serrant ma tête dans sa fourrure pour la dernière fois. J'en payai immédiatement le prix, cependant, alors que mon allergie décida de se venger de cet élan sentimental. Mon Elektek me regarda passer les quelques minutes d'après à dix pieds de lui, toussant, éternuant, essuyant morve et larmes. Je n'obtins un répit qu'après l'avoir retourné à sa pokéball.

Je marchai jusqu'à Rivamar pour passer la nuit. Je donnai l'Elektek à l'Infirmière Joëlle avec l'instruction de le "donner à un bon dresseur qui sait comment s'occuper de types électrique". Ça ne serait pas trop dur, pas vrai? Après tout, le Champion d'Arène du coin se spécialisait dans les types électriques, alors il devrait y avoir un bon nombre d'amateurs dans les alentours.

Je m'endormis roulé en boule, blotti entre Carlita et Des, cette nuit-là. Et si je perdais un de ces deux-là? Et si je développais une allergie, ou si on se faisait séparer—et si l'un de nous _mourrait_? Je les serrai plus fort contre moi et m'endormis ainsi.

Le matin suivant, j'apportai mon aide dans les cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner. Ça me rappela la façon dont j'avais rencontré Nick. Je n'avais pas pu voir la fin de son combat contre Lucian... _Et si c'était le Champion?_ Mon sang se glaça et je pausai dans le faisage de muffin. _Non... Non. Il aurait appelé, pas vrai? Pour me le dire...?_ Je n'en étais pas si certain, cependant. Il s'était sûrement fait de nouveaux amis, et n'allait pas perdre son temps avec un gamin de onze ans. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas... Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon Elektek, et c'était vraiment un gros truc pour moi. Et s'il ne me parlait pas de ses gros trucs?

"Hey, ça va?" L'un des autres assistants me donna un coup de coude dans le bras, me faisant perdre l'équilibre une seconde. C'est déjà assez dur de travailler avec un plâtre; je n'avais pas besoin de me faire abuser encore plus! Je lui envoyai le meilleur regard noir dont j'étais capable, considérant que je n'étais pas le plus propre des faiseurs de muffin. J'avais de la farine sur les joues là où je m'étais frotté les bras—et ne m'en rendis compte que plus tard—et les myrtilles m'avaient rendu la bouche bleue. C'était évident que j'en avais subtilisé quelques une du bol. (Je ne m'en rendis compte que plus tard également, et imaginai avoir commis un crime parfait.)

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demandai-je à l'autre assistant.

"Tu as juste l'air très distrait. T'es un touriste, toi aussi?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire désarmant. Je plissai les yeux. Il ne _ressemblait_ pas à un touriste, mais bon, il était aussi couvert de farine et de pâte à muffin. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Il se frotta la joue, étalant ladite farine. "D'accord, ne me regarde juste pas comme ça. On dirait que tu vas tuer ma copine ou un truc du genre. Je ne remettrai plus en doute ta divinité de dresseur Pokémon, promis." Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa tache de verser la pâte dans les moules en papier. Je fusillai son dos du regard un peu plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ savait? Il avait une copine, probablement quelques Pokémon—de compagnie, pas comme mon équipe super géniale—et il ne savait pas ce que c'était de devoir abandonner un Elektek super génial à cause d'une stupide allergie. Je retournai à ma cuisine—puis immédiatement vers lui. J'observai ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus sombres que les miens.

Finalement, il fallait que je demande. "Hey. Est-ce que tu as un Momartik?"


	24. Sur La Pointe Des Pieds

"Tik?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns sursauta quand le Momartik apparut soudainement à mes côtés. Je fis mieux: j'hurlai et fonçai jusqu'à la porte. Le col de mon t-shirt se durcit, glacé, lorsque le Momartik l'attrapa pour me trainer en arrière. Pour une masse immatérielle de glace et de froid, elle était plutôt forte.

"Qu—Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?!" fit l'autre garçon d'une voix puissante, se pressant contre le comptoir pour s'éloigner de nous. Les autres personnes dans la cuisine nous avaient remarqués et montraient également des degrés variés de panique. Les chanceux parvinrent à s'enfuir. Les pas-si-chanceux se retrouvèrent coincés ici lorsque Momartik, d'un geste de sa libre, bloqua la porte à l'aide de glace.

"Tik? Tik?!" Le spectre me tira loin de la porte, me pressant contre le comptoir le plus proche. Elle plissa les yeux et me fusilla du regard, puis pointa le garçon brun d'un geste accusateur. "Tik!"

"J-Je comprends pas ce que tu dis!" Je secouai la tête et tentai d'empêcher mes dents de claquer entre elles. Elle marqua une pause, m'étudiant du regard. Enfin, elle me lâcha et flotta jusqu'au garçon brun. Elle tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux, l'indiqua, et m'adressa un regard noir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s-se passe?" demanda-t-il, clairement effrayé.

"J'ai compris! C'est p-pas lui, okay? Maintenant laisse-nous sortir—!" Elle lâcha prise sur ses cheveux et s'approcha de moi à la place. J'esquivai sa première attaque et me cachai sous le chariot le plus proche, m'écriant, "Ne me congèle pas encore!"

Son bras passa au-travers du tissu et un de ses petits doigts toucha mon front. J'eus froid une seconde, avant de m'écrouler contre le côté du chariot.

Je rouvris les yeux dans le monde blanc du Momartik. Elle flottait près de moi, accusatrice. Je l'attaquai avec mon bras plâtré, mais il ne fit que traverser sa nuque. Ne fais pas ça, commanda-t-elle sévèrement.

"Arrête de m'amener ici! Je vais finir par _mourir_ si tu continues de me geler, okay? Et je pourrais rien faire pour ton stupide dresseur!" m'écriai-je, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de moyen de frapper un fantôme. Je m'en fichais si je me faisais arrêter, cette fois.

Ne l'appelle pas stupide!

"Pourtant il l'est, stupide, pas vrai?! Pour se perdre dans cette grotte, s'attirer des ennuis, et essayer de se faire aider par un étranger grâce à son stupide Momartik!" je m'accroupis sur le sol blanc, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas m'arracher les cheveux. Je pouvais sentir son regard noir sur le haut de mon crâne. "...Pourquoi tu n'es plus à Frimapic? Je pensais t'avoir laissée derrière moi..." Je ne pus effacer la note d'espoir déçu de ma voix.

Je ne suis pas captive de Frimapic ou de la Route enneigée, dit-elle simplement. Elle poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation, Même si _j'aime_ les zones froides, je ne suis pas incapable de supporter un climat ou une ville plus chaude.

"Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à lui pour l'aider _toi-même_?" grondai-je.

Je ne le puis, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je levai un peu la tête, la contemplant. "Pourquoi pas?" demandai-je platement.

Il m'a relâchée. Ce n'est pas... _convenable_ pour un Pokémon relâché de retourner à son dresseur.

Ce qu'elle dit frappa une corde en moi, et je rebaissai la tête. _Elektek_ , songeai-je, morose. L'avais-je relâché, techniquement? Le Momartik flotta plus bas jusqu'à être assise à mes côtés, les bras croisés par-dessus la bande rouge sur son ventre. "...S'il t'a relâchée, pourquoi essaies-tu si désespérément de l'aider?"

C'est mon dresseur. Il m'a élevée depuis que je n'étais qu'un jeune Stalgamin. Il a pris soin de moi, m'a nourrie, dressée, passé du temps avec moi. Je tiens toujours à lui.

"Vous vous êtes séparés dans de drôles de circonstances, hein?"

C'est... compliqué.

Sur ce, elle tendit la main et retoucha mon front, et plusieurs paires d'yeux à l'air très inquiets apparurent dans mon champ de vision. "Oh—Est-ce que ça va?!" Le garçon brun que j'avais confondu avec le dresseur de Momartik était là, avec ce qui ressemblait à un Feunard assis à côté de lui. L'Infirmière Joëlle était aussi présente, ainsi que quelques personnes que je reconnaissais vaguement comme étant les autres assistants de la cuisine.

Je me redressai et le regrettai immédiatement. La tête douloureuse, je retombai, à peine surpris de voir que j'avais été déplacé jusqu'à un lit d'hôpital. L'Infirmière Joëlle toucha mon front, et me dit sur un ton sec, "Ta fièvre a un peu baissé, mais tu es toujours malade et en train de récupérer du coup de froid que t'a donné ce Momartik." Puis, se tournant vers le reste des spectateurs, elle dit, "Très bien! Plus d'excuses! Tous au lit!"

-.-.-

Durant les semaines suivantes, je fis retirer mon plâtre, quittai Rivamar, et remportai mon troisième badge contre Kiméra. C'était assez difficile, puisque je n'avais aucun avantage, mais Des s'était débrouillé pour cramer tout le monde. Je parvins à éviter une autre demi-dispute avec Carlita, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'affronter la Championne d'Arène, en la faisant participer à un Concours en catégorie Cool, qu'elle gagna à peine (et elle le fit grâce à ses talents pour danser et frimer durant les deux premiers tours). Des, par chance, n'avait pas l'air très séduit par l'idée des Concours et ne désira y tenter sa chance.

Et durant ces quelques semaines, le Momartik continua de nous suivre. Elle ne réapparut pas, mais je pouvais occasionnellement apercevoir un éclat blanc, ou frissonner alors qu'il faisait chaud. Je savais qu'elle continuait de nous suivre. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, malheureusement, à part tenter de l'apaiser en demandant à tous les dresseurs aux cheveux sombres s'ils avaient déjà eu un Momartik. Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait eu.

J'appelai mes parents deux ou trois fois, histoire de les rassurer sur le fait que je n'avais pas encore été attaqué, et Hanna, une fois. Elle était apparemment en vacances sur une île tropicale avec ses Pokémon et sa famille. J'étais un peu jaloux.

"Hey, les gars, ça vous dit d'aller à Verchamps?" demandai-je lors d'une certaine fraiche soirée. "Je ne veux pas affronter le Champion, mais il y a le Grand Marais, et des Pokémon et dresseurs qu'on pourrait combattre..."

Les yeux de Carlita étincelèrent et elle bondit sur ses orteils, couinant, "Cha! Cha! Chapignon!"

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui." J'avais presque oublié qu'elle venait probablement de là-bas. J'étudiai ma carte, tentant d'ignorer ce fait, et fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte qu'on devrait soit prendre la longue route par Bonville et Voilaroc—le chemin qu'on avait pris depuis Rivamar—ou traverser un territoire inconnu directement vers Verchamps. Un long chemin familier, ou un court chemin étranger. Je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas sûr duquel je préférais.

Je finis par le jouer à pile ou face.

On contempla tous les trois le Magicarpe de la face pile, avant d'échanger des regards. "On dirait qu'on va vers le sud," dis-je simplement.

Le sud se révéla être une très, très mauvaise idée. Avec cette partie de pile ou face, j'avais découvert une route que je détestais encore plus que la Route 217. Je n'étais pas sûr de son nombre, mais j'étais sûr que c'est humide, dégoûtant, horrible, difficile, et donnait à l'histoire du Blizzaroi un air de promenade de santé.

Je n'étais pas conscient des tourbières et des marais qui recouvraient la majorité de la Route. Je pensais que c'était juste un peu de boue et d'eau. Oh, que j'étais naïf. Pour empirer les choses, j'étais tombé sur la première tourbière et décidai que tout droit était le chemin le plus rapide.

Evidemment, je me retrouvai coincé au milieu. Tout aussi évidemment, je trouvai rapidement un super plan pour m'en sortir. "Des! À toi! Utilise une Flammèche pour durcir la boue autour de moi!" Si la boue était plus dure, je pouvais me tenir debout dessus, pas vrai?

Pas vrai. En vérité, Des s'enfonça dans la boue plus vite que moi, et se retrouva bientôt à lutter pour garder sa tête en dehors.

Et que fis-je? Paniquer. "C-Carlita! À l'aide!"

Et ce fut ainsi qu'on se retrouva tous les trois coincés dans la boue.

Coincés pendant plusieurs heures, tentant de rester tant bien que mal en surface, jusqu'à ce qu'un Ranger arrive et nous sauve. Il fut aussi assez gentil pour nous accompagner le reste du chemin jusqu'à Verchamps, alors que c'était le milieu de la nuit, qu'il pleuvait, et qu'on pleurait tous de frustration. (Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il était si gentil.)

On ne fit qu'un pas dans le Centre Pokémon, cependant, avant de se faire renvoyer parce qu'on était plus boue qu'humain et Pokémon. On s'assit tous les trois dehors, sous la pluie et dans le noir, essayant de se nettoyer (sans vraiment réussir, puisqu'on était assis dans encore plus de boue). L'Infirmière Joëlle finit par sortir et nous arrosa avec un tuyau—Des n'était pas ravi—avant de nous laisser entrer. On s'assit misérablement devant le feu pour le reste de la nuit, reniflant.

Comment étais-je censé aider Momartik et son dresseur mystère si je ne pouvais même pas m'occuper de moi-même et de ma propre équipe? Sans le Ranger, on serait toujours dans la boue. Probablement morts à cause du froid, ou étouffés. Je tendis les bras et posai Des sur mes genoux, caressant son dos. Ce qui fit que Carlita décida qu'elle voulait s'asseoir sur mes genoux, elle aussi, et je me retrouvai bien vite étalé sur le sol, mes deux Pokémon sur moi.

"Comment je suis censé déprimer si vous vous décidez à me faire des câlins?" sifflai-je. Des tendit le cou et me lécha le visage, alors que Carlita gloussait, agitant sa queue. Au bout d'un moment, ils réalisèrent que je risquais vraiment de mourir étouffé, alors ils me libérèrent. Je me redressai, pressant une main contre ma poitrine. Ils _devaient_ m'avoir cassé une côte ou deux. Je leur offris tout de même un large sourire. "Vous savez, on vient de perdre toute la nuit. Ça veut dire qu'on doit rester éveillés _toute la journée_ aujourd'hui si on ne veut pas désordonner notre rythme de sommeil. Vous l'avez cherché, tous les deux."

Evidemment, on s'endormit tous une demi-heure après ça, juste au moment où le soleil matinal commençait à apparaître au travers des fenêtres du Centre.

-.-.-

Je m'éveillai en sursaut ce qui me sembla n'être que quelques minutes plus tard. Je regardai autour de moi d'un air fatigué à la recherche du Momartik, ayant un peu froid. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Je clignai des yeux et trouvai la source de mon soudain réveil: mon téléphone. Sa sonnerie avait aussi réveillé Carlita, qui avait roulé loin de moi et emporté Des avec elle, visiblement. Je tâtonnai à l'aveugle jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'attraper, l'ouvrir, et le presser à l'envers là où j'espérais que mon oreille se trouvait. "Nngh...?" C'était la meilleure réponse dont j'étais capable.

"...T'as l'air sacrément en forme," vint la voix de Nick. Je fermai les yeux. Même son appel n'était pas capable de me réveiller efficacement.

"Quoi...?"

"Il est dix heures. Tu dors si tard, d'habitude?"

"On vient juste de se coucher... y'a pas longtemps." Je pausai pour bailler, roulant sur mon estomac. Je pressai le téléphone contre mon oreille avec mon épaule en me redressant, tentant vaillamment de me lever. La tentative échoua, et je retombai mollement. "...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?"

"Où es-tu, là?" demanda Nick, l'air amusé. Il se moquait probablement de moi.

"Euh... Verchamps," répondis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est dur de se souvenir de sa location exacte avec tout juste quelques heures de sommeil, et l'intérieur de tous les Centres était quasiment identique. "Pourquoi?"

"Je viens te rendre visite." Sur ce, il raccrocha. J'expirai, tentant de me rendormir, avant que ses mots n'atteignent mon cerveau.

Je restai à plat ventre sur le sol pour un peu plus longtemps. "...Ça veut dire que je dois me lever," grognai-je dans le tapis. Carlita, Des dans les bras, se retourna et le posa sur mon dos. "Non, me _lever_. Pas rester couché."

"Chapi!"

"Cha."

"Merci, les gars."


	25. Bon À Rien

Je n'avais pas _vraiment_ vu Nick depuis Vestigion. Ça semblait si lointain déjà, alors que ça ne devait être que deux mois auparavant. J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur à cause du manque de sommeil, mais j'imaginai que j'avais assez d'énergie pour saluer mon ami.

Mes Pokémon, cependant, avaient _de loin_ dépassé le stade de "mauvaise humeur". Après m'être pris un véritable coup du poing de Carlita, je décidai de les laisser dormir dans leur pokéball. Ils pourraient être sociables plus tard. De préférence quand ils pourraient se comporter correctement.

J'attendais devant le Centre Pokémon quand l'ombre me surplomba. Je levai instinctivement la tête, et aperçu l'un des plus grands, des plus féroces Pokémon de tous les temps tomber du ciel dans ma direction. Je m'enfuis à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour l'observer derrière la sécurité offerte par le verre de la fenêtre. L'oiseau arrêta son plongeon avec une précision experte juste au-dessus du sol, battant ses ailes grises et démesurées pour regagner son équilibre. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai le dresseur presque terrifié qui s'agrippait aux plumes autour de son coup, les jointures des doigts très blanches.

Je courus à l'extérieur alors que Nick glissait de l'oiseau, riant faiblement. "B-Bon boulot, Ser..." marmonna-t-il, tapotant son épaule alors qu'il se stabilisait délicatement au sol. Il fit balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, l'air inconfortable.

"Ser?" répétai-je curieusement. Nick leva la tête avec un léger sursaut, mais se détendit immédiatement en m'avisant, le sourire large.

"Diminutif de Serling, en fait. Tu n'es pas le seul à raccourcir les surnoms, tu sais," répondit-il. Il posa son regard sur l'oiseau avec une once d'affection. "C'est mon Etouraptor. Enfin, en quelques sortes..." L'oiseau, Serling apparemment, s'agita à nouveau et fit claquer son bec. "Tu peux y aller, maintenant. Bye, Ser." Sur ce, il l'enlaça, et l'oiseau battit des ailes une fois pour retourner dans les airs. Elle m'épargna un regard noir avant de s'envoler.

Je le fixai, un peu agité. "Tu... viens de la relâcher?" Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'effrayait autant. Je voulais soudainement retourner à l'intérieur. À la place, je forçai mes nerfs à se calmer et regardait autour de moi à la recherche du Momartik—après tout, elle apparaissait généralement dans ce genre de moments.

"Non, non! Serling est... sauvage, on va dire. Elle vient quand je l'appelle, mais sinon, elle ne voyage plus si souvent avec moi. Elle me transporte juste, ces temps-ci. C'est... un peu compliqué." Il se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud. Je lui adressai un grand sourire incertain. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise. Nick s'approcha et me claqua l'épaule d'une main, m'éloignant du Centre. "On va se promener. Tu as l'air pâle. Tu as besoin d'un peu de lumière du soleil!"

"Ouais..." J'avais besoin de sommeil, et j'avais besoin que mon Elektek revienne, et que mon allergie à lui s'en aille. Je marchai néanmoins à ses côtés. Il était toujours mon ami, après tout.

Nick me jeta un coup d'œil, sourcillant légèrement. "Hey, ça va?" Je le lui rendis, clignant innocemment des yeux. Il repoussa mes cheveux de mes yeux, se penchant légèrement pour les observer. "...Tes yeux sont plus sombres. Laquelle des trois as-tu subi?"

"Quoi?" demandai-je platement, complètement pris par surprise et désemparé.

"Les trois plus grandes tragédies." Il sourit encore, mais cette fois, son sourire était un peu forcé. "Laquelle des trois t'es arrivée?"

"...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Je voulais m'éloigner de lui, mais la chaleur de sa paume sur mon front était trop agréable pour l'abandonner. J'étais trop habitué aux froides petites mains du Momartik. "C'est quoi, les trois plus grandes tragédies?"

Nick soupira, se redressa, et retira sa main, à ma déception. "Les trois plus grandes tragédies du dressage de Pokémon. Il y en a des mineures, aussi... Mais ce sont trois choses qui arrivent inévitablement à chaque dresseur, même si tout le monde voudrait que ça ne soit pas le cas." Il pointa trois doigts, en baissant un à chacune qu'il nomma. "La première est que tu perds tellement de combats que tu finis par abandonner. C'est la plus difficile à réparer, précisément parce qu'elle _peut_ l'être. Elle brise ton esprit; tu dois le reconstruire. Les deux autres sont un peu plus... permanentes.

"La deuxième est lorsque tu dois relâcher un Pokémon. Tu _dois_ le faire. Peu importe les raisons, ça arrive." Il marqua une pause trop longue avant de baisser son deuxième doigt. "...Et enfin, la troisième plus grande tragédie est la mort d'un Pokémon. Ça peut arriver en combat, de vieillesse, ou de n'importe quoi... vraiment..."

Je n'aimais pas l'air distant dans ses yeux. Chacune arrivait inévitablement à un dresseur, pas vrai? Il avait l'air d'avoir récemment subi l'une d'entre elles. Je tendis la main et tirai sur sa manche, avec un peu de désespoir, parce que ce regard m'effrayait vraiment. Le dressage de Pokémon était censé être heureux, même si difficile, et personne ne devrait arborer un tel air en pensant à sa propre équipe. "J-J'ai attrapé un Elektek, Nick."

"Oh?" Tout à coup, il était souriant et joyeux à nouveau. Je me détendis et lâchai le tissu. "Attends—"

"—J'ai dû le relâcher."

"...Oh."

"J'étais, euh, très allergique à lui. _Très_ allergique..." Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait autant comme une excuse? J'avais désespérément voulu garder cet Elektek. C'était le premier Pokémon que j'avais capturé, il était génial, et probablement le plus fort de mon équipe. "Je ne voulais _pas_ me débarrasser de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en approcher, alors je l'ai juste donné..."

"Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas grave." Nick m'enlaça, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout allait pour le mieux à nouveau.

-.-.-

"Alors, combien de badges tu as?" demanda Nick entre deux bouchées de sandwich. Pour ma part, je mangeais une salade; mes Pokémon mangeaient tellement de ma nourriture que je m'étais dit qu'ils se serviraient de ça aussi. J'avais remarqué que Des grandissait, et plus en largueur qu'en hauteur. Les Pokémon devaient manger sainement eux aussi, n'est-ce pas?

"Trois, maintenant."

"Bravo. Lesquels?"

"Eh bien, celui de Flo, de Pierrick, et de Kiméra."

Nick s'étouffa sur son sandwich. Après avoir récupéré, tout en perdant une bonne partie de sa dignité, il demanda, "Tu n'as pas combattu Mélina ou—oh, franchement, tu pourrais totalement battre Lovis le Teigneux..." Je retins mon mouvement de recul à la mention du Champion des types eau. "C'est pas pour ça que tu as pris Carlita? Pour te battre contre les types eau?"

"Ouais, mais... Elle n'est qu'un seul Pokémon..." marmonnai-je, soupirant alors que Des volait ma dernière tomate. Carlita grogna sur lui en le remarquant, et tenta de le frapper avec sa queue. Le seul problème étant que j'étais assis entre eux; elle frappa accidentellement mon dos en même temps. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui adressai un regard noir. "Et elle ne se comporte pas très _bien_ , non plus."

Mon Chapignon eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air désolée. Elle reposa une des carottes qu'elle m'avait volé dans mon assiette, essayant de se faire pardonner.

"Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, tu devrais affronter Mélina avant, pour t'entrainer. Elle élève des types combats, alors tu n'auras pas de faiblesse. Oh—! Je sais!" s'éclaira Nick, et je le regardai avec suspicion. La dernière fois qu'il était si joyeux, il m'avait imposé un pari que j'avais subséquemment perdu. Je ne l'avais toujours pas payé, en plus, même s'il avait dit que je n'avais pas à le faire... "Affronte Charles! C'est le Champion aux types acier. Tes deux Pokémon ont l'avantage contre ça!"

"Hein?"

"Des est du type feu, et Carlita du type combat, maintenant. Les deux sont forts contre les types acier. Tu pourrais le combattre, et je paris que ça sera facile."

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson, y réfléchissant tout en tentant de faire fi de Carlita alors qu'elle reprenait la carotte de mon assiette. "...Mais c'est la sixième arène, non...?"

"Kiméra était la cinquième," rétorqua-t-il. Je baissai la tête. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte en la défiant; je pensais que c'était la troisième. "Si tu veux, tu peux combattre Mélina en premier, puis Charles. _Mais_ après ça tu devras affronter Lovis le Teigneux."

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je faiblement.

"Je croyais que tu voulais devenir le Maître? Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il faut huit badges pour défier le Conseil des Quatre." Je plissai les yeux, détournant le regard. Pourquoi devait-il être si logique?

Éludant la question, je lui demandai, "Comment s'est finie ta campagne contre le Conseil? Je n'ai pas pu voir la fin du combat contre Lucio..."

"Je l'ai battu cette première fois. Cynthia m'a complètement écrasé, par contre." Il baissa les yeux, jouant avec son sandwich. "Je l'ai défiée deux fois de plus depuis, mais j'arrive juste pas à venir à bout de son équipe... Il faut que _mon_ Carchacrok affronte _son_ Carchacrok, mais il ne tient jamais plus longtemps que son Spiritomb, et je perds toujours trop de temps avec son Milobellus..."

"Tu—ne l'as _pas_ battue? Mais tu étais si bon contre Lucio!" balbutiai-je, surpris par sa confession. Je m'étais dit qu'au moins... je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas qu'il devienne le Maître, mais au moins qu'il n'ait pas de difficulté!

Mon exclamation lui tira un sourire ironique. "J'avais quelques avantages de type et j'ai su comment les utiliser, c'est tout. Depuis, j'ai changé mon équipe plusieurs fois, et je ne l'ai pas battu aussi facilement que cette fois-là."

"Attends—quoi?" Je lui adressai un regard vide. Mes Pokémon profitèrent de l'occasion pour avaler le reste de ma salade.

"...J'ai plus de six Pokémon, tu sais," répondit-il simplement. "À vrai dire, je dois en avoir assez pour constituer deux équipes et demi d'un niveau suffisant pour rivaliser avec le Conseil des Quatre. J'entraîne toujours le reste. Maaaais j'en ai un peu marre. Alors je te rends visite dans un endroit plus normal. Tu veux un dessert?"

"Hein?"

"Ton plat a été fini pour toi. Tu veux autre chose? C'est moi qui paie."

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette, assez peu surpris de la trouvée vide et impeccablement propre. Carlita rota, se couvrant la bouche d'une patte griffue. Nick ne put s'empêcher de rire. "...Ouais, un milkshake au chocolat serait sympa." S'il n'y avait qu'une paille à protéger, j'aurai peut-être la chance d'en manger la majorité.

"Cha!" Des m'administra un coup de boule au coude. "Chamallot!

"Chapi! Chapi!" ajouta Carlita, tirant sur mon autre bras avec un grand sourire.

"Trois milkshakes au chocolat, alors."

"Attends—tu ne peux pas leur acheter—" j'essayai de m'extirper de leur poigne pour empêcher Nick de gâter mon équipe, mais mes Pokémon étaient assez dur à fuir. Alors quelques minutes plus tard, on sirotait tous les quatre des milkshakes au chocolat. "C'est pas mauvais pour les Pokémon, le chocolat?" demandai-je amèrement, lançant un regard noir aux miens. On avait dû s'asseoir dehors, puisque Des ne pouvait pas marcher et boire en même temps, comme nous.

"Seulement certains. La plupart peuvent en consommer en petites doses," répondit aisément Nick.

"J'aurai pu payer..."

"Mais tu ne te fais pas autant d'argent que moi."

"Tu ne perds pas la moitié à chaque fois que tu perds contre Cynthia?" demandai-je platement.

"Ah, oui, normalement c'est le cas. Mais comme la plupart des challengers, j'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner le système." Je lui adressai un regard ahuri, et il dû se rendre compte que je n'avais sincèrement aucune idée qu'on _pouvait_ faire ça, puisqu'il développa. "Ecoute, les règles officielles disent que tu dois donner la moitié de ton argent, d'accord?"

"Ouais..."

"Eh bien, techniquement, tu dois juste donner la moitié de ce que tu as sur toi sur le moment. Alors tu peux juste acheter plein d'objets avant de combattre, ou déposer ton argent à la banque."

Je bavais pratiquement devant sa sagesse. Je n'aurai plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour l'argent! Il fallait juste que je gagne quelques combats de plus et que je le cache quelque part... "Est-ce que c'est vraiment légal?"

"Plus ou moins."

"...Wow."

"Donc, maintenant que tu n'as plus peur de perdre de l'argent, tu peux aller affronter Lovis."

"Okay, bien s- _attends non_." Ma paranoïa de retour, je m'accroupis et me cachai derrière Des, posant ma boisson sur son dos. Il avait réussi à me faire affronter Flo, mais j'avais eu l'avantage avec elle. Des était particulièrement faible contre l'eau. Je ne poserai pas un pied près de cette arène diabolique à cause de ça. "Tu ne me feras pas aller là-bas."

"Pourquoi? Je suis sûr que Carlita se débrouillera."

"Et si elle ne se débrouille pas?" J'entendis son exclamation douteuse, mais je n'allais pas me faire traîner, acheter, ou forcer d'une quelconque manière à entrer dans cette Arène.

Nick me toisa, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant. Je n'étais plus le dresseur faible et effrayé de Vestigion. J'avais survécu à trois badges, un Blizzaroi sauvage, le Momartik et ses tendances de psychopathes, et la folie de ma propre équipe. Je pouvais survivre à mon idole également.

Je fus attaché, bâillonné, les yeux bandés, et déposé devant Lovis le Teigneux vingt minutes plus tard.


	26. Trempé Et Clairement Déprimé

À la seconde où je retrouvai la parole, je commençai à crier. "Nick! Tu vas me le _payer_! Tu ne peux pas maltraiter les dresseurs plus jeunes comme ça! Je devrais appeler la police! Maltraitance! Kidnapping! Alerte enlèvement!"

À la seconde où je retrouvai la vue, cependant, j'arrêtai de crier. Nick essayait de réprimer un rire. Lovis le Teigneux—enfin, l'homme que je présumais être Lovis, parce qu'il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être quelqu'un d'autre—me toisait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. "Pas besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un croc de mon Léviator!" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire et un éclat de rire.

Je couinai, regrettant que le bandeau ne soit plus sur mes yeux. Ou de ne pas être détaché pour pouvoir m'enfuir en courant. Mais, jetant un œil autour de l'Arène, je réalisai que j'aurai plus de chance de m'enfuir en _nageant_. Je ne pouvais même pas utiliser le terrain à mon avantage...

"Hey, il a déjà la trouille. Vas-y doucement?" Nick demanda à voix basse, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de l'entendre. Lovis acquiesça sérieusement, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à 'y aller doucement'. Baissant la tête dans ma direction, Nick demanda, "Tu veux le reste de ton milkshake?"

"Je te le lancerai dans la tête dès que je le pourrais," grognai-je, essayant de me défaire de mes liens (qui n'étaient vraiment que la veste à capuche de Nick attachée autour de moi).

"C'est légal pour un dresseur de combattre comme ça?" Lovis chuchota très fort.

"...Bah, tant qu'il peut parler..." Nick répondit, l'air dubitatif, se grattant le menton.

"Et pour rappeler les Pokémon et les échanges?"

"Oh, ça sera une croisade à un seul Pokémon."

"Je ne combattrai _pas_!" crachai-je, me débattant toujours en vain à leurs pieds. Le fait que le champion n'ait pas l'air très enthousiasmé par l'idée me donna un peu d'espoir, cependant. Peut-être que je pouvais toujours m'en sortir...

"C'est une manière assez peu orthodoxe de combattre... Mais Lovis le Teigneux aime les challenges! Je n'utiliserai pas non plus mes bras, dans ce cas!" Tant pis pour mon peu d'espoir.

Que Carlita ne s'inquiète pas du tout de voir son dresseur attaché au sol derrière elle me déprima encore plus. Elle était complètement à fond. J'accusai le milkshake au chocolat; si elle n'avait pas ingéré autant de sucre, elle aurait peut-être pu se rendre compte des dangers de combattre un champion d'Arène toute seule...

Lovis le Teigneux parvint à garder une pokéball en équilibre sur sa tête assez longtemps pour appeler, "Go, Léviator!" Puis, il la laissa tomber, avant de l'envoyer à l'eau d'un coup de pied. (Le même genre de traitement qu'il avait infligé à mes espoirs de m'en sortir intact.)

Le Léviator sortit brusquement de l'eau, nous arrosant tous, et lâcha un puissant rugissement. Carlita eut un mouvement de recul, mais se remit vite à bondir sur ses pieds, agitant la queue. Je tentai de reculer pour leur laisser plus de place—parce qu'honnêtement, qui voudrait s' _approcher_ d'un Léviator?—et m'écriai, "Carlita! Attaque Méga-Sangsue!"

"Oh-oh." Nick s'approcha pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, observant le combat avec intérêt.

"Oh-oh? Comment ça, 'oh-oh'?!"

Carlita effectua l'attaque aisément, mais je regrettai qu'elle n'inflige pas plus de dommages. (Même si en vérité, j'avais espéré un K.O. en un coup.) Le Léviator prit de l'élan et essaya de l'attaquer d'une Morsure, mais elle dansa hors de sa trajectoire avec un cri perçant. Nick eut un sourire impuissant et dit, "Léviator est à moitié vol. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a plus l'avantage avec à ses attaques plante; elles feront des dommages moyens. Et puis, la puissance de ses attaques combat est divisée par deux..."

"Tu m'as laissé le combattre en sachant ça?!" grognai-je, essayant de trouver une position où je pourrais lui donner un coup de pied ou le mordre.

"Mania, Léviator!" Appela Lovis le Teigneux depuis l'autre bout de l'arène.

"J'avais oublié son Léviator... mais ses autres Pokémon sont définitivement faibles face aux types plante! Juré."

Je ne l'entendis pas, puisque j'étais occupé à crier à Carlita d'éviter le Léviator en pleine mania. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, même pour une danseuse. Elle finit par se faire toucher par sa queue, et fut projetée au travers de l'arène jusqu'au mur opposé. C'était un K.O. instantané.

-.-.-

Même après que Nick m'ait _généreusement_ porté à l'extérieur, détaché, et raccompagné jusqu'au Centre, je refusais toujours de lui parler. Il y avait une _raison_ pour laquelle j'avais évité l'Arène des types eau. Et ma mauvaise humeur causée par le manque de sommeil n'aidait probablement pas les choses.

"C'était une belle tentative. Et maintenant tu sais que tu devras affronter un Léviator, pas vrai? Au moins il ne connaissait aucune attaque vol, alors ça aussi c'est une bonne nouvelle..."

"Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche qu'il connaisse des fichues attaques vol?" Je frottai furieusement mes yeux, fatigué, en colère, et essayant de prétendre que je n'étais pas sur le point de pleurer. Ça faisait _longtemps_ que je n'avais pas perdu un combat, et encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas été écrasé aussi facilement.

Ravi que j'aie apparemment recommencé à lui parler, Nick expliqua, "Eh bien, Carlita est à moitié plante et à moitié combat, n'est-ce pas? Ces deux types sont faibles face au type vol, un peu comme Des est doublement faible face à l'eau—oh, attends, commence pas à—"

"Carlita est—elle a le même genre de faiblesse?!" crissai-je, à nouveau entièrement éveillé.

Il eut l'air penaud. "Je pensais que tu le savais..."

"...Quoi _d'autre_ penses-tu que je sais déjà?" demandai-je suspicieusement. Ma soirée avait déjà été gâchée par le combat, alors autant recevoir toutes les mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup pour en être débarrassé. Avec un peu de chance, demain serait une meilleure journée...

"Si tu veux _vraiment_ commencer à détester les types vol, alors les attaques sol de Des ne pourront pas nous plus les toucher, alors si jamais tu tombes sur un oiseau, ta seule chance de le battre serait avec ses attaques feu."

Coïncidence, c'était exactement ce qui arrivé contre tous les oiseaux qu'on avait affrontés jusqu'à maintenant, mais plus par hasard que vraie stratégie. Nick claqua des doigts, essayant de recapturer mon attention avant que je ne rechute dans ma stupéfaction déprimée. "Je te suggère d'investir dans un autre Pokémon."

"J'ai déjà essayé ça," rétorquai-je, morose. Donc Carlita était faible face aux oiseaux, et Des ne pouvait les atteindre qu'avec la moitié de ses attaques... Si jamais je tombais sur un type eau et vol, j'étais fichu.

"Il n'a pas _besoin_ d'être de type électrique, même si ça s'accorderait bien avec ton équipe... les Pokémon glace sont forts contre les types vol, aussi."

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et je regardai par instinct autour de moi à la recherche du Momartik. "Non. Pas de type glace." Comme si le traumatisme du Blizzaroi n'était pas assez... Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler autour de quoique ce soit qui me rappellerait un de ces sales Pokémon.

"Alors électrique. Tu sais, ça t'aiderait aussi avec ton hydrophobie. Léviator est de type eau et vol, alors il est doublement faible face à l'électricité. Si tu entraînais ce troisième Pokémon au niveau de Des et Carlita, je te parierai de l'argent qu'il pourrait abattre le Léviator d'une attaque Tonnerre."

C'était vraiment tentant. Ça réglerait aussi le problème de Carlita... "Mais... Et si je tombais sur un autre Pokémon qui a une double faiblesse face à un type?"

"Cherches-en un qui n'en a spécifiquement pas. Un type électrique pur, ou un double type qui ne partage pas de faiblesse... c'est juste de la malchance que tu te retrouves avec deux dans ton équipe, mais il est peu probable que tu attrapes un troisième avec ce problème," me rassura Nick.

"Connaissant ma chance..."

"C'est vrai, mais je viendrai avec toi pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas. On entraînera aussi ton équipe pour défier Mélina et Charles. Puis tu reviendras pour battre Lovis le Teigneux, sans problème."

"Je n'aime pas ton plan."

"Tu devras l'affronter au bout d'un moment. Tu ne veux pas atteindre le Conseil des Quatre?"

Après beaucoup de réflexion et un débat intérieur pour définir les avantages et inconvénients d'avoir mon pétage de plomb longuement attendu là tout de suite, je soupirai et marmonnai, "...Si."

"Alors Mélina, Charles, puis Lovis le Teigneux. Ce qui te fera six badges. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes face au deux derniers, pas vrai?" Je fronçai les sourcils, conscient que j'aurai à retourner à Frimapic pour un de ces deux-là. Je devrai aussi retourner à Rivamar... Mais tant que le champion n'avait pas d'Elektek, je devrai être capable de le battre. Je finis par acquiescer, tirant un autre sourire à Nick. "Alors maintenant, pour un troisième Pokémon..."

-.-.-

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore _ici_?" murmurai-je. Nick et moi étions tous les deux à plat ventre dans l'herbe haute de la Route 222, Des à mes côtés et son Ossatueur (je décidai que j'en voulais un), Poussière, assis complètement immobile à côté de nous, brandissant son os.

"Il y a des Magnéti sur cette Route," chuchota-t-il en réponse. "Des Magnéton, aussi, je crois. On aura peut-être de la chance. Ils sont électrique et acier, alors ils ne partagent pas de faiblesses, et les types acier ont une bonne défense, également, alors ça serait pratique d'avoir quelque chose qui puisse endurer un coup..."

"Mes Pokémon peuvent endurer un coup," dis-je pitoyablement, serrant Des entre mes bras. Nick leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir un tank, c'est tout ce je dis..."

"...Au fait, c'est quoi le problème avec ton Ossatueur? Poussière?"

"Comment ça?"

"... _Poussière_?" On aurait dit un nom donné par un petit enfant.

"Tu sais, comme 'tu es poussière et tu redeviendras poussière'...?"

"C'est horrible, comme nom!" Sifflai-je, même si ça allait bien pour une créature avec un masque en os et une arme en os.

"Dit celui qui a appelé son Pokémon _Piédestal_."

"...Touché. Enfin—qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il ne va pas se faire remarquer?" J'indiquai l'Ossatueur, assis, toujours parfaitement immobile, le bras toujours brandit en l'air.

"C'est notre paratonnerre. Toutes les attaques électriques seront automatiquement redirigées vers lui, et l'électricité n'affecte pas les Pokémon sol." Nick eut un grand sourire fier. C'était logique, et je décidai que si Poussière voulait jouer au garde, je n'étais pas près de me plaindre.

"Attends... les Chamallot sont à moitié sol, n'est-ce pas? Ça veut dire que les attaques électriques ne fonctionneront pas?"

"Ouaip. N'importe quel Pokémon électrique peut essayer de l'électrocuter autant qu'il le souhaite, Des ne sentira rien."

Chouette. Un avantage, pour une fois. C'était rare. "C'est gé-gé-ah- _choum_!" Je me rendis immédiatement compte qu'un Elektek était proche. Et, grâce à mon éternuement bien placé, il se rendit compte qu'on était proches, nous aussi. Il était un peu derrière nous, ce qui expliquait qu'on ne l'ait pas remarqué avant.

"Tekkkkk!" Avec un grésillement menaçant, il balança ses bras et s'approcha à grandes enjambées.

"Cours!" On bondit tous les deux sur nos pieds, mi-sautant, mi-pataugeant dans les hautes herbes. Derrière nous, Des et Poussière se tenaient loyalement entre l'Elektek et notre fuite.

Soit le paratonnerre de Poussière attirait les Pokémon électrique, soit on avait vraiment la poisse, parce qu'à la seconde où je me tournai pour voir à quel point on l'avait distancé, je me débrouillai pour littéralement foncer dans un Pokémon. Avec un "clang" métallique, ma tête rencontra quelque chose de dur et froid. Je tombai sous le choc, confus, et vaguement conscient de la sensation de quelque chose de chaud contre mes lèvres.

Il y eut un puissant rugissement juste au-dessus de moi, et juste au moment où je regagnai mes sens, j'aperçu ce que je reconnaissais comme étant le Carchacrok de Nick charger un truc rond et argenté qui flottait dans les airs. Tout aussi soudainement, Nick se retrouva penché au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet et criant par-dessus les combat, "Attends! Redresse-toi, il faut que tu arrêtes ce saignement—!"

"S-Saignement?" Je me redressai immédiatement, recrachant, en effet, du sang.

"Tu as juste le nez qui saigne. Penche la tête en arrière et pince ton nez, comme ça." Il montra l'exemple et je suivis.

"Ça marche vraiment?"

"Je sais pas, mais ça te donne quelque chose à faire. Poussière, Osmerang! Chase, Dracosouffle! Maintenant, vite, on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Allez, rappelle Des." Nick esquiva alors que son Carchacrok et sa victime faisaient des culbutes au travers des airs, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Continuant de tenir mon nez, je me pressai en direction de là où Des crachait du feu vers l'Elektek, qui tentait avec colère de les électrocuter lui et Poussière, mais en vain.

"Des, reviens! Euh, Poussière, tu ferais mieux de revenir, aussi!" Des se tourna et me regarda, agitant ses oreilles. L'Ossatueur à côté de lui renifla et m'ignora. Je tâtonnai dans mes poches jusqu'à trouver la pokéball de Des, mais avec un éternuement, la fis tomber et dû tâtonner dans l'herbe pour la retrouver. Ce que j'attrapai coassa—ce n'était _pas_ une pokéball.

Un petit oiseau blanc et en colère battit des ailes à plusieurs reprises, essayant de me faire lâcher sa queue. Je la lâchai prestement, mais il ne fit que se tourner vers moi et m'arrosa d'un Pistolet à O. J'éternuai encore et essuyai mes cheveux trempés hors de mon champ de vision, ignorant l'eau sanguinolente qui coulait le long de mon menton. J'esquivai une autre attaque, à la recherche de la pokéball de Des, essayant de contenir mes éternuements tout en restant hors du chemin.

Finalement, quelque chose d'autre dut interrompre la scène (ou peut-être que Nick en eut marre d'attendre) parce qu'il s'écria, "Attrape Des!" je savais qu'il ne fallait pas remettre ce ton en doute, alors je me contentai de bondir en avant et de m'agripper au cou de mon Chamallot. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, quelque chose attrapa le dos de mon t-shirt, quelqu'un s'écria "Téléport!" et j'étais tout d'un coup agenouillé sur un tapis, sain et sauf à l'intérieur d'un Centre Pokémon relativement calme. Des et moi regardâmes autour de nous avec curiosité.

Nick s'écroula près de nous, riant faiblement, un bras autour d'un Magmar. Poussière lâcha sa queue comme si elle l'avait brûlé (mais c'était probablement le cas). "Okay, je crois que ta poisse commence à me contaminer. Ça n'est _jamais_ arrivé auparavant."

"Quoi, que tous les Pokémon sauvages d'une Route décident de te prendre en proie, ou te faire encercler et presque battre à la mort?" répondis-je ironiquement, penchant ma tête et me pinçant le nez à nouveau. L'Infirmière Joëlle et son Leveinard semblèrent à peine remarquer notre arrivée, et commencèrent à s'agiter à cause du sang.

"Bah, les deux. Surtout, j'étais surpris qu'ils soient tous aussi agressifs, là-bas. Est-ce que tu dois te faire attaquer par tous les Pokémon sauvages que tu rencontres? C'est un genre de quota que tu dois remplir, ou une règle dont on ne m'a parlé...?"

"Vous deux! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux?!" L'infirmière aux cheveux roses s'approcha rapidement, déjà armées de pansements. Je lâchai Des et tombai sur mon dos, ignorant la sensation du sang coulant dans ma gorge.

"Désolés, madame. On a juste eu un genre... d'accident."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Regardez-vous," sourcilla-t-elle, nous surplombant avec les mains plantées sur les hanches. "Tu ne serais pas ce dresseur dont j'ai tant entendu parler... si...?"

"Hein?" Je clignai des yeux.

" _Si_." Elle soupira, tentant vainement de sourire. Je clignai encore des yeux; j'avais une réputation? "Bon, venez, tous les deux. On dirait que tu saignes du nez, et toi—! Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains?!" Je levai la tête vers Nick, qui regardait ses mains avec une expression coupable. Elles étaient pas mal écorchées, et je grimaçai par sympathie.

"J'ai dû attraper mon Carchacrok, et—"

"Tous les deux, debout. Dans la salle d'examens. Vous mettez du sang et de la terre partout dans le lobby."

On se fit pousser jusqu'à l'une des salles du Centre que je connaissais le mieux, ayant été blessé suffisamment pour reconnaître ses murs blancs au premier coup d'œil. Je me levai, la tête toujours penchée en arrière, et Nick s'assit sur la table. Des, Poussière et le Magmar nous suivirent maladroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit contraints de les retourner dans leurs pokéballs.

Puis je me rendis compte que la pokéball de Des était toujours sur la Route 222.


	27. Continueras-Tu À Essayer De Le Prouver?

Je passai le reste de la nuit à craindre que quelqu'un ne trouve la pokéball de Des et qu'il finisse par lui appartenir. Tout le monde au Centre me disait que c'était complètement insensé, mais ça me semblait logique. Ou peut-être que c'était les répercussions-dont je n'avais pas réalisé souffrir-de la fois où on m'avait volé Des.

Je me "réveillai" pour me retrouver dans le monde blanc. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore?! "

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Je tournai en rond sur moi-même, à la recherche du Momartik, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

"Tu ne vas pas sortir?! …Très bien! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Momartik," appelai-je, espérant à moitié la provoquer suffisamment pour la faire apparaître. Si c'était possible, c'était encore plus effrayant d'être ici seul. "J'ai mes propres problèmes, tu sais. Je ne peux pas toujours chercher ton idiot de dresseur!"

"Momartik? C'est elle qui apparaît ici, d'habitude?"

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la source de la voix. Je n'étais tout d'un coup plus seul; il y avait une fille juste à côté de moi. Elle était grande, avait la peau mate, et des cheveux roses. C'était tout ce que je pouvais voir, puisqu'elle portait une cape assortie à ses cheveux, et celle-ci couvrait son corps des pieds aux épaules.

"Qui es-tu?" demandai-je prudemment. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant, alors qui était-elle pour s'introduire comme ça dans mes rêves?!

"Je suis la déesse de l'amour," gloussa-t-elle.

"...Quoi." Je plissai les yeux, tentant de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non.

"Tu n'es pas censé savoir qui je suis. C'est pour ça que je ne me ressemble pas, tu vois?" Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même, avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son regard était en effet assez peu naturel... "Momartik. Elle vient te voir dans tes rêves?"

"En quelques sortes."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit?"

"Elle veut que je sauve son dresseur... Je ne sais juste pas qui c'est. Est-ce que tu sais quel est son problème? Ou qui est son dresseur?" La fille avait l'air de connaître Momartik, au moins. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider dans cette quête que j'avais dû accepter par chantage.

"...Le...sauver?" Ses yeux déjà larges s'agrandirent encore plus. Je reculai d'un pas, juste au moment où elle éclatait de rire et penchait en arrière, fermant heureusement les yeux. "Le sauver? C'est _ça_ qu'elle essaye de faire après tout ça?"

"Alors tu la—les connais? Tu les connais tous les deux?" demandai-je avec précipitation.

"Je…" elle marqua une pause pour essuyer une larme, "…je ressens de l'empathie pour sa cause, même si je n'y crois pas entièrement. Dis-moi, t'a-t-elle parlé des circonstances de sa _libération_?" La certaine insistance qu'elle plaça sur le dernier mot me rendit mal à l'aise.

Je penchai la tête, m'interrogeant sur le sens caché de cette question. "…Non. Juste qu'elle avait été relâchée." Je décidai que l'honnêteté était la plus sûre des réponses. J'étais plus ou moins en sécurité dans le monde blanc, mais qui pouvait dire que cette fille n'était pas capable de me blesser physiquement... Je voulais me réveiller à nouveau, de préférence. "Attends—comment ça se fait que tu puisses entrer dans mes rêves?! Momartik ne pouvait le faire que parce qu'elle connaissait une certaine attaque, et même avec ça, sa façon de parler était… bizarre. Comme si je l'entendais dans ma tête ou un truc du style."

"Elle utilisait Dévorêve. Pas moi," répondit la fille, traînant ses pieds nus contre le sol blanc. Elle se retourna vers moi, me toisant de ses grands yeux. "Elle a été relâchée parce qu'elle était faible. Elle n'était pas capable de suivre les ordres. Pose-lui la question si tu la revois un jour."

"Je le ferai," mentis-je. Aucune chance que je demande à un Pokémon capable de me congeler d'un souffle quelque chose qui l'énerverait très probablement.

"Est-ce que tu vas aider son dresseur?" demanda-t-elle, réprimant visiblement un rire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves ça si drôle?" m'enquis-je.

Elle finit par éclater de rire à nouveau, se tenant les côtes. Je tapai du pied en attendant qu'elle s'arrête. Quand elle le fit, elle posa ses yeux humides sur moi avec un sourire, et répondit, "Parce que c'est trop tard pour que tu l'aides."

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle tendit la main et plaça un doigt contre mon front. Mes paupières tombèrent, et je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je m'éveillai dans un sursaut ce qui me semblait n'être que quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose venait de rentrer en contact avec mon torse, et ce quelque chose faisait assez mal. "Ehh—" Je me redressai et cognai ma tête contre le lit du dessus, et retombai aussitôt en conséquence.

"Je suis désolé pour hier, mais voilà la pokéball de Des," fit la voix de Nick au-dessus de moi.

"D-D'accord…" Je me redressai avec hésitation, me frottant la tête, jetant un œil à la pokéball sur mon ventre. "…Merci! Comment tu l'as trouvée?" Des leva la tête, réveillé par nos voix. Je lui montrai sa balle avec un grand sourire. Il la lécha, à peine motivé, et se rendormit.

"J'étais dehors toute la nuit avec Vasudeva et Chase. On a fini par la trouver. Tu sais, les Pokémon sauvages ne s'approchent pas de moi quand je suis tout seul. Est-ce que tu les attires, d'une façon ou d'une autre?"

"Probablement." Je rappelai Des, et posai la pokéball sur mon oreiller, à côté de celle de Carlita.

"J'investirai dans des Repousses si j'étais toi," Nick répondit distraitement. Il semblait bizarrement distant. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était senti obligé de trouver la pokéball de Des? Ou était-il en colère contre moi à cause de ça?

"Désolé…" marmonnai-je, peu certain de pourquoi j'étais censé l'être.

Soit il ne m'entendit pas, ou il décida d'esquiver une session d'excuses embarrassantes en l'ignorant, parce qu'il finit par sourire et dire, "Prêt à trouver un Pokémon électrique?"

Et juste comme ça, les choses étaient de retour à la normale. Je soufflai, lui lançant un regard noir. "Je ne vais pas retourner dans la nature si c'est pour encore me faire agresser!"

"Tu ne battras jamais le Léviator de Lovis le Teigneux sans un Pokémon électrique." Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, se la jouant nonchalant. "Et alors tu n'arriveras jamais au Conseil des Quatre ou au Maître…"

"J'achèterai un autre Pokémon, alors. Je ne fais pas confiance à la Route 222 et je n'y retournerai _pas_."

"Tu n'as pas autant d'argent."

"Je me demande à _qui_ la faute."

"Très juste. Mais c'est tellement plus simple de juste sortir pour en attraper hein, pas vrai?"

"Pour les dresseurs normaux." Je n'avais pas l'air de tomber dans cette catégorie, surtout ces derniers temps.

"Encore une fois, très juste." Nick s'assit à côté de moi alors que je me redressai, affichant un large sourire à la vue de ma coupe de cheveux. "Tu sais quoi. Je vais t'attraper un Pokémon électrique—"

"Non merci. J'aimerai bien au moins acquérir mon équipe tout seul, merci bien. Et qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, de toute façon? Un animal de compagnie?" J'essayai de le fusiller du regard, mais je n'étais plus si en colère, alors ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

 _Pourquoi_ faisait-il autant d'efforts pour m'aider? Les gens n'aidaient pas les autres gens de la sorte, surtout quand ils n'avaient rien à y gagner. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Nick, personnellement, mais j'avais déjà gagné assez d'expérience durant mon voyage pour savoir qu'il n'était pas sage de faire trop confiance.

"En quelques sortes. J'admets t'utiliser pour passer le temps pendant que j'essaie de calmer ma frustration avec le Conseil des Quatre."

Au moins, il était honnête. Je soupirai joyeusement, soulagé qu'il ne soit pas embarqué là-dedans. "Je peux respecter ça," répondis-je, de bonne humeur. Ça voulait aussi dire que je n'avais pas à me sentir mal en acceptant son aide, même si ça me blessait, me faisait perdre argent et dignité, et empirait mes nombreux complexes concernant le dressage.

"N'es-tu pas un petit garçon cynique." Il ébouriffa mes cheveux, empirant ce qui n'était déjà pas bien glorieux. "Aussi, j'avais espéré te déposer à Voilaroc pendant que je m'occupe de quelque chose."

"Attends—quoi?" Je retirai sa main, le regardant par-dessous. Ne venait-il pas d'accepter qu'on voyage ensemble? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait encore?

"À Voilaroc, c'est là que se trouve Mélina. Tu peux l'affronter et gagner ton quatrième badge," répondit-il simplement.

"Non, pas ça. Pourquoi je me fais abandonner?" Je ne pus réprimer mon ton accusateur.

"Tu ne te fais pas abandonner! Je dois juste aller sur la Route 212, et d'après mes souvenirs, tu as juré de ne pas y retourner de ton vivant." Il leva ses mains, sur la défensive, parlant rapidement pour essayer de se justifier.

"J'ai fait ça…? Quand?" Je ne me souvenais pas de cette Route.

"C'est celle avec les tourbières. "

" _Oh_." Il avait raison sur le fait que j'avais juré de ne plus jamais y retourner, et j'en avais bien l'intention. Tout de même, je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare aussi vite; on venait tout juste de se retrouver! Et on était loin d'avoir partagé autant d'expériences traumatisantes que je ne l'avais fait avec Hanna durant notre expédition, alors évidemment, ce quota se devait être rempli, lui aussi.

Mais Nick avait une vie. Il était déjà un bon candidat pour devenir le prochain Maître, un dresseur averti, et il avait évidemment d'autres choses à faire.

Alors, la tête basse, je marmonnai, "...Tu peux me déposer à Féli-Cité à la place?"

-.-.-

On marcha depuis Féli-Cité, parce que c'était plus facile de s'y faire déposer que de crier des directions depuis le dos d'un Étouraptor qui voyageait plus vite que nécessaire. J'appris que je n'étais pas fan de l'attaque Vol du même coup.

Bizarrement, Des semblait être de meilleure humeur. Peut-être qu'il reconnaissait l'endroit familier, ou peut-être qu'il aimait juste être plus fort que les Pokémon sauvages à nouveau. Carlita sautillait aussi joyeusement que d'habitude, mais à part quelques cris suraigus lâchés en traversant Féli-Cité, elle n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de cette part du monde. Peut-être qu'évoluer lui avait donné un nouvel espace de mémoire, ou peut-être qu'elle était vraiment si distraite...

Avec un peu de chance, c'était le premier.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Piédestal. Il n'avait pas encore évolué. Est-ce qu'il oublierait certaines choses qu'il avait apprises en tant que Chamallot quand il deviendrait... ce qu'il deviendrait? Est-ce que sa personnalité changerait? Carlita était devenue plus agile avec son évolution, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'elle avait gagné de vraies jambes. Elle avait aussi l'air de sourire plus souvent, mais bon, elle avait été coincée avec un froncement de sourcils permanent en tant que Balignon... Je décidai que je ne pouvais pas vraiment baser beaucoup de choses sur elle. Mauvais exemple.

"Alors... Des..." Dis-je maladroitement. Je cherchai un sujet durant le silence qui suivit. J'avais juste voulu du bruit, mais pour ce qui était d'une vraie conversation, je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire. À vrai dire, puisque je n'étais pas capable de le comprendre, je doutais qu'il s'agisse d'une véritable conversation.

Ce fut à ce moment que je décidai que j'étais un échec en tant que dresseur. Je ne savais pas en quoi évoluait mon starter, j'étais allergique au seul Pokémon que j'avais jamais capturé, j'avais le problème de favoriser les deux qui me restaient, et par-dessus tout ça, je ne pouvais même pas comprendre mes Pokémon.

"Euh... Attendez, les gars." Carlita avait sautillé devant nous, et même Des se dandinait devant moi. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi pour me regarder d'un air inquisiteur. "Retournons à Féli-Cité. Je veux regarder s'ils ont quelque chose en stock..." J'avais vu plusieurs pubs pour différents traducteurs Pokémon, et peut-être qu'il était temps pour moi d'investir.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand on atteint Féli-Cité. C'était encore plus bondé que plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui rendait le déplacement difficile, même après que j'aie retourné mes deux Pokémon. J'étais aussi méfiant de tous les gens que je croisais. Je n'avais pas oublié le voleur de la dernière fois que j'étais ici. En restant dans les ruelles les moins peuplées et utilisant ma petite stature (pour laquelle j'étais soudainement reconnaissant) pour éviter la foule, je parvins à traverser la ville jusqu'à l'un des plus grands magasins d'électronique.

Il y avait un homme à la caisse avec le vendeur, alors j'explorai le magasin, observant les étagères à la recherche d'un traducteur Pokémon. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, de nouvelles Pokémontres, des montres tout court, des radios, et mêmes des petites télévisions que je présumai était censées être "portatives". (Je savais que je n'avais pas envie d'en trimballer une toute la journée.) Je ne parvins pas à trouver un traducteur, cependant.

Je jetai un œil par-dessus un établi de téléphones. L'homme parlait toujours au vendeur-Je jetai immédiatement un second coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas un homme; c'était un Pokémon!

Il se tenait sur ses pattes arrière et portait même ce qui semblait être une veste chic, ce qui expliquait que je l'aie confondu avec un humain en premier lieu. Je me penchai par-dessus l'établi, écoutant pour la première fois. Le vendeur lui parlait, et il devait recevoir un genre de réponse, parce qu'on aurait dit la moitié d'une conversation. "-ouais, on vient juste d'en recevoir! ...Oh, vraiment? C'est intéressant. Eh bien, souhaitez-lui un joyeux anniversaire de ma part! ...J'espère que vous apprécierez Féli-Cité et Sinnoh alors, monsieur!"

Le Pokémon reçut une petite boîte de la part de l'homme et se tourna pour partir. Il marqua une pause en me croisant, cependant, et me toisa, impassible, les yeux à moitié cachés par une frange verte. Je reculai, tenant un téléphone devant moi en guise de défense. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme confus par mon comportement. "... _Adieu, damoiseau_ ," entendis-je dans ma tête. Dans un langage que je ne compris pas.

 _C'est un Pokémon psy_! Réalisai-je immédiatement, regardant le Pokémon qui s'éloignait sous un nouvel angle. Il avait l'air plutôt génial, et était un type psy... Peut-être que je devrais juste obtenir un de ceux-là pour balayer toutes les oppositions aqueuses.

"Un Gallame de Kalos. On n'en voit pas beaucoup dans le coin," commenta le vendeur d'un ton absent. Je sautillai jusqu'au comptoir, ayant lâché le téléphone. Si j'avais un Pokémon psy, je n'aurai pas besoin d'un traducteur; j'avais entendu parler de types psy traduisant les paroles de leurs coéquipiers pour leur dresseur, après tout. Apparemment, c'était assez commun. "Les gens aujourd'hui sont si curieux à propos des Pokémon et de leur langage, mais ils oublient qu'on a aussi d'autres langues dans notre propre espèce. Je me demande si ça aiderait de prendre le temps de se comprendre d'abord," dit-il, penché sur le comptoir. "Alors! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

"...J'aimerai un traducteur Pokémon," dis-je misérablement, parfaitement conscient de ne connaître aucune autre langue.


	28. Et Ca Sera À Nous De Payer

Le soleil s'était déjà couché quand je sortis du magasin avec mon traducteur. Il m'avait coûté tout mon argent-en fait, il coûtait _plus_ que ce que j'avais, mais le vendeur était gentil et me l'avait laissé pour quelques milliers de moins. Je jurai de retourner le voir pour tout ce qui concernait l'électronique dès lors. Alors j'étais fauché, mais au moins, je pouvais parler avec mes Pokémon.

Ce dont j'avais un peu peur, à vrai dire. Je continuai de repousser l'échéance-attends de sortir de Féli-Cité, attends d'atteindre la forêt, attends cinq minutes de plus... Les Pokémon étaient des petites choses effrayantes. Je pouvais communiquer avec Momartik, et voilà comment elle me traitait. Et puis, et si Des et Carlita m'avaient insulté pendant tout le voyage? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, après tout.

Finalement, je dû m'arrêter, respirer profondément, et me dire que j'étais juste un idiot. Je pris les deux pokéballs en main, clignant des yeux alors que ma vision nocturne se perdit dans les éclats de lumières qu'elles créèrent en s'ouvrant.

" _Hey!_ " Carlita appela tout de suite. Je ne pus que cligner des yeux d'hébétement lorsqu'elle pointa quelque chose du doigt derrière moi, et bondit dans sa direction. Les premiers mots de langage Pokémon que j'entendais-du moins, traduits-et c'était les TOC de mon Chapignon qui frappaient.

" _C'est quoi?_ " demanda Des, impassible, regardant derrière moi, là où elle tournait autour quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol. Je dû réprimer un rire en entendant leurs voix synthétisées. Le traducteur offrait environ une vingtaine de voix différentes jouées pour différents Pokémon, alors ça sonnait presque comme si c'était _eux_ qui parlaient, et pas les écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

" _Regarde! C'est une pokéball! Je veux celle-là. Elle est à moi maintenant_." Elle essaya de la ramasser entre ses griffes, mais la fit tomber.

"Tu en as déjà une, Carlita," lui dis-je, m'approchant. Des se dandina à ma suite.

Carlita se tourna pour me fixer. "... _Dresseur me comprends_ ," chuchota-t-elle à Des, gardant ses yeux sur moi.

Je grimaçai. Dresseur? C'était comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient, _sérieux?_ "Carlita, je-" je fus coupé par mon Chamallot, qui m'attaqua par derrière, faisant fléchir mes jambes, juste au moment où Carlita bondissait en avant pour m'enlacer.

" _Dresseur sait de quoi on parle maintenant! Dresseur, on peut parler!_ "

" _Je crois que c'est ce tru-_ " Des tendit la patte et tira le casque, et sa voix humaine fut abruptement interrompue. "...Cha? Chamallot, mallot?"

"Cha-Chapignon!" s'écria Carlita.

"Hey, rends-moi ça-je comprends pas ce que vous dites-" Je tentai de l'attraper, mais juste alors que je crochetai mes doigts par-dessous (c'était assez difficile d'attraper quoi que ce soit tout en essayant de rester droit avec un Chamallot en-dessous et un Chapignon au-dessus), il y eut un cri. Pas un de ceux de Carlita, cependant. C'était un de ces cris qu'on entend dans les films d'horreur, suraigus et longs.

On se figea tous les trois, tout à coup conscients d'être seuls dans une forêt sombre, en pleine nuit.

Je récupérai lentement le casque, le plaçant sur mes oreilles. C'était un cri humain, de ça j'étais... presque sûr. Je plaçai un doigt contre mes lèvres, les encourageant à ne pas faire de bruit, et me dégageai de leur étreinte. Carlita était immédiatement sur pieds, la queue en mouvement, et Des finit par rouler sur ses courtes petites pattes.

Je m'approchai lentement du bord du chemin, juste au cas où j'aurai besoin de m'enfuir en courant pour me cacher. Mes Pokémon restèrent près, regardant autour avec inquiétude. Des était pressé contre ma jambe, rendant assez difficile de marcher sans l'écraser, et Carlita refusait de lâcher mon bras. Si on était soudainement attaqués, le meilleur des cas serait de décider de tous s'enfuir dans la même direction. Sinon, les choses risquaient de finir en film d'horreur.

Je pris un pas en avant. Le sol roula sous mon pied et je tombai en arrière sur Des avec un cri. Carlita hurla, nous tenant tous les deux. Juste après ça, un autre cri nous répondit, un peu plus loin en suivant le chemin. Je plaquai une main contre la bouche de Carlita, baissant les yeux vers Des pour être sûr qu'il ne s'y mettait pas lui aussi, puis m'assit lentement. Rien ne nous sauta dessus, en tout cas.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'était?_ " Demanda Des à voix basse. Le bruit fit crépiter le casque, et je grimaçai.

"Je sais pas..." je plissai les yeux pour y voir dans l'obscurité. Pas de silhouettes. Alors à la place, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de la chose qui m'avait fait trébucher. C'était tout près devant: la pokéball que Carlita avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Je la ramassai. C'était un chemin assez fréquenté; pourquoi personne ne l'avait ramassée avant?

Je me redressai prudemment, aussi prudemment que possible en tout cas, si on considérait les deux Pokémon qui s'attachaient à moi avec insistance. Je pris un autre pas, cette fois regardant avant pour être sûr de poser mon pied sur le sol. Ouaip. Puis un autre pas, et encore un autre. Après le quatrième pas, je me débrouillai pour trébucher sur mon Pokémon. Je m'y étais attendu, au moins, puisqu'ils étaient si proches, et réussit à ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais la pokéball tomba de mes mains, toucha le sol, et s'ouvrit dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

On se mit tous les trois à hurler quand un véritable monstre en sortit. Je pus à peine l'apercevoir que Carlita était déjà devant moi, marchant sur mon dos au passage, et essaya probablement de lui asséner un coup de poing. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il était bien plus imposant que moi, et en train de rugir. C'était suffisant pour nous rappeler trop de souvenirs du Blizzaroi.

J'étais tout à coup à genoux, à la recherche effrénée de sa pokéball. Il en était sorti, alors il pourrait y retourner, et ça nous sauverait. "Pokéball! La-La pokéball!" m'écriai-je, essayant de la trouver alors que les rugissements et cris continuaient devant nous.

" _Je vais la trouver!_ " La voix plus profonde et masculine m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Des, et tout à coup, le chemin de forêt fut illuminé d'une lueur chaude. Je me tournai pour découvrir un truc qui ressemblait à une éruption de lave sortir du dos de mon Chamallot, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la pokéball.

Un peu de lave atterrit sur le monstre, réalisai-je en retournant à mes recherches. Puisque la scène était illuminée, je parvins également à le voir, et l'identifiai immédiatement (après tout, il avait été sur ma liste de starters à l'époque)-Kangourex. Comment un Kangourex dressé s'était retrouvé au milieu de nulle part, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais au moins je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

Je savais aussi que l'attaque Mach Punch de Carlita serait super efficace.

"Carlita! Continue de le frapper pendant qu'on essaie de trouver la pokéball!"

" _Compris!_ " La voix synthétisée semblait ravie d'obéir à cet ordre.

Puis, le rugissement du Kangourex devint plus intelligible. À vrai dire, c'était toujours incompréhensible pour moi, mais le traducteur le releva néanmoins. " _Ooouh ète el? Ooouh 'ey cossee?!_ "

Le fait qu'il parle ne fit que nous effrayer d'autant plus. Derrière moi, l'attaque de Des finit par s'éteindre, laissant derrière une lueur rougeâtre alors qu'on tentait de récupérer notre vision nocturne. Juste avant que je ne redevienne temporairement aveugle, je remarquai un éclat de lumière réfléchie. Je plongeai dessus, fermant mes mains sur le métal frais avec reconnaissance.

"Retour!" Appelai-je, sanglotant presque de soulagement. Le monstre disparut dans un éclat de lumière rouge et un ultime rugissement. Je m'assis et me reposai contre le dos chaud de Des, espérant que rien ne s'enflamme. Carlita, essoufflée, s'assit à côté de nous.

" _Dresseur, qu'est-ce que c'était?_ " demanda-t-elle.

"Un Kangourex. Celui de quelque d'autre. Je ne sais pas de qui, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Est-ce que l'un de vous a compris?" Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête. Je soupirai; évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile. "...Bon, quelqu'un a visiblement perdu son Pokémon. Et si j'avais un Kangourex, je voudrais définitivement le récupérer.

" _Dresseur, et le cri de tout à l'heure?_ " demanda Des, agitant ses oreilles et tordant sa nuque pour me regarder.

"...Toi aussi?" demandai-je avec résignation. Pourquoi ressentaient-ils tous les deux le besoin de m'appeler dresseur? Avaient-ils toujours fait ça? "J'ai un nom...-"

À ce moment, les buissons à notre droite s'agitèrent. Quelque chose allait en sortir. Mais avant que l'un d'entre nous puisse se remettre sur ses pieds, notre futur agresseur en sortit: une petite fille. Elle tomba au sol et leva la tête vers nous, toute en larmes, en désordre, et en mots incompréhensibles sanglotés. J'abandonnai mon traducteur et le retirai, le laissant pendre autour de mon cou en essayant simultanément de me lever et de l'aider à en faire de même.

"Hum, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je doucement. Au lieu de répondre, elle remarqua Carlita, et lâcha un cri suraigu parfaitement semblable à celui qu'on avait entendu auparavant. Les oreilles sonnant, je me penchai et tentai de bloquer le Chapignon de son champ de vision. Elle se calma immédiatement et s'agrippa à mon t-shirt.

Après plusieurs secondes de paroles sanglotées, je réalisai qu'elle parlait une autre langue. Et, à partir des sons empâtés et du Gallame de tout à l'heure, je pouvais supposer que c'était du Français. Faisant le calcul, je présumai qu'elle avait dû perdre ses parents Français pendant leurs vacances Françaises et criait à présent du Français à mon intention.

Dommage que je ne comprenais pas le Français.

-.-.-

Ça me prit un peu de temps, mais je réussis à calmer la petite fille, la convaincre que Carlita n'était pas un monstre, et commençai un feu avec l'aide de Des et de sa nouvelle attaque, Ebullilave. J'avais prévu d'arriver à destination ce soir, mais les prévisions, c'était toujours très instable. Cette petite fille avait besoin d'aide, était visiblement perdue (je pouvais compatir avec ça), et peut-être que ses riches parents Français m'offriraient une récompense si je la leur rapportai.

"Tu criais tout à l'heure. Tu as peur du noir?" demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation. J'essayai surtout de la faire parler pendant que je bidouillais mon traducteur. S'il pouvait traduire le Pokémon, peut-être qu'il pouvait traduire le Français.

" _Je ne parle pas ta langue!_ " s'exclama-t-elle. Soit je m'habituais à la comprendre, ou bien c'était juste trop évident. Elle me fixait d'un air boudeur à quelques pas, ne voulant pas s'approcher, mais ne voulant clairement pas être trop loin, non plus. J'estimai qu'elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, et était définitivement du genre princesse pourrie gâtée.

"Y'avait un monstre ou un truc du genre?" demandai-je, surtout à moi-même.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un sérieux et enthousiaste " _Oui! Un monstre!_ " L'accent était épais et enfantin, mais j'étais capable de reconnaître le mot "monstre" sans difficulté.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, triturant toujours le traducteur. "Hein? Vraiment?" Je doutais un peu qu'elle se soit retrouvée face à un Kangourex, elle aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'effrayer autant? "Est-ce que c'était un Pokémon? Euh... _Le Pokémon?"_ C'était à peu près tout ce que je connaissais de Français.

" _Je ne sais pas!_ " se plaignit-elle, s'approchant. Elle baissa les yeux vers Des, assis entre nous avec ses pattes repliées sous son ventre. "... _Je l'aime bien_ ," ajouta-t-elle, reposant ses yeux sur moi.

"Euh, okay..." Bon sang, c'était gênant. Je n'avais jamais été plus reconnaissant que les Pokémon puissent comprendre les humains avant- "Des, est-ce que tu la comprends?"

" _Je ne parle pas ce langage_ ," répondit-il simplement.

"...Comment ça marche? Tu peux me comprendre, et... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la comprendre elle?"

" _Les humains parlent un certain langage ici. C'est celui que j'ai appris_." Il souffla un jet de fumée par le nez, puis posa sur moi un œil entrouvert. " _Dresseur, juste parce que je peux te comprendre ne signifie pas que je comprends tous les langages humains_."

"Pas besoin d'être si cassant..." marmonnai-je, remontant mes genoux jusqu'à mon torse avec un regard de reproche à son intention. Etait-il toujours ainsi? "Hey, petite fille, à quoi ressemblait le monstre?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, me regardant avec confusion.

Je soupirai, avant de tendre la main vers Des pour tirer sur une de ses oreilles. "Jaune? Cette couleur?"

Couleur sembla être un mot compréhensible, parce que son visage s'éclaira et elle secoua la tête. " _Non, non!_ _Noir!_ "

Encore une fois, la barrière des langues nous séparait. Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et fixai le feu, essayant d'ignorer le silence inconfortable. À la place, j'essayai d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la forêt. Bien sûr, des Pokémon sauvages, mais il n'y avait rien de trop effrayant dans cette zone... pas vrai? Bon, c'était aussi une petite fille, et elles avaient tendance à avoir facilement peur, mais bon... qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si effrayant pour la faire autant crier?

Je le découvris quand le monstre s'invita dans notre campement, sifflant hargneusement. Sa fourrure sombre était dressée et sa queue s'agitait violemment derrière lui.

Le pire, cependant, n'était pas la surprise causée par son arrivée, ou le cri aigu poussé par la petite fille qui fit siffler mes oreilles même au travers du casque traducteur, ou le fait que j'étais persuadé qu'il écumait à la bouche. Le pire était que je pouvais le _comprendre_. " _Vous voilà, sales, vulgaires, horribles humains! J'ai fini par vous rattraper! Je vais arracher vos chairs de vos os et boire votre sang, je cracherai sur vos cendres et je danserai sur vos tombes! J'arracherai vos yeux de vos crânes et déchirerai vos gorges moi-même, et je vous ai finalement rattrapés! Maintenant vous allez voir ce que c'est de s'introduire sur mon territoire!_ "


	29. Je Lui Chante Une Berceuse

La petite fille se mit à hurler. Carlita l'imita très vite. Je criai aussi—en tout cas, avant de remarquer quelque chose.

Malgré tous les mots et insultes que le monstre nous crachait – " _Vauriens d'humains, je vais arracher votre peau et aspirer votre sang!_ " – qui me faisaient toujours frissonner, et malgré tous les cris poussés, et malgré le fait qu'il était près de minuit dans une forêt sombre, et malgré tout le stress que j'avais subi cette nuit, je n'avais soudainement plus peur.

Je n'avais plus peur, parce que le monstre était aussi haut que mes genoux.

Je plissai les yeux, tentant de savoir si c'était une illusion causée par le vacillement des flammes ou non. Il parlait toujours ("Je vais trainer vos carcasses hors de cette forêt et les pendre à des arbres!"), et le traducteur lui avait attribué une voix bien plus profonde et menaçante que celle de Des, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était _tout petit_.

"Est-ce que vous allez _arrêter de crier?!_ " finis-je par craquer. Les menaces du petit monstre, mélangées avec les deux cris, commençaient à me filer un mal de crâne, en plus de me rendre un peu nauséeux. Le fait que ses mots se fassent de plus en plus colorés et descriptifs n'aidait en rien.

 _"Je prendrai vos os pour mon petit-déjeuner et arracherai vos cœurs de vos poitrines, et enroulerai leurs artères autour de vos cous pour vous étrangler!_ "

Et je recommençai franchement à avoir peur; même sa petite stature ne pouvait pas compenser le venin brut dans sa voix. Finalement, il cria quelque chose, et combiné avec les deux hurlements, le casque lâcha. Je reçus une quantité de grésillements avant de réussir à l'arracher de ma tête. Mes oreilles sifflaient, cependant, ce qui atténuait tous les autres sons. Des leva soudainement la tête, et la petite fille se figea, arrêtant de crier (même si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre de toute façon). Je regardai sauvagement autour de moi à la recherche de qui allait probablement essayer de me tuer à son tour, et à la place, tombai sur une tâche blanche traversée par une bande rouge.

Ce qui, bien sûr, m'effraya bien plus que le petit monstre de l'autre côté du feu.

"Non!—" Le froid m'atteignit avant quoi que ce soit d'autre, m'interrompant et m'envoyant instantanément dans le monde blanc. Je me tournai immédiatement vers le Momartik, regrettant _vraiment_ de ne pas pouvoir la frapper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Ce monstre—cette chose pourrait nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment, et si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je dois protéger cette petite fille!"

Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais? Tu n'aides pas mon dresseur, répondit-elle froidement, plissant ses yeux bleu glace.

"J'ai. Une. Vie! J'ai une vie en dehors de ton stupide dresseur, tu sais!"

Tu t'en fiches de lui, alors que vous êtes de la même espèce? Veux-tu qu'il tombe, ou meure, ou—Pourquoi tu ne t'en soucies pas plus? Elle agrippa le devant de mon t-shirt, qui se recouvrit de gel, et me souleva du sol. Je pouvais sentir ma sueur refroidir là où son front était entré en contact avec le mien. Momartik expira légèrement, et je sentis la température autour de nous tomber de plusieurs degrés.

"Tu vas me tuer," dis-je platement. "Et _après_ , que feras-tu?"

Je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais si tu ne commences pas à essayer d'aider, tu regretteras que je ne l'aie pas fait, siffla-t-elle, soufflant du gel dans ma direction. Je clignai de mes yeux déjà humides, et fis de mon mieux pour la fusiller du regard en retour.

"Si ton contact ne le fait pas, alors ce monstre s'en chargera. Ton dresseur sera condamné à subir ce que le destin lui réserve. Ce que, je pense, il mérite à ce point-là, pour avoir dressé un Pokémon comme toi. Ou plutôt—pour avoir libéré un Pokémon comme toi dans la nature insouciante. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour l'agacer à ce point? Il doit _vraiment_ te détester pour te libérer, et—" Le Momartik me gifla, et j'étais tout à coup éveillé à nouveau, avec une joue endolorie en plus. Elle me surplombait toujours, l'air prête à m'attaquer à nouveau, alors je fis la seule chose naturelle. "Des! Ebullilave!"

Je m'extirpai du chemin juste à temps, alors que son dos entrait en éruption. Le Momartik poussa un cri aigu et tenta de s'enfuir, mais il y ajouta une Flammèche, lui courant après sur ses courtes pattes. Je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche de Carlita et de la petite fille—et du monstre—mais il faisait bien trop sombre.

"Hey! Petite fille! Carlita! Par ici!" m'écriai-je désespérément, essayant de garder un œil sur Des et le Momartik alors que je pénétrai maladroitement dans la forêt sombre. Aussitôt, un cri déchirant retentit et la petite fille courut hors des ténèbres, s'accrochant à ma taille, enchaînant des paroles rapides dans un Français paniqué. Je me dis que mes Pokémon pourraient se débrouiller seuls un moment, avec un peu de chance, et l'attirai loin de la scène, espérant la cacher quelque part hors de vue et en sécurité.

Hors de nulle part, cependant, le petit monstre bondit et s'accrocha à mon bras. Il mordit au travers de la manche et atteignit mon poignet, grognant férocement. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas la rage, et secouai mon bras, tentant de le faire lâcher prise. La petite fille recommença à crier, essayant de se cacher derrière moi. Je finis par trébucher sur elle. La bonne nouvelle était que l'impact fit lâcher le monstre, et il disparut dans les ténèbres. La mauvaise nouvelle était que la pokéball du Kangourex tomba de ma poche, en entra en contact avec le sol avec suffisamment de force pour le libérer.

"Oh, c'est pas _vrai_!" M'écriai-je alors qu'il rugissait. Quoi _d'autre_ allait mal tourner?! "Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre dans cette stupide forêt aurait envie de me tuer?! Un volontaire?!" M'écriai-je, me débattant avec colère contre le sol. Je m'attendais presque à ce que le Blizzaroi apparaisse lui aussi, juste par principe.

" _Ma-ma!_ " la petite fille pleura, sautant vers le Kangourex, les bras grands ouverts.

Même si j'aurais adoré rester assis là à être stupéfait ( _Pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite fille avait un Kangourex? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'appelait mama?_ Étaient mes deux pensées principales.), le monstre avait d'autres projets pour moi. Je sentis quelque chose s'attaquer à ma nuque, et je me redressai violemment, mes mains se fermant sur de la fourrure alors que je tirai dessus. Il grogna et mordit plus fort, commençant à couper ma respiration. J'y plantai mes ongles, incapable de faire beaucoup plus.

Et puis, tout à coup, il lâcha prise—mais pas sans glisser ses dents hors de moi. Je reculai de quelques pas, les mains pressées contre ma nuque, et percutai le Kangourex. Il jeta un regard noir derrière moi, là où le petit monstre s'attaquait vicieusement à une version plus petite et en peluche du Kangourex. " _Bon!_ " fit la petite fille, tenant sa patte. Elle se tourna vers moi et s'exclama, " _Allons-y!_ "

"Est-ce que ça veut dire soins ou un truc du genre? Parce que j'en ai bien besoin!" soufflai-je, ignorant la douleur provoquée par mes mains contre ma nuque.

Le Kangourex grogna quelque chose, avant de nous ramasser moi et la petite fille d'une patte, me balançant par-dessus son épaule tout en la déposant délicatement dans sa poche près de son bébé, qui eut l'air ravi de partager. Il se tourna, lançant un dernier regard vers le monstre mâchonnant la poupée, puis s'éloigna à pas lourds vers le campement.

J'entendis le chaos avant de le voir. Une fois au sol, cependant, je vis que c'était bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Carlita était K.O., enveloppée de glace. Des était près de l'inconscience lui aussi, alors que le Momartik flottait au-dessus de lui, hurlant et lui envoyant des éclats de glace. "Arrête! Momartik, arrête!"

" _Ultimapoing!_ " s'exclama la petite fille derrière moi. Le Kangourex me dépassa en courant, sa patte illuminée de blanc.

"Ça ne marchera pas! Elle ne sera pas touchée—" Le poing du Kangourex percuta le Momartik, l'envoyant droit au sol. Je pris note d'arrêter de corriger les autres et d'essayer d'arrêter d'être étonné par le Kangourex.

"Tiiiiiik!" siffla le Momartik. Elle esquiva les attaques suivantes, et je remarquai qu'elle essayait de le contourner pour retourner vers moi. Je ris presque et courrai vers Carlita, la réveillant maladroitement avec un Rappel. J'utilisai également ma dernière Super Potion sur Des, mais au moins il était un peu guéri, pas vrai? Et puis, ses Ebullilaves et Flammèches semblaient être les seules choses qui affectaient vraiment le Momartik.

La petite fille, portant le bébé Kangourex dans ses bras pendant que sa mère se battait, courut vers moi. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa jupe, y pêchant une pokéball. " _Tiens!_ " dit-elle, me la tendant.

"Tu as un _autre_ Pokémon?" demandai-je prudemment. Je la lui pris et la lâchai entre nous, m'attendait à quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant que le Kangourex. À la place, c'était petit, rose, et souriant.

"Viii!" couina le Pokémon, sautillant vers sa dresseuse.

" _C'est Rose!_ " me dit la petite fille en l'indiquant.

"Euh, d'accord, mais je suis pas sûr que ça nous aide beaucoup. Rappelle-le!" C'était déjà assez difficile de protéger un petit enfant; je n'avais pas besoin de surveiller son bébé Pokémon aussi. Elle fit la moue; je grimaçai et détournai le regard.

" _Donne-la lui_ ," dit-elle au Pokémon rose. J'arquai un sourcil en le voyant fouiller dans la petite poche de son estomac, d'où il sortit une Baie. Il me l'offrit, et je l'acceptai de ma main libre avec réluctance. Ils s'attendaient visiblement à ce que je la mange, alors je la croquai, surpris qu'elle soit si dure. Est-ce qu'elle était pourrie?

Presque immédiatement, cependant, ma nuque cessa d'être douloureuse. Enfin, pas complètement, je pouvais toujours sentir le sang, mais c'était beaucoup mieux. Je mangeai le reste aussitôt. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Qui aurait su que les Baies pouvaient aussi aider les humains?

Mais je n'essayai pas de briser la barrière de la langue pour le savoir, sentant un soudain courant d'air froid contre mon dos. Je me tournai lentement, peu surpris de trouver le Kangourex inconscient, un Momartik furieux flottant au-dessus de lui. Elle se tourna vers moi et me pointa du doigt. Elle retira aussitôt sa main, cependant, lorsque Des l'atteignit d'une Flammèche. Il se tenait loyalement entre nous. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi attaché à lui, même si vu à quel point le fantôme était énervé, ça n'avait probablement pas été sa meilleure idée.

"Écoute, Momartik, je vais aider ton dresseur. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas vrai? J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

"Tik, tik-tik!" cracha-t-elle, me lançant un pic de glace. Je reculai, mais elle ne m'atteignit pas; ç'avait été un avertissement.

"Je comprends pas ce que tu dis— _ne me gèle pas!_ —laisse-moi juste attraper mon traducteur..." Je baissai lentement les yeux, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de m'égorger. À vrai dire, je n'aimais pas vraiment penser à son attaque de cette façon, puisque c'était presque arrivé avec le monstre... _Attends, le Kangourex est K.O., alors son attaque va—_

Comme par hasard, je sentis le méchant petit monstre s'attaquer à ma cheville. Je balançai ma jambe et il s'envola, emportant un morceau de ma chaussette avec lui, mais heureusement avec peu de peau.

Sérieusement. Tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu dans ma vie, c'était d'être super et génial et peut-être le Maître. Je ne voulais _pas_ qu'un Momartik psychopathe me stalke, je ne voulais _pas_ me faire attaquer et blesser à répétition par des Pokémon, je ne voulais _pas_ me retrouver coincé avec un minuscule monstre déterminé à tuer tous les humains à me mâchonner les chevilles, et je ne voulais définitivement _pas_ me retrouver avec tous ces problèmes à la fois. Je ne voulais pas être en sang, seul avec une demi-douzaine de Pokémon—dont seulement deux m'appartenaient—et une petite fille étrangère au milieu de la nuit dans une forêt sombre.

Ce qui, toutefois, me donna une idée.

Je fonçai vers mon sac-à-dos, qui était toujours posé près du feu avec mon traducteur, l'air de ne pas avoir été abimés par les combats. Je plongeai vers eux juste au moment où un courant frais me passait au-dessus. Brandissant mon sac à dos comme un bouclier tout en essayant d'installer mon casque d'une main, je m'écriai, "Okay, _arrête_." J'essayai d'être discret, mais il fallait quand même que je me dépêche avant que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais n'arrive. "Toi, Momartik, et toi, le... petit truc monstrueux."

" _Tu ne me commandes pas, excuse vulgaire d'espèce_ —"

"Ouais, et tu vas me dépecer ou un truc du style. J'ai _compris_." Son discours commençait à m'agacer, en plus d'être vraiment dérangeant. Les petits Pokémon n'étaient-ils pas censés être mignons et amicaux? Enfin, je parvins à sortir ce dont j'avais besoin d'une poche de mon sac: une hyper ball que Nick m'avait donnée pour attraper un Pokémon. "Vous me détestez tous les deux, pas vrai? C'est une bonne chose. Parce que si l'un d'entre vous me fait quelque chose, à moi, mes Pokémon, cette petite fille ou ses Pokémon, je vous attraperai."

Ni le mini-monstre ou le Momartik ne firent quoi que ce soit. Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec prudence. Je fis le tour du feu, brandissant l'hyper ball tout en gardant mon sac entre nous, juste au cas où. Je savais déjà que je ne pouvais faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux.

"Tous les deux, partez. Momartik, je suis toujours en colère contre toi, et tu auras de la chance si j'accorde une seconde chance à ton dresseur après ça. Monstre, je ne sais même pas quel est ton problème, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Alors, on va—" Je remarquai le mouvement du coin de l'œil, et réagis par réflexe, balançant l'hyper ball tout en remontant mon sac pour arrêter l'attaque qui venait d'être lancée. Il y eut un cri, un éclat de lumière blanche, puis une ball qui s'agitait furieusement.

Puis, plus rien. Je fixai, par-dessus mon sac, le Pokémon que je venais d'attraper par inadvertance.


	30. Choses Des Ténèbres

" _Tu ne peux plus rien faire_ ," fit Momartik d'un air triomphant, les éclats de glace sur sa tête scintillant sous la lumière du feu. Il me restait techniquement des pokéballs, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient la capacité de persuasion d'une hyper; et puis je n'avais plus le temps d'en attraper une autre sans me faire changer en statue de glace.

"Hum, restons calmes, d'accord..." Je reculai, essayant de repérer les autres. Etaient-ils capables de me couvrir, ou étais-je vraiment seul face au fantôme cette fois?

" _Tout_ ç _a n'était que menaces. Plus tôt, tu nous as insultés, moi et mon dresseur. Tu as refusé d'aider à de nombreuses reprises, alors que tu as eu des opportunités de te rattraper, et tu n'as été rien de plus qu'un autre humain égoïste._ " Elle flotta dans ma direction, levant ses petites mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je reculai encore de quelques pas, essayant de réprimer ma panique.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ignorer ses ennuis, c'est juste que, euh, tu as été un petit peu—je suis désolé!" Elle était au-dessus de moi, et je lâchai mon sac-à-dos pour pouvoir cacher ma tête sous mes bras.

Je sentis ses petites mains froides sur mon poignet, et elle ne me lâcha pas malgré mon mouvement de recul. " _Tout ce que je voulais de toi c'était simplement un peu d'aide. Je voulais juste aider mon dresseur. Pourquoi est-ce un tel problème?"_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était un tel problème, du moins en théorie. Si elle ne m'avait pas constamment maltraité et menacé, cependant, peut-être que les choses auraient fini différemment. Je voulais le lui dire, mais j'avais honnêtement trop peur pour le faire; elle m'avait déjà entre les mains, et je pouvais sentir le froid s'infiltrer dans ma manche, et mon bras.

" _S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... je veux juste l'aider. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Je veux juste aider mon dresseur..."_ J'ouvris les yeux, choqué de la voir à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'étais encore plus surpris, cependant, d'apercevoir les larmes glacées sur ses joues blanches.

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Etais-je censé la réconforter? Accepter aveuglément de l'aider (à nouveau)? Ou la rejeter (à nouveau)? Je choisis de ne rien faire; les bras levés, frissonnant, essayant toujours de retrouver mon souffle. J'avais sincèrement cru qu'elle allait m'emporter et me congeler quelque part. J'avais cru mourir, encore une fois. Ça devenait un peu trop récurrent durant ce voyage pour que je sois entièrement à l'aise avec l'idée de mourir un jour.

"Si... si tu recules un peu, et si tu, euh, m'aide à l'aider... j'aiderai ton dresseur. Pour de vrai cette fois."

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé.

Je me contentai de regarder, toujours un peu choqué, alors que le visage de Momartik s'éclairait et qu'elle me libérait. " _Bien... Génial! Je peux faire ça. Je peux aider. Que puis-je faire pour aider?_ " demanda-t-elle, presque impatiente.

"N-Ne t'approche plus de moi, pour c-commencer," répondis-je au travers du claquement de mes dents. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement, flottant avec incertitude dans les airs face à moi. Je me frottai les bras, engourdi et fatigué. Au moins la fatigue n'était pas entièrement de sa faute; j'étais blessé (j'avais l'habitude de ça, même si la blessure au cou, c'était nouveau), c'était le milieu de la nuit, j'avais toujours un sacré chemin à parcourir le lendemain (ou le jour même, ça dépendait de l'heure qu'il était vraiment), et j'avais aussi toujours une petite fille et ses Pokémon à charge.

Mes propres Pokémon, eux aussi, avaient besoin de soins. Des et Carlita étaient toujours conscients, par chance, même s'ils étaient blessés et aussi fatigués que je l'étais. Et puis il y avait aussi la question du... nouveau.

J'étais soudainement très, _très_ fatigué. Momartik était peut-être temporairement de mon côté, mais ce petit monstre n'était certainement pas l'ami des hommes. Il n'apprécierait probablement pas d'être un Pokémon de dresseur, non plus. Il détestait probablement toute cette situation. Je décidai de ne pas le laisser sortir de sa ball pour un moment.

"Momartik, prends cette hyper ball et entoure-la de glace, comme tu l'avais fait avec celle de Des la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que cette chose s'échappe par accident..." C'était un peu bizarre, de lui donner des ordres, mais elle obtempéra néanmoins. Ce qui, pour le coup, me donna une idée. "En fait, Momartik, attends. Libère-le—pas encore! Quand je te le dirai, libère-le." Elle rattrapa rapidement la balle qu'elle avait lancée. Je soupirai, hésitant. "...Je veux que tu transmettes à cette petite chose que je peux le relâcher, mais seulement à la condition qu'il reste loin de moi, de mes Pokémon, de la petite fille et de ses Pokémon. En fait, de tous les humains. Plus d'attaques sur les humains. Transmets-le de manière _très_ claire, compris?"

"Compris," répondit-elle, lâchant l'hyper ball. Je retirai le casque de traduction juste à temps pour entendre un cri aigu, alors qu'elle le ramassait par le cou. Je ne pus que présumer que ce qui suivit n'était rien de moins qu'horrifiant, à en juger par les expressions de Des et Carlita. Je grimaçai; j'aurai peut-être dû les rappeler avant...

Je cherchai la petite fille du regard. Elle était près de son Kangourex inconscient, observant la scène par-dessus son ventre avec son Pokémon rose et le bébé du Kangourex. Si elle disait à ses riches parents Français ce qui était arrivé, je pouvais dire adieu à ma récompense. Je lui fis signe d'approcher, mais elle secoua la tête et se cacha derrière son Pokémon. J'étais content qu'il soit K.O., même si c'était un peu méchant. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas attaquer. J'étais définitivement las de toutes ces attaques pour la nuit.

J'essayai aussi de garder un œil sur le Momartik, juste parce que je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance. Mais je n'étais pas près de lui dire, ça non. "Des, Carlita, revenez. Au moins vous pouvez dormir, tous les deux," marmonnai-je, sortant leurs pokéballs de ma poche. Je savais que moi, je n'aurai droit à aucun sommeil, de toute façon. Je n'allais certainement pas dormir dans cette forêt après tout ça.

Je me retournai vers la petite fille. Il fallait que je regagne sa confiance, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce que je n'étais vraiment pas persuadé qu'elle s'en sorte bien toute seule dans cette forêt, non plus. Je m'accroupis, ignorant la maltraitance que Momartik infligeait à mon dernier Pokémon en arrière-plan, et lui tendis la main. Elle se baissa derrière son Kangourex. Son Pokémon rose, lui, courut dans ma direction avec enthousiasme, sautillant autour de ma main, se demandant ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. Je caressai la couette sur sa tête, puis reposai mes yeux sur sa dresseuse. "Tu vois? Ton Pokémon me fait confiance... tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, vraiment. On va juste se rendre quelque part où on sera en sécurité, et puis après je retrouverai tes parents, okay?"

"... _Je veux Jacques_ ," geignit-elle, s'approchant à la suite de son Pokémon. " _Je veux dormir_..." ajouta-t-elle d'un air ensommeillé tout en se frottant les yeux. Je pouvais sympathiser. Maintenant que l'adrénaline se dissipait, je n'étais pas sûr du temps que je pouvais encore passer debout. Je pris sa main, l'entraînai là où là pokéball du Kangourex reposait, et le rappelai. Puis je la lui rendis, puisque c'était la sienne, après tout. Elle rappela son truc rose également. Avec toutes les distractions éliminées, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'adresser le problème de Momartik et du monstre que j'avais créé dans mon équipe.

Quand je me tournai vers elle, Momartik avait lâché la créature tremblante, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. Je reposai le casque sur mes oreilles avec hésitation, juste à temps pour entendre, "Ti- _compris_?"

" _Compris_ ," le monstre répondit d'une petite voix. Il se tourna vers moi avec de grands yeux et les oreilles aplaties, et me dit, " _Je suis désolé pour les problèmes que j'ai causé à Maître Dresseur. J'espère être pardonné un jour pour mes actions_."

"Hum—"

" _L'idiot ne veut pas être relâché_ ," renifla Momartik, croisant les bras par-dessus la bande rouge sur son ventre. " _Il désire devenir plus fort, et il s'est dit qu'un dresseur pouvait l'aider avec ça_."

" _Attends, je_ —" 

" _Je t'implore humblement de me dresser, Maître Dresseur. Comme l'a dit le Momartik, je désire devenir plus fort, et peut-être évoluer un jour. Je ne peux pas rester ici, ayant échoué à la protection de mon territoire, et je—_ "

"Attendez, attendez!" Interrompis-je, levant mes mains pour les faire taire tous les deux. Ils me fixèrent, la bouche fermée. "Toi," j'indiquai le monstre du doigt, "tu viens de menacer de me tuer et de mutiler mon cadavre. Je présume que tu haies les humains, également. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu rejoindre l'équipe?!"

" _Pour devenir plus fort_ ," répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas, je ne sais pas, à l'encontre de ton code d'honneur ou un truc du genre?"

" _Ce ne sont que des convictions personnelles, et on sait tous qu'elles peuvent changer_." Il sourit pour la première fois, montrant ses dents. Je détournai le regard, espérant avoir imaginé le sang que j'avais vu dessus. " _Et puis, le Momartik a dit que c'était contre les règles qu'un Pokémon attaque son dresseur, même après qu'il ait été relâché_."

"Ah, vraiment. " Je jetai un œil au fantôme, surpris qu'elle ait même pensé à ça. Surpris, et extrêmement reconnaissant. Si je finissais par garder la bête (j'avais le sentiment que je finirai par avoir à le faire, pour une raison ou pour une autre, parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait ma chance), j'aimerai être capable de dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

" _Oui, et puisque je ne peux pas t'attaquer, autant t'utiliser_." Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, agitant sa queue derrière lui.

"Je ne crois pas avoir donné mon accord."

" _Si tu me relâches, je ne t'attaquerai pas, mais je continuerai d'attaquer les autres dégoûtants humains qui poseraient leur pied ici_." Il baissa la tête de sorte que ses yeux dorés réfléchissent la lumière du feu de camp. L'effet était plus que suffisant.

"Très bien." Je n'avais jamais échangé de Pokémon (du moins pas légalement), alors j'imaginai que je pourrais au moins l'échanger contre le Pokémon électrique pour lequel cette hyper ball étaient censée être. Je ne me sens sentais pas coupable de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, non plus, même si ça changerait probablement une fois le jour revenu. J'imaginai que le plus tôt je m'en débarrassai serait le mieux. "Reviens, alors." Je le rappelai à son hyper ball, puis me retournai vers le Momartik.

" _Il ne te blessera pas. Apparemment, il suit des règles très strictes, et je l'ai convaincu que c'est une règle qui l'interdit de te blesser_ ," expliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"C'est une bonne chose, mais on va devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse concernant ton dresseur, plus tard. Là, je dois rentrer à la maison et retourner cette petite fille à ses parents." Je baissai les yeux vers elle, et elle leva les siens vers moi en retour.

" _À la maison?_ "

"Ouais. C'était là que je me rendais avant tout ça. Ce qui me rappelle—ne m'y suis pas. Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de te voir. On parlera une fois que j'aurai réglé tout ça."

-.-.-

Je finis par devoir porter la petite fille sur la moitié du chemin, mais j'atteignis ma maison néanmoins. Je dû donner des coups de pieds pour toquer, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espérai seulement que maman ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Elle finit par s'en rendre compte.

Evidemment, mes blessures finirent pas me sauver, puisqu'elles éclipsaient une marque sur la porte. Pour une fois, c'était cool d'être blessé.

Ca arrêta d'être cool quand je dû être transporté aux urgences à trois heures du matin. D'accord, c'était les urgences seulement parce que c'était la seule section ouverte, mais quand même. Les urgences. Même moi, je ne m'étais pas assez blessé pour ça... je crois.

C'était nettement moins cool quand je fis une crise de panique dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas pourquoi—peut-être que c'était la perte de sang (avec un peu de chance ce n'était pas ça; je ne pensais pas avoir perdu autant de sang, mais bon, je saignais du poignet, de la nuque, et peut-être de la cheville), ou peut-être que c'était le fait que j'avais voyagé à pieds ces derniers mois et n'avais plus l'habitude des espaces étriqués.

Je fis le lien avec la réputation que j'avais gagné avec les Infirmières Joëlle quand je fus transporté dans la salle des urgences en sang, hyperventilant, et qui savait quoi d'autre.

Bien sûr, ma crise de panique mineure avait aussi touché la petite Française, alors elle était hystérique à ce moment-là elle aussi.

Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour être désolé pour les pauvres docteurs et infirmières soudainement coincés avec nous; ma pitié s'évapora avec la première aiguille qu'ils enfoncèrent dans ma peau. J'étais près de les haïr quand ils annoncèrent qu'il me fallait des piqûres contre la rage aussi, parce que j'avais été mordu par un Pokémon enragé.

"Il n'est pas enragéééé", balbutiai-je avec colère, attaquant l'infirmière la plus proche. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils m'avaient injecté, mais ça me donnait la tête qui tourne et je n'en étais pas ravi. "C'est man Pokémonnnnn, okaaaaay?"

"Ne bouge pas, gamin. On te déplace." Je me rendis à peine compte que j'étais déplacé à un autre lit. Ça aurait pu être un lit à pics, à vrai dire, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils s'en seraient sortis impunément.

Je bougeais mes membres au hasard, essayant de localiser mes pokéballs afin de libérer mon Pokémon et leur prouver qu'il n'était pas enragé, et ne pas avoir d'autre piqûre. "J-Je l'ai là, euhhhh, quequ'part..."

"Attends—tu as toujours des Pokémon avec toi?" Je fus fouillé en un clin d'œil.

Au lieu de les combattre pour le balls, j'indiquai juste la jaune et noire. "Il est à moi. Ils sont tous à moiiiiiii. Euh, Dessy, Carlita, et..." Pourquoi est-ce que le troisième nom ne me venait pas? Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à me rappeler du nom de mon troisième Pokémon? "Et..."

Les cris incessants de la petite fille commençaient à me donner mal à la tête. Je grognai. Ce qui se changea rapidement en un grondement, cependant, quand l'une des infirmières attaqua mon bras avec une autre aiguille. "Il faut qu'on les anesthésie tous les deux...!" Les cris s'éteignirent abruptement sur une note aiguë. Je battis des paupières, tentant de lever la tête pour regarder mes Pokémon à nouveau. Pourquoi ne me rappelais-je pas du nom de mon troisième Pokémon? "Et..." j'essayai à nouveau, mais le nom ne me venait juste pas. La fatigue soudaine qui m'avait enveloppé n'arrangeait rien. "Et Ike..." marmonnai-je en m'endormant enfin.


	31. Que Dieu Sauve Vos Enfants

_Note : Terriblement désolée pour cette « petite pause » qui a pris des proportions complètement imprévues. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre doucement. (Ce chapitre t'est dédicacé, reviewer anonyme. Merci de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre !)_

"La dernière fois que j'étais ici, ce n'était pas toi."

Qui était-ce, alors?

"Une fille. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis."

Qui a-t-elle dit être?

"Ah... Elle n'avait pas vraiment de nom. Elle s'est appelée quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus quoi..."

Momartik et moi étions assis ensemble, peut-être pour la première fois, de manière plutôt amicale. On se tenait dos à dos (elle s'était gentiment rendue tangible pour ça), parlant simplement. Pas de menace, du moins, pas encore. J'étais bizarrement satisfait de juste être assis là, à ne rien faire.

Si tu t'en rappelles, il faut que tu me le dises. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose, d'avoir d'autres personnes qui interfèrent avec tes rêves.

"Tu peux parler..." marmonnai-je entre mes genoux. "...Dis, Momartik?"

Oui?

"Est-ce que tu as un nom?"

...Oui. Du moins... Mon dresseur m'en avait donné un. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit toujours mon nom, techniquement.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas me dire ce qu'avait été ce nom. Je laissai le sujet tomber, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute, et en engageai un autre à la place. "Parle-moi de ton dresseur."

Il est très gentil, et il a des projets pour le futur. Il est ambitieux. C'est un dresseur très puissant parmi les humains.

"S'il est si gentil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il..."

M'a relâchée...? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer la baisse de température.

"Je l'apprendrai bien un jour..." Marmonnai-je, sur la défensive.

Le Momartik se tut. Je commençai à me demander si elle allait me répondre, quand elle parla. C'était... un accident.

"Il t'a relâchée par accident?" demandai-je avec un certain manque de tact.

Non! Cette partie-là était très intentionnelle, admit-elle, un peu agitée. On était dans cette grotte, même si je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi on y était. Il avait attrapé un Rhinocorne un peu plus tôt, et je pense qu'il voulait l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il évolue.

"Tu penses?"

Je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement.

"...Qu'est-il arrivé au Rhinocorne?" demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il est mort, déclara-t-elle sans émotion. Un Rhinoféros sauvage l'a tué d'une attaque Séisme qui l'a non seulement mis K.O., mais a fait tomber plusieurs pierres sur lui. Je présume qu'il s'est fait écraser. Mon dresseur était furieux, et dévasté; c'était le premier Pokémon à mourir dans notre équipe.

Le souvenir de Nick me parlant des trois plus grandes tragédies me revint tout d'un coup. Je secouai la tête pour essayer de m'en débarrasser, et serrai mes genoux plus près de mon torse. "...E-Et comment tu t'es faite relâcher?" Je ne pus empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Il m'a commandé de venger le Rhinocorne. Je venais tout juste d'évoluer, et ça aurait été l'un de mes premiers combats après ça, alors je testais encore mes attaques glace.

Je me sentis nauséeux. "Tu-Tu l'as tué, par vrai? Tu n'as pas pu te contrôler et tu—"

Non!

J'étais rassuré qu'elle ait mit tant de force dans le mot; sinon, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'être près d'elle plus longtemps. Qu'un Pokémon meure d'un accident était une chose, mais en tuer un en était une autre. De toute façon, je ne voulais plus entendre cette histoire. Je voulais sortir du monde blanc et retourner là où j'étais censé être. Je voulais que mes parents m'enlacent, et enlacer mes Pokémon, et profiter d'eux, vivants, en bonne santé et près de moi.

Il m'a commandé de le tuer, continua-t-elle néanmoins.

"Il faut que je sorte d'ici. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir. Je ne veux plus savoir." Je me relevai en tremblant, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Un dresseur, ordonnant à son Pokémon d'en tuer un autre? On pouvait faire _ça_? Un Pokémon obéirait-il à une telle commande?

Ce qui m'effrayait vraiment, cependant, était qu'une petite part de moi pouvait comprendre son dresseur. Si je voyais l'un de mes Pokémon se faire tuer, je voudrais qu'il soit vengé de la pire des façons.

Ignorant ça aussi, je répétai, "Il faut que je sorte d'ici."

Je ne l'ai pas tué, finit le Momartik, flottant plus près pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai été relâchée parce que je n'ai pas suivi cet ordre. Il était en colère, pas dans son état normal, alors il m'a crié de partir et a brisé ma pokéball. C'est pour ça que tu dois l'aider. J'ai vu ce dont il était capable, et veux l'empêcher de devenir ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il chute.

"J-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir." Je reculai, toujours nauséeux, et essayant désespérément d'ignorer à quel point ma réaction aurait été similaire si j'avais été placé dans une telle situation. "Je ne suis pas thérapeute. Je ne peux pas aider ce genre de gens."

Il n'a aucun problème! Il a juste besoin d'aide, pour _l'empêcher_ de devenir un monstre.

"Je pense qu'il est déjà— _monstre_!" M'écriai-je, me rappelant soudainement du Pokémon que j'avais attrapé un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement, ça ne faisait que solidifier mes similitudes avec ce dresseur. Je venais tout juste d'attraper le Pokémon monstre, et même si je ne le connaissais pas, même si je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, je serai quand même _furieux_ s'il mourrait _._ Je venais de l'attraper, et j'y étais déjà attaché. Je tombai à genoux, essayant d'empêcher les pensées d'homicide et les visions d'ordonner à Des de tuer quelque chose de pénétrer dans mon esprit.

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir. Je veux être avec mes Pokémon. Je veux sortir d'ici."

Tu dois aider mon dresseur.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Laisse-moi sortir. Je ne peux pas l'aider, pas s'il est capable de tuer des Pokémon."

Tu le dois. Tu as promis.

"Et si—Et s'il tuait mes Pokémon pour avoir interféré? Comment suis-je censé l'en empêcher? Comment arrêter quelqu'un d'aussi horrible?"

Momartik me gifla, faisant basculer ma tête sur le côté. Je ne voyais que le monde blanc, la joue en feu, mais perdant rapidement ses sensations.

C'est ton _dernier_ avertissement. Si tu insultes mon dresseur à nouveau, je te gèlerai et emporterai ton cadavre jusqu'à la Route 217, siffla-t-elle, la température autour de nous chutant à un rythme alarmant.

"Je ne suis pas si fort. Je ne peux pas t'aider," répondis-je aussi calmement que possible.

Il est fort, mais toujours assez faible pour chuter. Tu penses être faible, mais tu seras assez fort pour aider. Tu es le seul qui en soit capable.

"Pourquoi _moi_?" C'était la question que j'avais voulu lui poser depuis notre rencontre. Pourquoi est-ce que ç'avait été moi? Il y avait des milliards de gens dans le monde. Même son fichu dresseur devait avoir des amis, et ne seraient-ils pas plus efficaces que moi? Et ses parents, sa famille? Les autres Pokémon dans sa propre équipe? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être _mon_ problème?!

Au lieu de recevoir une réponse à ma question, je me réveillai en sursaut. Tout était bien trop clair, et il y avait trop de mouvement. Ma nuque me démangeait terriblement. Du bruit m'assaillit. Puis, quelque chose de physique m'assaillit, me renvoyant dans l'oreiller que je venais de quitter. "Est-ce que ça va?!" Ce n'était que ma mère, pour une fois; plus de Pokémon sauvages pour tabasser ce pauvre petit dresseur.

"Hum, oui," mentis-je. Je jetai un œil par-dessus son épaule, peu étonné de trouver mon père. Mes yeux trouvèrent alors ce que je cherchais: deux pokéballs et une hyper ball, posées dans les couvertures près de mon oreiller. Avais-je dormi avec eux, ou venaient-elles d'y être posées? "Où est la petite fille?" Coassai-je, m'agitant un peu quand l'étreinte de ma mère se resserra.

"La petite Française? Deux chambres plus loin. Elle va très bien, même si elle est un peu affligée et a tendance à faire des crises de panique," répondit mon père, me fixant durement. Je détournai le regard.

"Chéri, qu'est-ce qui vous est _arrivé_ à tous les deux?" demanda ma mère, me lâchant enfin suffisamment pour pouvoir me regarder. C'était plus difficile d'éviter son regard. Elle repoussa mes cheveux de mon front, y gardant sa main. Elle était tellement plus chaude que celle de Momartik.

"Je... Hum..." Par où commencer, par où commencer... "...J'ai attrapé un troisième Pokémon."

"On s'en est rendu compte à cause des trois balls. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_?"

"Hum... Il... n'avait pas très envie que je l'attrape?" Supposai-je. Combien leur en avais-je dit la veille? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Combien pouvaient-ils supporter de savoir? Pas beaucoup, pas si je voulais continuer le dressage. Ce que, étonnamment, je _voulais_ , même après tous les traumatismes et le sang, la sueur et les larmes. (Surtout du sang.)

Même s'il serait probablement plus correct de dire que puisque j'avais traversé autant de choses, il n'y avait aucune _chance_ que j'abandonne maintenant. Je méritais au moins d'être super célèbre et génial, après toute cette douleur.

"Il faisait sombre, maman, et tout était assez chaotique. Il m'a juste mordu un peu..." Me rappelant qu'ils avaient cru qu'il avait la rage, j'ajoutai précipitamment, "Il, euh, fait ses dents. Il est tout petit, vous voyez, et il n'est pas encore très habitué aux humains."

Voilà. Ça devrait couvrir la majorité du comportement du petit monstre si nécessaire.

"Ah, vraiment." Aucun de mes parents n'avait l'air très convaincu par ma réponse. Ma mère continua sur un ton rassurant, "On est juste inquiets, c'est tout. Les docteurs posent des questions, et on ne peut pas répondre, et la petite fille est incohérente... D'abord l'incident du Blizzaroi, et maintenant ça... On s'inquiète pour toi."

"Mais je vais bien, pas vrai?" Demandai-je pitoyablement.

"Oui! Tu as été soigné, et tu dois juste faire attention à laisser tes blessures guérir."

"Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu besoin de points de suture," ajouta mon père d'un ton bourru.

Un peu de répit. "...J'ai toujours le droit d'être dresseur?" J'imaginais qu'il valait mieux demander maintenant, et se débarrasser des discussions conséquentes tout de suite. Je pouvais fuguer plus tard. Et puis, au moins comme ça, je pouvais faire un caprice si nécessaire, ce qui mènerait peut-être mes parents à faire des promesses hâtives.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Je déglutis; ce n'était pas bon signe. Ma mère reposa ses yeux sur moi, souriant un peu. Elle repoussa à nouveau mes cheveux de mon front et dit, "C'est... Eh bien, on est contre, mais c'est ultimement ton choix. Tu veux _vraiment_ y retourner et te blesser à nouveau?"

Oh. Ils voulaient que _je_ prenne peur pour ne pas être les méchants. Je souris presque à l'idée. "J'irai bien!" Pépiai-je avec un grand sourire. "Je peux supporter quelques griffures ou bleus. Les dresseurs sont habitués à ça, pas vrai? Et puis, il faut quand même que je dresse mon nouveau Pokémon—"

"Ike."

"Quoi?"

"Ike. Le docteur a dit que c'est comme ça que tu as appelé ton troisième Pokémon hier soir," clarifia mon père.

Je plissai les yeux. _Vraiment?_ Quel genre de drogue m'avaient-ils injecté pour que je sorte un nom pareil? "...Okay, alors." Fichu nom; j'y étais déjà attaché. Mais bon, puisque je n'aimais pas le nom, et n'aimais pas particulièrement le petit monstre, c'était un peu cohérent. "Ike."

"Ce Lixy était très peu amical, quand ils l'ont libéré. Il a dû se faire vacciner, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait _vraiment_ pas la rage, bien sûr. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas, parce que sinon, eh bien..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais j'avais compris le message.

J'avais aussi un nom d'espèce. "Lixy?" J'avais déjà vu des Lixy avant, bien sûr. Mais ce dont je me rappelais vaguement du combat éclairé par le feu de camp n'avait pas ressemblé à l'un d'entre eux. Les Lixy étaient petits (bon, ils avaient _ça_ en commun), mignons et amicaux.

" _Attendez_ —Lixy?!"

Mes parents n'en avaient visiblement rien à faire que je ne connaisse pas l'espèce de mon propre Pokémon. "Oui, Lixy."

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, et j'éclatai de rire. Bien sûr, bien _sûr_ que c'était un Lixy! Ça n'aurait pas pu être autre chose. Un monstre assoiffé de sang m'attaque au milieu de la nuit—ça _devait_ être un Pokémon électrique. Bien sûr. Finalement, enfin, l'ironie payait.

-.-.-

La petite fille fut libérée en même temps que moi, surtout parce qu'elle insista pour que ça soit le cas. Mes parents me questionnèrent à ce sujet, mais je les calmai en racontant qu'on avait partagé un traumatisme, et ils acceptèrent facilement cette explication. Ce qui ne résolvait pas le problème de l'enfant attaché à ma taille en permanence, cependant.

Un enfant qui ne parlait pas du tout mon langage—qui, en fait, parlait très peu ces derniers temps—et avait un Kangourex qu'elle appelait sa mère et un truc rose qu'on identifia comme étant un Ptiravi pour moi.

Je savais vaguement qui étaient ses parents, mais ils étaient à Féli-Cité. D'accord, ils devaient avoir réalisé qu'elle avait disparu et devaient la chercher frénétiquement, mais ils étaient quand même à deux ou trois heures. Et même si on y retournait, je ne savais pas vraiment comment les trouver, non plus. Je pouvais me mettre au coin d'une rue au hasard et parler à des passants au hasard de la petite fille que j'avais ramassée, mais ça finirait probablement comme ça l'avait fait avec Des. Pas la meilleure des idées.

"Je vais la ramener à Féli-Cité," je me portai volontaire durant le premier vrai repas pris depuis que j'étais venu visiter mes parents. "Ses parents y sont probablement toujours. Ça sera un bon début."

"Tu es déjà prêt à repartir?" demanda ma mère avec inquiétude.

"Bien sûr. Et puis, on ira demain, en journée, alors on sera tous les deux en sécurité. On a plusieurs Pokémon très forts, et capables de nous protéger si les choses tournent mal— _ne me regardez pas comme ça ils peuvent totalement nous protéger_ ," sifflai-je, remarquant le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé. Je plantai sauvagement le maïs (cinq minutes à la maison, et ils me forçaient déjà à manger des légumes) dans mon assiette. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré mes Pokémon, alors comment pouvaient-ils juger? Des avait appris Ebullilave, Carlita avait les coups de poings les plus rapides du monde, et je pouvais personnellement témoigner pour les morsures de Ike. Ils étaient super géniaux, pas vrai?

 _"C'est mal,"_ fit soudainement la petite fille, un morceau de poulet au bout de la fourchette qu'elle brandissait.

"Merci, chérie," répondit ma mère d'un ton absent, me fixant toujours. "Je ne suis juste pas sûre que vous devriez voyager seuls..."

"On n'est pas seuls. Elle a deux Pokémon et j'en ai trois."

"Et regarde comment vous avez fini l'autre nuit."

"Oh, j'ai été dresseur pendant quoi, cinq mois maintenant! Presque une demi-année! J'ai trois badges! Je suis un dresseur compétent." Enfin, un peu, quoi.

"Juste... sois prudent."

Et on partit donc vers Féli-Cité, et vers les parents Français de la petite fille.


End file.
